Of Many Hearts
by Rem-chan
Summary: Riku's sidestroy to 'Court of Souls'. Riku searches for Sora's lost Key Chains in worlds closely related yet far apart, and hiding a life-changing secret. Rated PG-13 for later violence...(Complete)
1. Dive

****

AN: Hello, and welcome to Riku's side story! I knew he had to play some part in **Court of Souls**, but I realized that things would get crowded if he was with Sora. So, as a kind of compromise, he's going to help his friend by finding the lost Key Chains. But where are they? How can he get them?

All will be answered, but there is more to it than just finding them. There are some dark secrets and incredible revelations waiting just around the bend, if anyone has the patience to wait for them.

He, what a way to sell it, huh? There is actually quite a bit of reading and research going into this fic and the reason will become apparent by the end of this first chapter.

I hope you like it. ^_^

****

Dis: I do not take credit for Kingdom Hearts. It should also be noted that another disclaimer will be stated at the end of this section, mainly because saying it now would give away too much of the plot.

****

Of Many Hearts

By Rem-chan

"Now is the age of anxiety."

~W.H. Auden

Chapter I: Dive

Riku felt himself falling…falling…into eternity…into darkness…into…

"OW!"

Apparently, falling into a rock. He tumbled off the top of what felt like a boulder, thoroughly peeved. This was the second time this'd happened, totally without warning after what had started out as a dramatic and graceful exit. These frequent, uncouth landings would not do at all. 

As he struggled to his feet, Riku had to admit that there seemed to be nothing he could do about it. It had been his choice to go into the mirror, to follow after Sora's lost Key Chains. He'd made himself a promise; to find them and return them. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea how to do this. The only tools he had were his total faith (or so he hoped) in his own abilities and the Keyblade King Mickey had given him.

Riku looked down at it, still held firmly in his hand. He remembered the jealousy he'd felt upon seeing Sora with one and the obviously important mission he'd had to fulfill. He'd wanted to do the same, have the same kind of importance, but now, he realized that that might not have been such a good idea.

Sora had given up so much to save the worlds; was still giving so much. Riku wasn't sure if he was strong enough to do the same.

"But he was the one who was _really_ chosen by the Keyblade. I won't have to make the same kind of sacrifice."

Riku may have said it aloud, but it would be a while before he would be able to make himself believe it. And he couldn't help the strange feeling that was coming over him. Like he was being watched and judged at the same time.

"Excuse me, but who are you, young man?"

Riku glanced sideways and decided that he hadn't been imagining it. He was standing on a slight rise, overlooking a small town some short distance away. Golden plains dotted with some green patches of trees extended all around him, a blue river that gleamed in the sun not too far from the town. A couple feet from the large rock he'd landed on was a slender young oak tree, planted within the last century or so.

Seated on a dozen or so white, wooden chairs under the hanging leaves were some dozen or so elderly women, books and papers clutched in their hands. The women were clothed in dresses that seemed kind of outdated in style, with full skirts and done in pale or light colors. They all had hats or head coverings of some kind, as well as delicate-looking gloves.

The woman who had spoken was nearest to him, standing by the small sign that read 'Atchison Women's Bible Study Committee'. Briefly, Riku wondered how he could read the sign; it was in a language he'd never seen before. Come to think of it, the woman—err, grandmother by the look of her—had spoken in a language he'd never heard before. But he'd understood and got the feeling that, as he answered, he was speaking in the language, too.

"I…I'm…my name is Riku…ma'am. Uh, where am I?"

The woman glanced over he spectacles at the sign and Riku laughed nervously.

"Yes, well…where is Atchison?"

"In Kansas, Mr. Riku, in the United States of America."

Riku felt really stupid as asked his next question.

"Um, which planet would that be on?"

Their stares seemed to become more prominent, and Riku shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

"Why, on Earth! Where are _you_ from young man?!"

"Destiny Islands," Riku replied, backing up, "I…I won't be staying long, so don't bother yourselves with me. Just need to find something. So…um, I'll just be going now."

With that Riku turned around and beat a hasty retreat, leaving several shocked matrons in his wake. 

"Why, did you _ever_ see such a thing?!"

"I know! And that hair! It was so…so…"

The stern woman who was still standing by the sign raised a hand. "Obviously, the boy is disturbed. We should alert the town."

Being the leader, everyone grudgingly admitted she was right. A couple of the ladies muttered amongst themselves, though.

"My, such a strapping young man! _My_ boys never attainted such an appearance."

"Too true, darling. Very odd clothing, though, and that cane or whatever he was holding was very curious. I wonder where he is from?"

"Some island somewhere, if I heard correctly. Maybe he uses the thing in rituals of some sort."

"Hmm, perhaps an uncultured native?"

"Probably has no restraint when it comes to women…"

"LADIES!"

******

Riku had decided against going into town. Judging from the reactions he'd gotten from those women, he wouldn't be too welcome. He had to be as inconspicuous as he possibly could, though that really required a change of clothes that he didn't have. He glanced at his Keyblade, the most obviously foreign thing about him.

Scratching his head, Riku tired to remember.

"How did Sora do that?"

Waving the weapon a bit, Riku finally searched inside himself. There had always been a place for the Keyblade to go, but where? It was a key of hearts, so maybe…

"Well, it's worth a try."

Riku spun the Keyblade in his hand, concentrating on the connection he felt between it and his heart. Light traveled on the path of the blade as it passed slowly through the air. Riku closed his eyes and a slight breeze started up, blowing his hair around his head. There came a flash of soft, pale blue light and the Keyblade disappeared, going deep inside to rest within his heart.

The wind died down and Riku opened his eyes, somewhat surprised that he'd been able to do it. Refreshed somehow, he scanned the surrounding area again, looking for a place where he had more of a chance of not being seen. He spotted a large, fancy house, two floors with several additions, with an orchard and stable nearby.

Deciding it was as good a place as any, Riku went for it, idly wondering how he was supposed to actually locate the Key Chains. He had no way of tracking or obtaining them. Basically, he was in the situation that usually drove him crazy; he hated not knowing what to do. At one time, uncertainty had been considered worse than actually choosing such a thing as the darkness.

Riku tried to shake off his dark thoughts; his past actions were the last things he needed to be focused on. What's done is done and there was nothing he could do to change it now. He had only to face the future and nothing else. He _would _do what he had set out to do, even if he had no idea how to do it.

He was just running into the orchard when he heard their voices; two little girls, somewhere inside the fruiting trees, laughing as they chased each other through the shadows. Riku hid behind a smooth trunk, trying not to be seen but to catch a glimpse of the children at the same time.

The girls ran by not five feet away, an older one with slightly tanned skin and long, curly hair, fair in color but not really blonde, followed by a younger one who looked basically the same. Riku guessed them to be sisters, maybe two or three years apart. They wore interesting outfits; it started out looking like a dress, but the ends of the skirts were gathered at their knees, giving them more freedom of movement and some slight relief from the increasing heat.

Riku felt it quite well and was beginning to think choosing almost all black to wear, as well as a long coat, had not been a good idea. He wiped one black-gloved hand over his damp brow.

"You'd think growing up on a tropical island would make me used to heat."

"You grew up on a tropical island?"

Standing abruptly upright, Riku turned to look at the two little girls standing directly behind him. A shaky smile spread across his face and he waved nervously at the older girl with the bright gray eyes.

"Err, yeah. We called it Destiny Islands."

"Islands?" The younger one asked, "There was more than one?"

Seeing that the girls were not going to go away and deciding that there was no better place for _him_ to go, Riku sat down on the soft grass. The girls did the same, not at all bothered by the older boy in the black clothing with the silver hair.

"Yes, all of us kids actually lived on separate islands not too far away, but we always called the one we hung out at Destiny Islands."

"That's kinda silly," the older one said, "But that's okay. I'm Millie and this is my sister Pidge. We're staying with our grandparents until our Mum and Dad can buy a new house. What's your name?"

"I'm Riku," he answered.

"So, Mr. Riku, what was it like living on an island?" Millie asked, full of young curiosity.

Riku smiled, though it hid a little pain. It was always hard, thinking about how things used to be; how they could never be again.

"Well, we had a lot of freedom. When we rowed to the island everyday we knew that we had the whole place to ourselves. We built huge treehouses and piers for our boats. When we were younger we played all sorts of games and, when we got to be thirteen and fourteen, we would practice our battle skills against each other."

The girls' eyes were wide, watching him with awed wonder.

"What did you do? Was it like fencing?"

Riku's eyes got distant, remembering, "Oh, we all had different ways. Wakka—he was the same age as me—used a ball. He could throw it so hard it actually hurt when it hit and he sure did know how to aim. Selphie and Tidus, they hung around him all the time. Selphie had this jump rope she could twirl really well, while Tidus used a red pole he'd found as a sword."

Riku's face got sad as he continued, which was not missed by the girls.

"Kairi was the only other girl on the island. She didn't fight, but she liked to watch us. I guess she thought it was funny. And then…then there was Sora. He used a wooden sword, like I did. We were always competing against each other, not just in fighting but in everything else. I was always better than him until…until he had something worth fighting for."

Millie scooted closer to him on the ground, paying no attention to the grass stains on her clothing.

"What was he fighting for? You seem pretty strong. How could he beat you?"

Riku placed one hand over his heart, clutching at the cloth of his shirt.

"He fought for our hearts, not just on the islands but many other worlds besides it. He did everything I couldn't, everything that I tried to do and failed at. From saving the worlds to…to getting Kairi's attention. And even after I betrayed him, he saved me, came to help me even though I had aided our enemy in releasing the darkness. Just recently I saw him, losing everything all over again and me unable to do anything."

Eyes closed against the failure, Riku pulled in a shuddering breath. Admitting this was one of the most difficult things he could do, even to two little girls he hardly knew.

"Don't be sad Riku."

His eyes snapped open as a little hand patted his leg in a calming manner.

"Just be you and everything should be fine."

Riku looked at Millie with complete surprise, into the innocent gray eyes that held some kind of strange strength and courage. As well as…something else.

"You know, you're pretty smart for a kid."

Millie's grin gave Riku a view of perfectly even, white teeth and her wild hair bounced in the wind.

"Your friend is pretty amazing, but you are, too. I mean, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm looking for something he lost; his…Key Chains. He may need them and I want to…to help."

"There, you see?" Millie pointed out as Pidge nodded in agreement, "You can make your own accomplishments. You'll find these Key Chains, if only because you want with all your heart to help your friend. You just have to believe in yourself."

Riku smiled, a dazzling expression accompanied by the shine of his silver hair and the sudden brightness in his turquoise eyes. He felt a real lightness in his heart, a lifting of the weight that didn't seem possible.

It couldn't be that easy…could it?

There came a sudden flash of light, pink and yellow with just a tinge of white. It glowed softly, a gentle shine that emanated from Millie's chest. She looked down at it, surprised. It beat like a heart and an answering glimmer flickered in Riku's right hand. The Keyblade appeared and, with a will of its own, pointing straight at the opposite light.

A thin thread of blue and white connected the end of the blade with Millie's chest. It lingered for a moment, then withdrew, a shining object caught in a bubble of crystalline energy. It was a small playing card, an ace if Riku remembered correctly; the ace of hearts with a fine silver chain connected to one corner.

The Key Chain was drawn into the Keyblade, the pink and yellow light filling it for a moment. Then, with no other preamble, the light completely disappeared, save for a slight film that lingered a moment around his black/white Keyblade. He watched as it disappeared, noticing the subtle changes left in its wake. Everything on the weapon seemed finer, the junction of the blade and hilt a little narrower. It gleamed like glass and small, intricate swirls were engraved at the end.

Millie glanced over at him.

"Was that one of the Key Chains?"

Riku met Millie's gaze and smiled again, finally knowing what to do.

"Yeah. They Lady Luck, I think."

Millie and Pidge stood and Riku followed suit.

"I think the only thing I need to do now is find a way out of here."

Tilting her head in thought, Millie asked, "Where did you first…um, land? If you go back there you might be able to find your way."

"Thanks Millie," Riku replied, and was about to say more when he spotted a group of people approaching the house from the front. They seemed kind of upset and, leading them, was an old, stern-looking woman that was sort of familiar…

"Uh, I think it's time for me to go. Thank you, Millie, for helping me"

The little girl shook her head, her hair glinting in the sunlight, "You do not need to thank me, I was glad to help. Everyone needs a purpose; a goal or something for them to believe in."

Riku started to run up the rise, going backwards to keep the girls in view.

"You really are a smart girl, Millie! Good-bye!"

Millie and her sister waved heartily, oblivious to the group heading their way.

"Bye Riku! And Millie is only what my family calls me! My real name is Amelia! Amelia Earhart!"

******

Riku ran quickly back to the tree and the boulder. Luckily enough for him, the old ladies had packed up and left, leaving him free to work out the problem of getting off this world. He now knew that the Key Chains were hidden inside the hearts of people and that he could…well, he still wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten it out, but at least he had some sort of plan.

The feeling it gave him was incredibly light, and easy; he knew that, somehow, this was going to get more difficult, but he knew he could take it. He'd never been the kind to just give up; not even when he knew, on some level, that what he was doing was wrong.

But this time…he was on the right track. Riku grinned.

"I'll see you soon, Sora, with a big surprise."

His grin faltered a bit as he stood in front of the boulder, wondering what to do. The Keyblade he held seemed able to unlock hearts, revealing the light inside. Perhaps it was able to open the doors between worlds, too. Three years ago that might have sounded a little farfetched, but, after all he'd been through, it was totally plausible.

"I've seen Sora do it enough times, anyway."

Riku, with an almost nonchalant air, pointed his Keyblade to the air above the boulder. That thin thread of white and blue appeared, traveling to a Key Hole that materialized in the bright, sunlit air. The outline of an arched doorway formed around it, a silhouette that opened slowly, revealing intense light within. He found this a great improvement over that black mirror and the cold it brought with it.

With renewed purpose, Riku jumped onto the boulder and through the door, feeling inside him a foreign, almost…well, cheerful attitude.

It was kind of ridiculous; too much like Sora, really, but Riku could deal with that, too.

Laughter, real laughter, echoed back through the doorway as it closed, a click sounding as it locked behind him. No trace of Riku was ever found afterwards, but the people of Atchison did discover many small, black-tinged footprints, ice cold days after they'd been made. It was almost like a shadow had risen out of the ground and followed the silver-haired boy where ever he had gone. 

It would be some time before Riku himself realized what was going on and, when he did, he would be forced to face a truth he didn't want to hear and find the courage within himself to accept what he'd always known.

The shadows would follow him until that time and forever, into eternity.

__

Courage

Courage is the price that Life exacts for granting peace,

The soul that knows it not, knows no release

From little things;

Knows not the livid loneliness of fear,

Nor mountain heights where bitter joy can hear

The sound of wings.

How can Life grant us boon of living, compensate

For dull gray ugliness and pregnant hate

Unless we dare

The soul's dominion? Each time we make a choice, we pay

With courage to behold the restless day, 

And count it fair.

~ Amelia Earhart, 1927

******

Well, here's that other disclaimer I was talking about; I intend to use quite a few historical figures and I acknowledge and respect their lives and accomplishments. It should be noted that the people I consider 'historic' are those who affected our lives but are no longer among us. So this will include a few people who have lived within our century,

Formal stuff aside, I know this chapter was sort of slow, mainly to introduce what exactly is going on. The following ones will have Riku far more involved in the undertakings of…well, you'll find out. This side story is somewhat out of the realm of fantasy that Kingdom Hearts dwells in, but there is a reason behind it. That won't become clear 'till the end of the fifteen or so chapters that this is going to take, but it is vitally important to **Court of Souls**.

There are some big surprises hidden in this fic as well and I hope you'll stick around long enough to see them. I've already noted when I'll be releasing (so to speak) new chapters, but to you it will seem totally random. So, if you care what happens next, you'll have to keep an eye out.

He, he, so sneaky! ^_~

See ya again soon! 


	2. Wait

****

AN: Ack, some of you are just too observant for me. I know Riku opened up just a little _too_ much last chapter, but I was hoping no one would comment. You see, what's going on is kind of a secret, so I don't really want to get into the how and why of everything just yet.

Similar to what's going on in **Court of Souls**, lots of weird stuff will show up, but won't be totally explained until the end (chapter fifteen, which is going to be pretty long).

But if you want my personal reasons for doing what I did last chapter, I think that you can just talk to little kids more easily than adults. What Riku couldn't have said to anyone else he was able to say to the girls, mainly because he used to be a kid, too, and—I suspect—that had been the happiest time of his life, when he still had his friends and could still dream of other worlds.

That's what I think anyway and, paired with those explanations I can't say yet, it makes for a pretty good reason for talking a lot.

Less of that this chapter, anyway; well, a little less anyway. Plus, a pat on the back if you can guess who the famous person is before the end of the chapter!

Chapter II: Wait

Riku emerged almost immediately into an even greater heat than before and a humidity level so high he felt like he was breathing sodden clouds. Instantly, his clothes were plastered to his body and a swarm of biting insects attacked his face, burrowing under his silver hair to get at his scalp.

Cringing, Riku put his hood up, deciding it would be better to be hotter than covered in insect bites. Though he felt the sweat beginning to pour down his arms he didn't remove his gloves, knowing that would only make it worse. Batting away the bugs, he tried to look around, squinting in the bright sunlight.

This landscape was vastly different than the town of Atchison, though the terrain was fairly level. Nearest to him was a run-down looking cluster of houses, huts really, with whole sections of wall and ceiling missing. Some hundred yards or so around the village were scorched fields; whatever had been growing had been reduced to gray ashes and black sludge where some people had tried to put the fire out by throwing water on it. Beyond the fields were thick trees, those on the border ragged and torn.

A bad feeling in his heart, Riku walked towards the buildings, feeling his shoes squish in the damp ground. He looked down at had once been a road and was now a muddy path, dark patches splotching the once white gravel. Riku knelt down to inspect one of the patches and felt bile rise in his throat.

Those damp areas were drying puddles of blood, several hours old.

Gulping hard, Riku inspected the area with a more critical eye, trying to find any survivors. There were none, just as there weren't any bodies or any actual signs of life. Everything was incredibly still, time seeming to hang motionless in the heavy, burning air. Riku didn't know how long he would be able to stand the silence or the feeling of helplessness.

Whatever had happened, he'd gotten here too late to do any good.

Riku broke into a run and went into the nearest hut, hoping to find someone, anyone. But the house was empty, the dirt floor strewn with shattered pottery, bedding, and spoiled scraps of food. Whoever had been here was long gone, confirming Riku's suspicions that the village had been evacuated, but not quickly enough. A massacre had been performed here, the bodies either being buried or…or burned along with the crops in the fields.

Stumbling back outside, Riku held a hand over his mouth, trying not to vomit. Now that he wasn't distracted by the heat or the bugs he could smell half-cooked flesh and the metallic odor of the caking blood. He swallowed convulsively and leaned hard against the wall of the hut, his mind in turmoil.

Who could do such a thing?

"It is a terrible thing, this loss of life and nothing accomplished because of it."

Riku looked up sharply and spotted the thin, elderly man that had been walking towards him, having spotted him even before he entered the village. He was bald and wearing only what looked like loose underwear. He peered through round spectacles at Riku, his expression gentle and surprisingly calm despite the grisly surroundings.

Too upset to wonder what an old man was doing alone in a ruined village, Riku gained control of his heaving stomach and asked, "Who…Who did this?"

The reply was light, almost pondering, "Does it matter?"

Riku looked in confusion at the man, wondering if he was entirely right in the head, "Of course! How can you stop them if you don't know who they are?"

The man shrugged his narrow shoulders, "Say you did stop them: what would you do if someone even worse took their place?"

"I'd stop them, too!"

"But what if _you_ became like them? If _you_ were as the enemy?"

Riku pulled up short, disturbed by the man's insight. He didn't really know what Riku had done…did he? Was it that easy to see? Or was this guy just spouting off?

"What would you know about that kind of thing? You some kind of teacher?"

The man thought for a moment, his dark eyes lifting to the sky, "Yes, I suppose I am. I teach those who wish to learn and are capable of seeing the lessons through."

Riku found himself intrigued by this man; he didn't trust him a bit, but he did feel a compulsion to listen to him.

"Okay then, let's say that I'm a student. Here's my first question, teacher: how do I become like the enemy?"

"When you act in the same manner as they do. You cannot defeat what you are, only be consumed by it."

Riku's eyebrows lifted in surprise, then looked away nervously, not wanting to meet the man's steady, knowing gaze. Whether the old man knew it or not, he said something dangerously close to what Riku had learned the hard way; a pact with the enemy would never work and lead only to despair. He had chosen the darkness, trying to aid the light, but had only been drawn deeper into the abyss.

"Then how are you supposed to beat them?"

"By being what they are not," the old man replied simply and flicked a few flies from the skin of his arm.

Riku saw this and felt instantly guilty. Trying not to think about all the places the man might have been, he took off his coat and handed it to him

"Here, take this."

The man shook his head, "I cannot. It is not my way to wear such things."

Riku continued to hold it out, "Just wear it while you're teaching me. My conscience will bother me if you don't.

A smile spread on the old man's face, lighting the gentle eyes in an amazing way. Riku responded with his own smile as the man took the coat, slipping it onto his slender arms and pulling the hood over his egg-shaped head. He didn't know why, but Riku found himself drawn to his man, as he had been drawn to Amelia and her sister.

"This is an odd material," the old man commented, fingering the cloth, "Where did you obtain it?"

"The coat was given to me by an…acquaintance. I don't know what it's made of."

"Hmm, that is interesting. Where was your acquaintance from?"

Riku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head and batting the flies away. "Err…Hollow Bastion."

The man raised an inquiring brow.

"And where is this?"

"I don't think I want to tell you."

The man looked quizzically at Riku for a moment, noting again his unusual clothes and impossibly silver hair, as well as his bizzare turquoise eyes with their unsettling intensity.

"You come from a land very far away, don't you?"

"Yeah," the teen answered, "I…I'm Riku. I came here because I'm searching for something."

"Do you come as a student, as you said?" The man tilted his head, gazing at Riku with those fathomless eyes. "Or as something more? There have been many; soldiers, fathers, dreamers, brothers, but what are you in this place?"

"A friend," Riku said without hesitating, "But what is this place, exactly? I mean, why have so many come here, only to…to…"

"They come to die and to live, whichever their choice. Some to learn as well, or gain retribution, but," and the old man smiled, something hidden in the soft lines of his face, "Never have I seen a friend traverse these bloodied lands. It is not safe for the likes of you and many would hate you for the conviction you have."

"Why?"

"Because they do not. In this place, life has become an eternal struggle for what you don't have, instead of a celebration of what you do." And for the first time, the man looked tired, the years of his life showing in the deepening creases of his face, "I have tried to show them differently, but I fear that, so far, it has been in vain. The bloodshed continues and the simple joys of life are forgotten."

Riku glanced at the sun just beginning to set, then back at the old man.

"I guess it's up to them when they'll actually listen to you, but am I right in guessing that you're still trying to convince them?"

The man looked up at Riku, that despairing look diminishing a little.

"Yes, I still try, in spite of everything. Come Riku, it will be dark soon. I have prepared a place to sleep in one of the more stable huts. You may stay the night, if you wish."

"Uh, thanks," Riku said and followed the man, feeling the urge to laugh as the ends of his coat dragged on the ground; the man was shorter than he was and the coat was much too large for him.

That, and he wanted a distraction from the increasing disquiet that he felt; something was watching him and he had no idea what it was.

******

The 'place to sleep' was really just a few heaps of dried grass, spread out over the dirt floor. Riku didn't complain though; this was all the old man had. Dinner was a few thin patties of baked rice, washed down by slightly dirty water and a few dry-out fruits afterwards (looked like prunes of some kind). It was the minimal amount to keep a person alive and fairly healthily, so Riku didn't have the heart to refuse.

How could he say no when the man was so willing to share what little he had? And besides, it was strangely filling, making Riku wonder if the man knew more about nutrition and body necessities than he let on.

They didn't need or want a fire and just sat on the ground across from each other, eating in the fading light. The old man kept glancing at Riku, as if trying to figure something out. Riku, not wanting to encourage him, tried to ignore it. 

'Tried' being the key word.

"Why do you keep looking over here?"

The old man smiled again, enigmatic as well as gentle, "I was just wondering what you could be searching for, especially in a place like this. Do you really expect to find it?"

"Well, yeah," Riku answered, "I don't think I would've arrived here if at least one of them wasn't nearby."

"One of what?"

Riku started to answer, but there came a sudden commotion from outside. The two of them went to the door, peering down the main street of the village. At the far end was a group of men, dressed in dirty robes and pants in varying shades of dark brown, red, and green were going through some of the other half-decent houses. They moved as if they owned the place and purposely avoided some of the huts, obviously aware that nothing was left inside.

It took Riku only a moment to realize that these were some of the people responsible for the devastation of the village.

Rage flashed in the depths of his turquoise eyes and a bright light began to flicker in his right hand. The old man saw this and looked to Riku, concerned.

"What are you doing, Riku?"

"I'm going to make them pay for what they did," Riku said under his breath and the light intensified, solidifying into the black/white Keyblade. 

Though surprised, the old man placed himself in front of Riku, the calm expression never wavering.

"Do you not remember what I told you before, student? In your anger, would you become as they are? Are you willing to make that sacrifice?"

That question, spoken so gently, so knowingly, translated a little differently in Riku's mind.

_Are you willing to make that sacrifice **again**?_

Riku pulled back, sudden doubt in his mind, "But…what they're doing…"

"Cannot hurt anyone anymore," the man finished for him, "Don't follow their path, especially when there is no reason to."

Frustrated, Riku turned on the man.

"But what if there _was_ a reason to? What then? Should I just let them do whatever they wanted?!"

"Certainly not, but there are more ways to oppose someone than by fighting them."

Riku's brows flicked together in consternation.

"What ways?"

The old man's smile revealed something of his life; a life of hardship and understanding and a knowledge of what it means to live.

"By waiting and refusing to enter into senseless conflict. Eventually, their own greed and misery would take them and leave you pure and unsullied, free to enjoy the simple pleasures of life."

A smile tugged at the corners of Riku's mouth.

"You mean like grass beds and dried prunes?"

"But of course. What else is there to live for?" And the humor could be heard in that near-ancient voice.

Riku was about to make another comment, but the sound of the intruding men grew closer and the teen suspected that he might have to face them after all. Except, he would act only in defense; he would not disregard his lessons when his teacher was standing right next to him.

He crouched low, Keyblade in hand and tried not to think about the disapproving look on the old man's face. He tensed up to strike, but there came sudden cries of intense fear and many feet pounding as the men hastily vacated the village. Then there was only silence and the increasingly loud sounds of the night. Riku, glancing back at the old man in confusion, stepped out and looked around for whatever had scared the men off.

There was nothing and no one, except…some distance away, on a dry patch of ground, were several small footprints, smudged dark with something similar to soot. Riku walked over to them and knelt down, running his hand over the prints. They were icy cold and fresh, made only moments ago.

Riku scanned the area, but saw nothing else. An uneasy feeling grew in his heart, but, as the old man came over to join him, he wiped the dirt clear. For some reason he didn't want anyone to know about the prints and the unwanted questions they aroused. So, pretending nothing was wrong, Riku turned back to the man, a small smile on his face.

"I guess you were right; all we had to do was wait."

The old man returned his smile, those gentle eyes brightening once again.

"Yes. I am glad you listened to me and believe in what I said. So few others have chosen to follow my teachings the way I taught them. I fear they have been corrupted over the years."

"But that doesn't mean you'll stop, does it?" Riku asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, it doesn't," the man said, his gaze thoughtful and, if only a little at least, happy, "I will continue my life's work, no matter how grave the situation becomes."

Riku ran a hand through his silver hair, feeling a sudden sense of urgency, as if something important was very close.

"That's good; if these people have any sense, they'll listen to you."

"I believe you are right, Riku. You are indeed an excellent student…as well as a friend."

Riku's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't get a chance to answer as a sudden, crystal blue light, lined with soft white, began to emanate from the old man's chest. The Keyblade lifted and pointed straight at the light and a thin tendril of energy, almost the exact same color, ran from the tip to the glowing spot on the old man's chest.

There came a flash and a Key Chain was drawn out and back into the Keyblade, but not before Riku got a good look at it; it was a small butterfly, blue and white with a beautiful pattern on its wings. Blue energy surrounded the Keyblade as it was absorbed and the film eventually faded away to reveal another change in the weapon. This time, it was slimmer and longer overall, the prongs at the end thinner and more ornate.

The old man watched with keen interest at his own chest as the light slowly disappeared, leaving a kind of inner warmth in its wake. He then looked over at Riku, who wasn't really that surprised.

"I take it that was one of the things you are searching for?"

"Yeah. I…I guess, now that I have it, it's time for me to go."

The man nodded, understanding, "I'm I correct in assuming that this is form the person you are a friend to?"

A small smile returned to Riku's face.

"Yes."

"Then don't let me hinder you," the man said almost cheerfully and handed Riku back his coat. "I have a feeling that you may need this."

Riku nodded and began to run back to the place where he had originally arrived. His smile turned to one of daring as he looked back at the old man

"Thanks for everything, especially for the lessons!"

Riku disappeared into the night, leaving an old man to ponder. 

"Perhaps all is not lost," Mahatma Gandhi said quietly to himself as he looked again at one of the many devastated villages of Bengal. His country and his people were being ravaged by constant conflict, but he could feel a little more hope now that he had met a true student and friend.

It was a small gift, but it was enough.

******

In case anyone wants to know, Mahatma Gandhi is one of my favorite people in history. I have quite a few of them and I plan to use them all, was well as a couple unsavory ones for the sake of plot.

Oh, I should mention again that the posting of these chapters may seem a little random, but there is reason for it. The end of this side story must coincide with a certain chapter in **Court of Souls**; basically, this fic will end, but Riku—and any changes he's gone through—will jump to where Sora's action is taking place. Actually, everything that happens in this is very, very important, it just won't become clear for quite a while.

But, when it does, expect some events that will blow you away (or so I'm hoping). And, if you're reading this and not **CoS**, then do, because this is meant to be read with the main story or not at all.

I can't give you a preview for the next chapter without giving the main points of the plot away, so just good-bye for now!!

^_~


	3. Stand

****

AN: It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry for the wait, but I'm glad to be back. Soon I'll be back into the fray in full force, or with as much force as I can muster. I would like to do these chapters more often, but I must control myself. Can't reveal too much you know.

Anyway, I'd like to point out a few things out about Gandhi, since I think it's fun. He protested British rule in India through nonviolence and boycotts; he ate only his own food and made all his own clothes using native materials. His philosophies eventually spread and were somewhat corrupted to justify increased aggression between the Muslims and Hindus around the Pakistani/Indian border. Some of the leaders of these groups asked Gandhi's advice, but did not really headed it. Through his efforts he was eventually assassinated (though, for some reason, I couldn't seem to locate the hows and whys of this. Go figure).

Well, that aside, here's a new chapter and a new point in history. What is it? Just read to find out.

Chapter III: Stand

Riku emerged in a pleasantly cool place, at least compared to where he'd been. It was dark all around with shadowed shapes seemingly suspended in midair. A light mist was drifting slowing, highlighted by soft moonlight streaming through a single window. It was a fairly small room, crowded with the hanging shapes and some blocks that felt slick when he touched them.

"This is odd," Riku said to himself, "I expected something a little different."

He shrugged his shoulders, inadvertently nudging one of the hanging things. It swung forward, then back and smacked him in the face. He jerked back, hitting another one of the things. It, in turn, got the others to swinging and he was enveloped in a plethora of hard objects that felt no regard for Riku's vulnerable state. 

"Hey!!"

Things worsened as one of the things came loose, knocking Riku against the flimsy wooden door. He fell out into the cool night, realizing that the things attacking him were thick slabs of meat, hung in the shed with ice to keep them cool. Riku pulled himself out from under the side of beef and sniffed at his clothes disdainfully.

"Great, just great," he muttered as he stood, brushing the light coating of dirt from his coat. Once reasonably neat, he glanced around, trying to ascertain his location.

So far he had two of Sora's Key Chains; the Lady Luck and the Jungle King. It seemed they were all randomly scattered, so he was more than grateful for the directions he had to follow. Or lack of, actually. He just opened the door and let the light take him to his next destination. It had worked so far, so maybe he wouldn't have any other problems. 

Besides attacking slabs of meat, that is.

He caught sight of a reasonably large, three-floored building no more than twenty yards away, old in style with bricks and logs used in equal amounts. It had a rugged yet elegant look, bespeaking comfort in the vast wilderness. And quite a wilderness it was, with large trees surrounding the area with only a road some distance away. Riku guessed it was a popular stop on travel routes, but he was puzzled by the apparent lack of people.

Not that he was bothered by it; as a matter of fact, it might make getting around easier. He was beginning to suspect that anywhere he went the natives would be suspicious of him.

"I don't really now why," he murmured, then rolled his eyes, "Jeez, I'm starting to talk to myself. What's next? Conversations with the Keyblade?"

Speaking of the weapon, Riku felt inside himself for its reassuring presence and let out a small sigh when he found it, nestled comfortably within his own heart. Despite his best efforts not to, he was becoming increasingly attached to it, even when he knew it was not his own. It belonged to King Mickey and he would eventually have to return it. But he couldn't help that strange connection that was continuing to grow, a tiny thread of light that wrapped around his heart whenever he wasn't looking.

He found himself not minding it very much at all.

Riku approached the large building on silent feet, not wanting to awaken anyone that might be inside. Although, lights were on in several of the windows, so a few people might still be up. And, maybe, one of those people had a Key Chain hidden within their own heart. After all, why would he have come here if there wasn't one?

A small side door yielded to his efforts, coming magically unlocked as soon as he touched it. He swung it in slowly, trying to keep the noise level down to a minimum. He entered into what he guessed was the kitchen, darkened now but with various counters and what he assumed to be stoves placed against the walls and in the center. Everything had been packed up for the night, cupboards and drawers closed but with a set of double doors slightly open at the far end of the room.

Riku made a beeline for them and the crack of light they let in. He was about to go through, but heard voices coming down the hall outside and quickly ducked behind a nearby sink.

"Are you sure we are allowed to do this? You know there were threats against him, especially after that last appearance. What if we are needed?"

"Look, it's the dead of night and we've been on duty all day. We deserve a little break. One of the maids told me about the wines they keep in the basement under the kitchen, so I think we should take a look."

Riku saw the door beginning to open and, frowning at the blow to his dignity, crawled under the sink, pushing aside some buckets and turning his frown into a scowl as water started dripping onto his coat. Whoever these people were, their plumbing was outdated and crappy. Even he'd had better plumbing than this and he'd lived on a secluded island!

While he massaged his wounded pride, the whispering voices moved to the opposite side of the kitchen, approaching yet another door.

"See, I told you. And the door is not even locked. That maid must have left it open for us."

"…Hey, this isn't a door to a basement; this is a door to outside. It shouldn't be unlocked!"

Riku flinched and tried to squeeze more of himself under the sink. He stilled suddenly, as he felt something small, light, and having more than four legs crawl over the top of his head. Crossing his eyes slightly, he just caught sight of two long, whipping antennae.

Very much against his will, he jumped, banging his head on the leaky pipe above him.

"Ow!!"

"What was that?!!" One of the voices yelled and Riku hard footsteps pounding towards him.

"I know what that was!! An **intruder**!!"

"Great," Riku muttered and lunged out from under the sink, swinging expertly around to the door even before he was fully on his feet. Two men in blue uniforms came up behind him, fully visible in the light from the hallway. They had swords belted at their sides, but Riku got the feeling those weren't the only things they could use.

"You there!! Stop right where you are!!"

Riku glanced back, his gray coat billowing out behind him. He offered them a grin as he tossed back his silver hair.

"Sorry, but there's someone I need to find. We'll play later, okay?"

With that, the teen grabbed the handles of the two doors and swung them shut with great force, jamming them together as they met in the center. The two men were left to pound on the door in vain and, discovering such, glanced at each other, stunned.

"Those clothes, that hair…you don't think…"

"I'm afraid so. Let's go around to the front and warn the others: a Confederate spy has made it this far north."

So of the two of them dashed out the back door, rushing to tell their comrades that a fair-haired young man in a gray uniform had managed to get inside the hotel.

And his only target could be President Lincoln.

******

Riku sped up the hallway, somewhat pleased by his success in getting away. If he was lucky, those two would be stuck in the kitchen, leaving him free to locate whoever had the Key Chain on this world. He chuckled as he jumped up some stairs; after all, it wasn't like they would be able to open doors the way he could. Just like he had opened that back one…

"Oh, crap," Riku said suddenly and heard yelling from downstairs. "Just what I need."

He glanced back down the stairs and into the adjoining hallway. Several men in blue were running towards him, swords and rifles aimed his way. Now, swords he could deal with; guns, he wasn't so sure about. Deciding not to push his luck, he resumed his flight down the adjoining corridors, hardly noticing the elaborate wallpapers and lighting fixtures in brass and copper. Thick, wine red carpet cushioned his steps and numerous high windows lined the walls and reached up into the vaulted ceilings.

"There he is!! Stop him!!"

Grimacing, Riku looked behind him, seeing men coming from two directions; the lower floor and the upped floor, groups converging at the apex of the stairs. Riku's turquoise eyes narrowed as he realized they had isolated him to one floor and, eventually, he would have to fight them off. Personally, he thought they were a little crazy; he knew he'd kinda broken in, but that didn't merit killing him. Or, maybe it did. Who knew what kind of bizarre customs were to be found on some worlds.

And if they were intending to kill him, an honest traveler, what would they do to their own people? Riku shuddered to think about it.

"What is the meaning of all this?"

Riku looked ahead again and spotted another man, leaning out a door and looking around in apparent confusion.

_Oh no_, Riku thought, _Here's one of the natives now. In the state the rest of them are in, I don't think I want to leave him alone with them. Who knows what they might do to him, the crazies._

So, letting his conscience guide him for once, Riku pushed the man back into his room and followed, quickly shutting the heavy wooden door behind them. That done, he grabbed a nearby chair and shoved it under the doorknob, dragging a mahogany dresser over to reinforce it. Hopefully this would hold them off long enough for them to cool down. He breathed deeply and tried to ignore the senseless ramblings from outside.

"Oh my God!! He's taken the President hostage!!!"

"Fall back!! Whatever you do, don't aggravate him!!"

"Aggravate me?" Riku muttered, frowning, "What are they talking about? _They're_ the ones who are aggravated."

"You really think so, young man?"

Riku looked at the man seated on the opulent bed, dressed in white and orange striped pajamas and a scarlet robe. He was rather tall, even sitting down and deceptively skinny. Dark, short hair waved back from his forehead and a short, bushy beard adorned his chin. His eyes were dark as well, incredibly calm despite the situation and masking an incredible strength. He kinda reminded Riku of the old man he had just left, though the two differed greatly in appearance.

"Well, yeah. It's not like I did anything wrong," Riku paused, feeling a strange willingness to tell the whole truth to this gentle-looking man, "Err, I did sort of break in, but that's only because it's extremely easy for me to open locks, not to mention that I'm looking for something."

"Oh, well, if that is the case," the man raised an eyebrow, clearing not believing him. Riku gave him an annoyed look.

"Hey, I just did you a favor. Those people out there are totally unreasonable and you were completely off guard. They would have taken you apart."

The man's second eyebrow joined the first and Riku got the distinct impression that he was being silently laughed at.

"Well, believe whatever you want to believe," the teen groused, sitting himself down on one of the plush chairs situated around the room, "I know what I'm doing."

The man settled himself more comfortably on the bed, deciding it best to talk with this clearly confused young man, "And what is that, exactly?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "I told you, I'm looking for something, but I don't think I'll find it stuck in this room."

"Probably not," the other allowed, and gazed at him with a well-veiled intensity, "So, what is your name, young man?"

"Riku. And you are?"

"Call me Abraham," the man replied, "This thing you are searching for, is it something special?"

Since there was nothing much else to do, Riku leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess you could say they're special, but powerful would be a better word."

"Oh. Then, perhaps, they are not so special."

Riku glanced at him askance, "Why wouldn't they be?"

"Power does not make something, or someone, special. It makes them known, but no more than that."

"But these are special," Riku argued, trying not to listen to a truth he knew all too well, "They were given to a friend of mine by the people that he had helped. They put their hearts into these, giving my friend the power to stand up to his enemies."

Abraham smiled in a disconcerting way that Riku couldn't quite understand, "Well then, I suppose they are special, if they come from the heart. The heart is, in a way, a power itself."

"I know that. I know…," Riku said darkly, his memories claiming him.

Abraham saw this and was concerned. This boy was not as confused as he first thought him to be; instead, he was seeing an intelligent young man with many conflicts in his past that he had not yet put behind him. There were shadows in his eyes, shadows and a newfound light that the teen himself did not seem to understand. There was a very complex person beneath that calm, almost snobbish exterior, one human very much alive and totally unaware of it.

"Do you consider your heart a power, Riku?"

Startled, Riku jerked out of his revere, casting a withering glance at Abraham, who merely smiled gently.

"Why would you care?"

"I am concerned because I see in you a rare kind of person, one worth encouraging and protecting."

"I don't need protecting!" Riku spat, "I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"But what about encouragement?"

Riku opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He really had no answer for the man and a few moments of painful silence ensued. Abraham nodded his head at some inner knowledge and stood, going over to Riku and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. The teen would have shook it off, but the other man was just ridiculous enough in his striped pajamas for Riku to let it pass.

"I think you should take a stand for yourself while searching for these things, Riku. It would do you good, and probably your friend as well."

"Whatever," Riku said, smiling and a blue/white light gathered in his hands.

At the same time, a yellow and black spot of brilliance grew on Abraham's chest, mixed with deep mahogany and bronze. Riku stood and the Keyblade appeared in his right hand, the black/white surface gleaming in the lamplight. He pointed it towards the other man and the thread of blue joined the two. After a moment, it retreated, a small Key Chain shaped like a yellow bird contained within the crystalline bubble of blue.

"The Metal Chocobo," Riku said softly as it was drawn into the Keyblade, which had already begun to change. The blade lengthened even more and the handles around the hilt curved instead of bent, ornate, swirling patterns ringing them and a small, heart-shaped diamond appearing at the junction of blade and hilt.

Abraham found himself caught surprisingly off guard, staring down in almost wonder at the black and yellow light that gradually faded from his chest. He then looked to Riku, seeing more of that hidden person just beneath the surface.

"Your friend must be quite a person, to have items such as these."

"He is," Riku said, his voice still soft, "I don't think I will ever compare to him."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Sure…sure about what?" Riku asked, his voice normal again. He had not been paying attention and obviously wasn't aware of what he had just said, "Well, uh, that was the whole reason I came here, but now I don't know how I'm supposed to get out. Those guys are still outside."

"You can try the window. We are only on the second floor and there are vines that a strong young man like yourself should be able to hold onto."

"I guess that'll work," Riku said and approached the window, judging the distance, "Actually, I think I can jump."

Abraham raised and eyebrow, "Are you sure? You might hurt yourself and how would you get away then?"

Riku grinned at him, "I told you, I can take care of myself. A jump like this is nothing compared to some of the other stuff I've done. Just keep those crazies off my back."

"I'll be sure to," Abraham said with a wry smile and watched with amusement as the strange, silver-haired teen in the odd clothes jumped out the window and landed fairly easily on the ground below. He went straight for the meat house, of all things, and went inside. Time passed and he did not come out, so Abraham was left to suspect that the boy had had more secrets hidden beneath his cool exterior.

The President then glanced at his barricaded door and chuckled softly. He was looking forward to telling his wife about this strange occurrence and was secretly surprised with himself at finding something humorous and enjoyable, especially in these times.

The Union was in terrible danger, yet he was able to smile at a bizarre young man with abilities not seen in this world. It made him happy, of all things. He smiled again, the kindness showing through.

"Thank you, Riku."

******

Ah, one of my favorite presidents. I couldn't do anything concerning history without him in it; the story would somehow come out obscene. In case you're wondering, this took place a short time after the Emancipation Proclamation, so many Southerners would not be feeling too kindly towards Mr. Lincoln. Would one actually try to attack him?

I don't know, but Union soldiers on edge are bound to assume a lot of things.

Anyway, I can't tell you when the next chapter will be coming out, but I will give you a hint as to what it's about: Riku will still be in America, but it's a bit further in the past. I haven't yet decided if there will be a United States at that time or not, but it's around that period.

And it has nothing to do with any recognizable famous people. They're more of a group really.

Until then… ^_^ 


	4. Know

****

AN: Hey, what's happening? Here I am, Rem-chan, to write another chapter of what is becoming a rather large endeavor. As time passes (and I go to more World History classes) I find that there is so much I _could _do, but I have to restrain myself. This has to be fifteen chapters long and no more, or else it will not connect properly with 'Court of Souls'.

Oh, and speaking of that, I posted the next part yesterday, but it didn't show up on the update list, so, if you're reading that one (and you'd better be), check it out.

Anyway, I'm running a little late tonight because I couldn't get all the information I really wanted. As some of you may have guessed, I'm focusing on Native Americans this chapter and I just couldn't pick any one group/clan/tribe/nation. To solve this, I came up with a kind of compromise: I'm writing lots of everything, combining all the elements of Indian culture and ways of thinking.

Inaccurate, I know, but I'm not using too much detailed information anyway. The real in-depth history stuff will come in the latter chapters, when the serious development on Riku's part is underway.

Chapter IV: Know

Riku flew at an easy pace through a corridor of intense white light, speeding towards whatever his next destination. After the first couple of times, he gotten used to the strange hovering deal inside this tunnel; the soles of his feet skimmed just above a iridescent surface of soft pearl, following an unmarked path to a door much the same. The black/white Keyblade was held in his right hand, pulsing gently, like a beacon.

He got the feeling that if he were to let go of it, he would become lost in the countless halls of infinite white.

Quite suddenly, a door appeared ahead of him, arched and gleaming like the floor inches beneath his feet. As he rushed towards it he brought the Keyblade up, point the ornate tip to the small Keyhole in the very center of the door. The white barrier slid open to the outside, revealing a soft darkness and a gently shinning half-moon bathing towering trees in its effervescent light.

"Here we go again," Riku murmured and allowed himself to the thrown through the door, tilting forward so that he vaulted off the soft ground with one hand, flipped, and landed gracefully on his feet, the Keyblade disappearing from his hand.

Looking around with obvious interest, Riku spotted…trees. And more trees, and more trees. 

"At least it's cooler," the silver-haired boy said allowed to the eerie moon with its division of dark and light. "Hmm, if I didn't know better, I'd say that was a sign."

"Indeed."

Riku stood stock-still, moving only his eyes to take in the sight of many men, who had been hidden in the trees the first time he had surveyed the area.

_Just great. First old ladies, now this. I bet they saw the Keyblade, and the door I came through._

Breathing slowly to keep his calm, Riku turned to greet the nearest of the men. He was a slightly tan fellow in his mid to late thirties, with soft pants of a fawn-colored material and a vest with a kind of interwoven pattern of small round cylinders that stretched from one side of his chest to the other. What looked like throwing axes were strapped to his waist, hanging from a belt adorned with gray down feathers and what appeared to be bird talons.

His sharp, almost exotic features were framed by raven black hair, long and held back by a band of that same fawn material, only this had red diamond patterns on it. His eyes were black in the night darkness and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking, though Riku tried. The teen had the sneaking suspicion that the judgement of him rested with this man, apparently the leader.

"Um, hello," it sounded lame even as he said it, "I'm…not from around here. I'm just passing through looking for something. I'm not going to cause any trouble."

They all just stared at him. Riku winced inwardly. As it was turning out, no matter what he said, people were still suspicious of him. Was it his clothing? His hair? He admitted that most people didn't have silver hair, but did it really matter all that much, nor did his clothing. As this journey of his went on, he was becoming increasingly confused as to why appearance was mattering so much. 

It couldn't be that big of a deal, could it?

"You say you are passing through," the raven-haired man stated. "But surely openings of light deserve more of a special title."

_Just as I thought_, Riku admitted with an inward grimace. This was not looking good. He sighed a little and decided to just wing it. If it came down to running away (he didn't really feel like fighting anymore, not after those two last worlds), he probably had enough time to turn back around, reopen the door, and escape.

But that was a final option; he had to find the Key Chain at all costs.

"It's becoming normal for me," Riku replied, lifting his chin. "I'm sorry if it bothers you, but I _am _here for a reason and I cannot stop for long."

"And what reason would that be?"

One silver eyebrow lifted.

"I already said it: I'm looking for something. I'm pretty sure it doesn't concern you, so I really have no business with you," deciding that he was laying it on a little thick, Riku offered a small smile. "I'll try to keep from causing trouble if I can."

"Trouble has already come to this forest. This very night shadows were seen moving through the trees, shades that could not be cast by a man or beast."

Riku's heart stilled.

_Shadows?_

"Oh man," he said softly. "It can't be what I think it is. It just can't be."

The man walked closer, apparently unafraid of the teen whose turquoise eyes were dark with foreboding. Little did Riku know of it, people were more able now to tell things about him, about the growing honestly within. His heart, formally less than he thought it was, had begun to grow, in ways he still couldn't understand.

Riku himself couldn't see it yet, but those around him could _feel_ what had started the moment the Keyblade had been given to him.

However, the final result of this was still a long ways off, and Riku had to focus on this current problem. Shadows…shadows that moved without anything to cast them. And they had appeared right before he had, as if they had skipped the last world he was in to beat him here. That bespoke of an insight that was troubling in its possibilities and overall dangers. Riku's fists clenched and his eyes flashed, oblivious for the moment to the man standing almost directly in front of him.

"But they're sealed away! I saw it myself! I lived it! How could they possibly be back after all we went through?"

"What is it that you speak of, that burns in you so?"

Riku's head snapped up, noticing the tall native no more than a foot away. He instinctively backed up a step, then regained his composure. It would not do for the man to know that he kind of intimidated the teen, if only with his impressive carriage and experienced eyes that seemed to miss nothing.

He met those eyes, facing the unsaid challenge, "It's in the past, over but not forgotten. You better hope, for your sake, that those shadows are not what I believe them to be. I don't know if I could protect this world, or any, from them."

The man tilted his head, the few black and white feathers woven into his hair swaying slightly.

"This world?"

Riku smiled again, looking both tired and superior at the same time. "Isn't it obvious? I'm not from this world."

The warriors, or so Riku guess them to be, tensed around him, tightening somewhat the circle they'd had him in since the beginning. Riku wasn't afraid, for he had done nothing wrong, but he did worry a bit as to who might get hurt if he fought. Though these men had an assortment of throwing axes and long knives, they probably could not withstand the power of the Keyblade. Only long-range weapons would be able to do serious damage and these people were without them, since things like spears would be unwieldy in the tight confines of a thick forest.

Both Riku _and _the dark-eyed man facing him knew this, so the tall leader motioned for his warriors to stand done. They did so, though with obvious hesitation. Riku couldn't blame them, really, as he doubted they had ever seen anyone like him before.

The man finally came to a decision. Whether this young one was a spirit or a demon, he did not seem to mean any harm. A strange feeling came off him, not altogether unpleasant, like the shadows, but odd, foreign and familiar at the same time. It was like remembering something forgotten long ago, rising out of the mists of time. Certainly his appearance lent to this, with that moon-colored hair and freshwater eyes.

"Are these shades not from this world as well?"

"Yes," came Riku's somber reply. "They come from a place both light and dark, evenly divided. That's why I thought the moon was a sign, since it's a perfect half. I didn't come here to stop the shadows, but my presence probably drew them."

The man nodded, once. "Can you defeat them?"

"I don't know," Riku answered, though the words almost stuck in his throat. "But I'll try."

A ghost of a smile cracked that hard, handsome face framed by that impossibly dark hair. "Then you will help us tonight. My name is Amiotte Black Hawk."

"Err, I'm Riku…just Riku," he added as they all looked at him expectantly. "I don't know how much of a help I'll be, but I will try my best."

Black Hawk nodded and turned abruptly around, clearing expecting Riku and the rest of them men to follow. They did, Riku with some slight consternation. He wasn't used to following the lead of someone else, but in this case he had no choice; these people knew their land and he did not, so it would be better for everyone if he just kept his mouth shut and did as he was told.

Or did as he saw, anyway. All the men seemed to disappear into the woodwork, fading in like shadows themselves. He was hard-pressed to keep track of Black Hawk, who was the most adept of them all. With the light, soft footwear he had on, he made no sound whatsoever as he ran. Riku, in his heavier shoes, had to compensate by lightening his step while still going fast enough to keep up. It was difficult, but not impossible and, after several minutes of this, he settled into an easy, striding pace that could be kept up for miles.

So centered was he on blending in with the trees and darkness around him, Riku did not see Black Hawk look back and smile once again, nor the other warriors glance at each other with increasing awe. Little did he know it, Riku was adapting to a way of moving and thinking that often took the young men of their tribe years to perfect. That he did it in but a few moments was quite an accomplishment that was somewhat difficult to accept.

Then again, they had all seen him arrive, leaping with unnatural grace through a door of white light that blazed like the sun, a mysterious, vanishing weapon balanced easily in his grip.

Riku, once again oblivious to the theories that were starting to fly around him, continued on, searching with his heart for that strange emptiness that always signaled the presence of them enemy. He got something, but it was too indistinct for him to be sure. It could've been one of them, but it didn't feel right. It was off, actually; darkness and something…else mixed in. What, he didn't know, but it bothered and intrigued him at the same time.

Some ways ahead, Black Hawk slowed his pace, stopping quietly just at the threshold of a small clearing, the moonlight filling the meadow with lunar gold and silver that glinted off the very blades of grass. The light also clearly outlined the dark shapes that Riku knew all too well, short and squat with wriggling antennae and empty yellow eyes. There were dozens of them, milling about the meadow as if waiting for something.

Waiting….

"We have to face them now," Black Hawk said softly to his men, pulling two long knives from sheaths strapped to his thighs. "We cannot let them reach the village."

They all nodded in agreement and drew their own weapons.

Waiting…

As if signaled by some unknown force, the raven-haired man and his warriors charged silently forward all at once, the faces set in grim, ready expressions. Riku, however, did not move for one full second.

_Waiting…_

"No! DON'T!"

But it was too late. The warriors were among the shadows now and discovering that their weapons had no effect whatsoever. As the silver-haired teen watched with horror as the dark ones leapt at them, short claws extended. One young man, no more than four or five years older than Riku himself, fell under several of them, a spot of crystalline red opening up on his chest. His cries reached Riku's ears and the spell was broken.

"NO!" He yelled and rushed forward, the Keyblade appearing in his hand. "I won't let you do this! Not again!! NOT EVER!!"

They fell back at the first swipe of his weapon, the shadows suddenly desperate to get away, as if they knew who and what he was. They weren't quite fast enough though, and, with several three-hi combos, six of the creatures burst into black smoke, a few small hearts lifting from their grasps and drifting back to the fallen warriors. Those still fighting backed off, awed anew.

It was a sight to pale all others; an apparition—for this Riku could be nothing else—battling creatures otherwise invincible with a weapon that could not be crafted by human hands. As he swung around to meet foes behind him, his gray coat and moon-colored hair swirled with the motion and inhuman eyes met the challenge of battle, unfearing.

It was all over in a few scant moments, all but two of the shadows destroyed by Riku. Those two stood some distance away, having not been involved in the battle from the first. On the contrary, they had gotten more excited when Riku had appeared and had almost looked satisfied as he had cut down their fellows. The teen turned to take care of them, regardless of this, but they melted into the darkness around them. He did not go after them, believing that this was enough.

With a satisfied sigh, Riku spun the Keyblade so that it disappeared, going back inside to rest within his heart. Then, he walked over to Black Hawk, who was waiting with his men and the few wounded at the edge of the forest. The first thing he did when Riku was close enough was gesture to his fallen warriors.

"Will they recover?"

"Yes. Their hearts were returned, so they should be fine if they get some rest."

"So those creatures struck at the spirit, instead of the body."

Riku's eyes widened at the man's insight. "Yeah, that's how it works. Those were called Heartless and, as you saw, they prey upon the heart. Or the spirit, I guess, if you want to call it that. To fight them, you must use your heart or a weapon of the heart."

Black Hawk lifted an eyebrow. "And the weapon you carry, is it one such."

"Yes, but…it's not mine," Riku admitted grudgingly, not wanting to lie to these people, who had trusted him. "I'm only using it while I search."

The tall man gave him an almost smug smile.

"We knew that."

Riku glanced sideways at him, his expression skeptical. "You did? How?"

"Because you do not carry it with pride. You use it, then put it away, refusing to know how it is a part of you."

"…a part of me," Riku said softly, finding that he was not surprised.

"Yes, as any weapon would be," Black Hawk turned to his men an instructed them to carry the wounded back to their village, then, once they were gone, remained alone with Riku, who was still lost in thought. "You would not be able to wield it so deftly if it had not become a part of yourself. You and it are one and the same; this much my people have come to know."

Black Hawk began walking with him back towards where he had originally arrived, aware that soon the boy would be leaving. This much he had come to know, too.

Riku glanced at him, aware that the raven-haired man did not need to provide escort. It looked like the only reason he had come to this world had been to confront the Heartless, so he supposed he could leave without getting a Key Chain. It irked him, but he let it pass. It was a new thing, to take events both easily and seriously at the same time, one moment laid-back, the next, tense and prepared for battle. New and odd, but ultimately comfortable.

Now, if only he could discover the reason as to why all this was happening and why he felt like something was watching him. Watching, and waiting for its chance.

Riku had managed to shrug off the feeling by the time they reached his original entry point, an ordinary-looking cluster of trees with a particularly old and knarled one at the very center. Riku went up to it and felt the door hidden within the hollow of its trunk. Black Hawk accompanied him and examined him again when he wasn't looking.

"So, Riku, that is truly all there is to your name?"

Surprised by the odd question, Riku looked up.

"Well, yeah."

"Are you content to have nothing to promise who you are?"

The teen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I guess I never really thought about it before. Where I come from, we have not descriptions in our names."

"Then perhaps I have one for you, in thanks for what you did for us tonight."

Against his better judgement, Riku asked. "What is it?"

"Silver Heart."

"Uh, come again?"

Black Hawk smiled at his confusion. "It is simple. My people often combine two attributes to make a clan name for a child. One having to do with the body, such as this," he gestured to his black hair, "And a capability, such as having the eyes of a hawk."

_Why am I not surprised?_

"So, the silver is for my hair, but the heart…?"

The tall man shook his head in exasperation. "You should know, Riku."

Riku paused and, for a brief moment, dared look inside himself.

"…I guess you're right. You really _do _know these things, don't you?"

Black Hawk nodded and a bright green light emerged among the trees, shot with the brightest of red. The tall man glanced down in surprise at this chest, the source of the sudden light. Riku, in response to the abrupt change, brought forth his Keyblade again, the blue/white light joining the red/green as he pointed it straight at Black Hawk. There came that stream of perfect light, retrieving what was lost.

A small red feather, connected to a bright green chain, was drawn into the black/white Keyblade, which altered once again. The handles surrounding the hilt formed the starting slope of a heart outline and, on the black side, a dark diamond appeared to mirror the one on the white side. Gradually, the light faded away and Riku admitted that, once again, he had been caught off guard.

"I guess I found what I was looking for after all."

Black Hawk rubbed the spot on his chest where the light had been, feeling a lingering warmth.

"This has truly been a night to remember. I shall be telling my children and their children of this tale for many generations to come. I sure you would not be troubled by this, Riku Silver Heart."

Riku tilted his head, giving, for once, a real smile. "Not at all, as long as I can do the same with my friends."

Black Hawk came up and pounded him on the back in a strangely normal gesture. To Riku, it was exactly like something Wakka would have done in the old days, just to Tidus, not him.

"We shall both find many stories in this to fill the long nights, if only we remember what we know."

"What we know?" Riku questioned, then shook his head. "No, don't tell me. I think I want to figure it out on my own."

"Then fare well, Silver Heart," Black Hawk said almost ceremoniously, turned, and walked away, smiling to himself.

Riku smiled as well, then opened the door once again to travel to the next world, but he was ignorant of two things.

The first was that, in a quick, amazingly deft motion, Black Hawk had woven a black and white hawk feather into the rear left of his sliver hair while seeming to do nothing more than pat him on the back. It was stuck fast there and it would be quite some time before he realized its presence.

The other, however, was not so trivial a matter. Two shadows with almost empty yellow eyes watched him leave and, once certain he was well on his way, went up to the door and opened it themselves, traveling along behind him in those infinite halls of white.

After all, they would follow him forever, and into eternity.

******

Whew! I don't know why, but that one was a bit different in the others. Altered elements, to be sure, but just the feeling I got writing it was a little strange. Oh well, I kind of like it besides.

As you can tell, Riku is changing, little by little. That _is _the purpose of this side story, after all, besides to explain the-----SPOILER-----in 'Court of Souls'. But Riku doesn't meet up again with Sora until the third book, so you'll be waiting a while. Hopefully, I can make it worth the wait.

Okay, I dare any and all of you to guess who the famous person is next chapter (and yes, he _is _famous, but only if you know where to look). His main time period is the 1700s and he was a big mystery among the high classes. An exiled nobleman, he baffled everybody by his strange ways, but impressed them as well with extensive wealth, impressive carriage (despite being fairly short), and eyes that everyone always described as 'so dark a blue they were nearly black'.

If you can figure out who he is, you really do deserve a cookie (but don't expect one from me; I haven't figured out how to e-mail solid objects yet). ^_~

Good luck!


	5. Live

****

AN: Ah ha! Another chapter, and one I'm sure will surprise everybody. As far as I know, nobody was able to guess who this next person is. Like I said, he _is _famous, if you counting being a really big enigma being famous. There are some things in this chapter that won't make much sense, but I will explain everything in the bottom author's notes.

I'm bending history a little bit in this one, but it'll be the only chapter that I'll do that in.

Oh, there are a few things I need to point out about the last chapter. Black Hawk wasn't actually a famous person; I just made him up, a composite of the information that I had gathered. It was the Native American peoples as a whole that were my focus

Anyway, on with the chapter, as I am running out of time (again). Oh, and I should warn you that there is some adult material in this chapter, not concerning violence, but having to do with adult/child sexual activity. Nothing happens, but I thought that I should warn you anyway. If you can't deal with that (or your like, younger than thirteen), then just skip this chapter. 

Chapter V: Live

Riku felt pretty good as he emerged in the next world, even though it was so dark out he could barely see his hands in front of his face. He'd gotten four of the Key Chains fairly quickly; the Lady Luck, Jungle King, Metal Chocobo, and now the Fairy Harp were all held safely within his—no, King Mickey's Keyblade. There were still quite a few to do, but it was an advancement none the less. If it weren't for the disturbing appearance of the Heartless, Riku might have thought of this as a piece of cake.

Sniffing the air disdainfully, the silver-haired teen decided to disregard that fact for the moment. For all he knew, those had been a band of rouge Heartless, left to wander without the guidance of Ansem. That was probably the last he'd see of them, so he shouldn't worry.

Maybe, if he could keep telling himself that, he would believe it.

"Man, what's that smell?" Riku asked himself quietly, peering into the shadows around him. 

From what he was able to tell, he was in a dark alley, surrounded by piles of filth, while what he guessed to be rats ran boldly over his feet. Riku kicked at the rodents, disgusted. So he was in a city, but couldn't city people afford to fix up the place a little? Trash and offal were littered around him; not only that, but there were several _people _littered around him as well. They were huddled against the cold stone walls of the surrounding buildings, cowering under the eves of the shingled roofs above them as a light drizzle began to come down, bringing the promise of future rain.

Riku scowled. The people hadn't noticed him, as he was partially hidden behind a piece of wall and a half-broken wooden door, but, then again, what reason did they have to looking at their surroundings? This was a place without hope, only despair and, at the sight of it, Riku's anger began to simmer. He knew some worlds were better off than others, but this was ridiculous! Not two feet away from him were two children, a boy and a girl, cowering under a tattered blanket and dressed in rags, their small, pale hands trembling from hunger.

"What _is _this?" Riku whispered fiercely, becoming more enraged by the minute. "How could people let this happen?!" 

His anger was so intense that he did not notice the dark shapes coming up behind him, or the way that all the beggars looked away as they passed. He wasn't even aware of the large club aimed towards his head and, when he was plunged into pain-laced darkness, he had no idea what had hit him. 

The teen fell limply to the filthy ground, his silver hair spread like a halo around his head and a small trickle of blood beginning to seep through the glistening strands. The five thugs around him looked down at his prone body with twisted satisfaction and bent to loot whatever they could. Surely this strangely dressed boy who was obviously a foreigner would have something valuable.

After all, how many of this boy's like did common folk see in the slums of Paris in this day and age? This year, 1743, was marked by heavily divided classes and the chance to take from the privileged was too good of an offer for them to pass up.

One of them flipped the unconscious Riku over with his foot and two others bent to rifle through his clothing, searching for anything they could sell. If they didn't find anything, it was not so bad a thing. The boy was healthy, and his silver hair was quite a distinguishing trait that some of the more flexible nobles might find desirable. Vice was as common in Paris as the rats in the streets and many of the aristocrats sought new and interesting ways of pleasure, not the least of which were young men and boys.

"He has nothing," the stout member of their group said in rough French. Their leader, characterized by a naturally sneering mouth and beady eyes. "What should we do?"

The leader smiled, turning his sneer into a twisted smirk. "Bring him. I know of one nobleman, Achille Cressie, who would be pleased with such a boy and will pay a high price." 

There were varying looks of revulsion and sick amusement, one of the larger men slung the helpless Riku over his shoulder and the group began walking away, unmindful of the steadily increasing rain.

They would have gotten away clean, had not keener than human eyes caught the dull flash of Riku's hair through the dark and the rain. Those eyes, so dark a blue they were nearly black, narrowed at the sight of this. As the group left the alley and rounded a corner, a black-clothed figure stepped out the shadows, a cape flowing around him like a living thing. He was like a shadow himself, save for the small amount of ruffled lace at his throat, were a blood red ruby was sunk into the pristine cloth. His dark, slightly curling hair was beginning to plaster itself to his head and he raised one small, beautiful hand to push a few loose strands away from his face.

He had other plans for this night, but the sight of five grown men making off with an unconscious boy was something he could not ignore. Plus, his superior hearing had caught the name 'Achille Cressie', one which he was very familiar with and had no liking for at all. If they were going off to do what he thought they were going off to do, he could not leave the unknown boy to their and Achille's mercy.

His mind made up, he walked quickly after them, the thick soles of his shoes causing splashes in the growing puddles of rainwater.

******

"Hmm, this _is _quite a surprise. You say you found him just standing in an alley?"

"Indeed we did, sir. We were quire surprised and thought immediately of you."

Riku's befuddled mind was having a hard time focusing, as did his narrowly open eyes. A spot on the back of his skull was throbbing painfully and it felt like he'd been run over by a Behemoth. He dared not move, for that might make the pain worse, so he merely listened to the confusing words being said around him and tried to make sense of it all.

"You did, did you? I pray that you do not do so when questioned by the authorities."

It was said with such quiet malice, with a promise of terrible retribution, that the other voice trembled and stumbled over its answer.

"No-no, of course not! We ju-just thought that he might be one that you would prefer!"

There came a soft, twisted chuckle that Riku did not like at all. Had he been able, he would've tried to get a better look, but the pain brought on by the bright lights was a little too much to bear.

"You were correct in that at least."

Then, much to Riku's surprise and instant revulsion, someone began pressing their fingers against his sodden clothes, feeling the firmness of his honed body and lightly stroking his silver hair. He tried to sit up, but his limbs felt heavy and just lifting his head a little caused a wave of dizziness. As much as he wanted to, he could do nothing as a warm hand slipped inside his shirt to brush against his cold, wet chest.

"I believe this will go very well. Come into the next room and I will pay you now. And you, ready the boy for my return."

Riku heard several sets of footsteps retreating, then the opening and closing of a door. Not daring to move, he only forced his eyes open just a little ways more, letting them adjust to the light bit by bit. Around him he was able to make out an opulent room, the wallpaper red and white striped with royal purple carpeting. Lush, overstuffed chairs and couches with elegant wooden frames were scattered here and there in the small room, which was dominated by a heavy, curtained bed and a large cabinet with glass doors.

What Riku was able to make out behind those doors did not encourage him at all.

In the meantime, a middle-aged man with watery brown eyes and slicked-back, soot-colored hair had approached the couch Riku was laying on. With the air of long practice, the man put his arms under the teen and lifted him, ignoring his soft groan from the sudden vertigo. The man slipped Riku's coat from his shoulders and placed it over the back of the couch. Riku tried to struggle, but it was an effort, his stomach churning from the forced movement.

"You should not resist so much," the man said evenly, as if he were discussing the weather and not forcing Riku's arms up so that he could remove his shirt. "If my master is satisfied enough, he may keep you here for his pleasure. He treats his favorites well." The man paused and a leery grin appeared on his face, cementing Riku's dislike of the man. "If anything, you will be better off than his wife!"

The man pulled Riku's shirt over his head, greedily taking in the sight of his bare chest.

_Great, another one, _Riku thought with disgust and an increasing fear. He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't sure if he could get away or not. That blow to the head had done a lot of damage. It was an injury that would take a little time to heal, even for him, and he was basically disabled until it was.

With a helplessness that caught in his throat like bile, Riku watched as the man set his belts aside and tugged at the top of his pants. He jerked instinctively as the hem began to go down and forced himself to keep from kicking out with all his strength.

"That is quite enough."

Quite suddenly, a black-clad figure appeared behind the brown-eyed man, a dark cape billowing in the wind from the now-open window. Before the man could even turn around, he was felled by a fast blow to the temple, collapsing without a sound. The figure stepped towards Riku, concern in those deep, night-colored eyes.

He was a short man, maybe in his mid to late forties, dressed all in black with slightly waving hair tied back at the nape of his neck with a neat black bow. He was wet and pale, but a kind of contained power radiated from him, partially hidden by the impressive, refined way he carried himself even in a situation like this. His movements were quick and direct, not a single motion wasted, and filled with an almost inhuman grace.

This new man kneeled next to Riku, grabbing the teen's clothing from where it was scattered around him.

"Can you stand?"

Riku started to shake his head, then winced from the pain and muttered a garbled, "No, but don't leave me here. I…I don't think I can…"

The man smiled slightly, showing off perfectly white teeth. "Do not concern yourself. I have no intention of leaving you here for Achille's devices, of which I have very little liking. But if you cannot stand, I fear I will have to carry you through the house, which will not be without danger."

"I'll take that risk," Riku replied, ignoring the pain for the moment to examine the man more closely. "Why are you helping me?"

"I do not think this is a time to be asking that, do you?" the man replied, a strange light in those enigmatic eyes. "I will explain myself more fully later, provided we can free ourselves from this place."

At that, he lifted Riku with surprising strength, considering the man couldn't have been more than five six. The man made for one of the two doors to the room, presumably not the one Achille had gone out of. They entered into a hallway adorned much in the same was as the room; excessively, the trappings obviously expensive but almost overdone, fancy mirrors and paintings lining the walls. As the man ran with astonishing swiftness and silence, Riku caught a disturbing sight in one of those mirrors.

He was apparently suspended in midair, being borne along by something that could not be seen. Riku closed his eyes against the bizarre and utterly impossible scene, putting it off as something brought on by his not-to-stable state.

The man came to a sudden stop and Riku opened his eyes again, seeing them halted in front of a closed wooden door in a hall more plain than the rest. This must have been the servant's section of the house, this door a back exit not often used. The man tried the knob, but, unfortunately for them, found it to be locked.

"This does not bode well for us," the man said calmly. "They will soon discover that you are missing and I doubt we will be able to travel through the house unnoticed once that occurs."

Riku tired to sit up straighter, even though that was pretty hard when being held in someone's arms. "It's just locked, isn't it?"

The man looked down at him questioningly. 

"Yes. What are you planning to do?"

Riku smiled through his pain.

"Just watch."

Feebly raising his right hand, Riku willed the Keyblade to appear, even though it caused the throbbing to intensify. With a soft, blue/white flash of light, the dual-colored weapon materialized in his hand, pointing straight at the door. There came a small clicking sound and the wooden barrier opened slightly. 

"Most astounding," the man said quietly and gazed again at Riku with curiosity and a veiled intensity that had not been there before.

"Yes, isn't it?" Riku replied, smiling slightly and the Keyblade glowed again, the light traveling to the man's chest as it had done to the others before him.

But this time, something different occurred; the light was reflected off and away from him, dissolving as it failed to take hold. The Keyblade itself disappeared and Riku's turquoise eyes widened with shock.

"Why didn't it work?" he whispered as the pain took him again and he started to lose consciousness once more. He looked again to the man just before falling into the darkness, sudden awareness lighting his dazed eyes.

"What are you hiding?"

Then, his body sagged, leaving the man alone with his thoughts and the many questions that the teen had just raised.

"What indeed?" the man asked to himself almost sardonically as he slipped out the door and into the many-vaulted night.

******

This time, when Riku woke up, he did so carefully, not wanting a repeat of that last time. He doubted he would ever get over that, or ever feel safe sleeping in an unknown place again. Luckily enough, all his previous pain was gone, replaced by a warm, contented comfort, enhanced by the delicious smells wafting through the air. If felt like it had been forever since he had last eaten and he couldn't quite keep a smile from emerging on his lips.

"Ah, so you are awake. I suspected you would sometime soon."

Riku's eyes shot open at the sound of that familiar voice. He remembered it from the night before and would probably remember it for the rest of his life. It was a beautiful voice, really, mellifluous with an accent he couldn't quite place. The man who had saved him from that awful house was sitting next to his generous bed and was in the process of placing a silver tray on a small, elegant table that had apparently been set up for his or Riku's use.

The room they were in was far removed from the last one Riku had woken up in, conservative in its decoration but still beautiful. All was in shades of pearl, off white, and pale gold and gray. Riku glanced under the silk and velvet covers, seeing himself clothed in black satin pants and a loose white silk shirt. He looked questioningly at the man, surprised but not afraid at all.

For some odd reason, he trusted this man, whoever he was.

"Your other clothes are being cleaned and repaired," the man offered as an explanation. "You needed time to recover, so I brought you to my house. Very few of my servants are aware of your presence and those that are know you only as a nephew come to visit you is vulnerable to the rigors of travel."

"A nephew, huh?" Riku sat up, finding with great satisfaction that it was very easy to do so. "But we don't look very alike. How will you explain that?"

The man smiled, pleased with the boy's quick mind. It was a rare thing to see these days, but why wouldn't this young man be outside of the normal? After what he had seen, he doubted much more would surprise him.

"You're a nephew by marriage then," the man said easily and Riku nodded, accepting it.

"Okay, so how long has your 'nephew' been here?"

"Oh, it would be about two days, counting this morning."

"Two days!" Riku yelled, "I've been asleep that long?!"

The man lifted an eyebrow.

"Why, yes. That was quite a blow you suffered; it was not surprising that you would be unconscious so long. Is there a problem?" 

"Of course there is!" Riku shouted, gesturing with his hands for emphasis, "I can't be wasting time like this. I have to find the Key Chains as quickly as possible or who knows what might happen…"

"Key Chains?"

Riku stopped talking, realizing that he may have given too much away. But wait a minute…hadn't the Keyblade reacted to this man that night before? And hadn't the light been reflected for some reason? Riku's eyes narrowed as he concentrated, trying to remember what it was that he had discovered just before passing out; it had had something to do with why he couldn't get the Key Chain he knew was within this man. 

It came back to him all at once and Riku looked sharply at the dark-clad man patiently waiting for him to answer.

"I'm looking for things called Key Chains. You saw that weapon I used last night; it is the Keyblade and I use it to find them. It wouldn't have activated around you if you didn't have a Key Chain inside of you. But for some reason it was blocked off."

Secretly relishing the return of his strength, Riku swung his legs over the side of the bed so that he could face the man squarely.

"I sense that there was something about you that I didn't know. The times before I got Key Chains from people was only after I had learned something important about them, some fact that attracted the Key Chains to them in the first place. What I want to know now is what is it that you are hiding?"

The man smiled enigmatically, a strange light in his dark eyes.

"I am not certain you would really wish to know that, young man."

"Of course I would. I have to know or I can't accomplish what I set out to do. And by the way, my name is Riku."

"And I am le Comte de Saint-Germain, though Saint-Germain is sufficient," a slight change came over the man, a shifting in his features and the dark of his eyes. "Telling you of the truth might not bode well for me, Riku. The widespread knowledge of it might very well mean the true death for me."

Riku shook his head disdainfully, "I'm not here to expose your secrets to the world; I just want the Key Chains."

Saint-Germain looked at him for a moment, genuinely intrigued. There was something about this young man that was quite unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was in the way he talked, the way he moved, the very confidence and strength of purpose he carried without seeming to be aware of it.

He found himself trusting the boy, despite all his past experience. Unfortunately, he did not have the time to give him what he wanted. He had a place he needed to be, where a person he could not bear to disappoint would be wait for him.

"When I return I will tell you what you wish to know," Saint-Germain stood and gestured to the fine tray that he had placed on the table. "In the meantime, rest and try to regain your strength."

"Not a chance," Riku stated firmly as he stood, trying to look commanding with his rumpled clothing and tousled hair. "There is no way I'm going to let you out of my sight until I get that Key Chain. I can't afford to fail in this, so, wherever you're going, I'm going with you."

Saint-Germain regarded him for a moment, weighing his options. On one hand, it would be dangerous for the boy to be seen in public, especially if he happened to be recognized by Achille Cressie or one of his sect. But the servants were already avidly discussing their mysterious, foreign master and the totally unexpected arrival of an unheard of relation. Perhaps it would be better if Riku accompanied him, to prevent the spread of possibly damaging rumors.

"Very well, but something suitable for you to wear must be found."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's wrong with my other clothes?"

Saint-Germain looked at him askance and sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"You will know soon enough. Now follow me."

And Riku did, completely unaware of what was coming.

******

Surprise! A two-parter! This gives all of you another chance to figure out the truth behind Saint-Germain. You have some really big clues, but, if you don't know where to look, you'll be left totally in the dark. I said that I would be bending history a but with him, but it's not really me who's doing it.

I first became aware of Saint-Germain through a series of historical fictions with a great deal based in fact. There was indeed a le Comte de Saint-Germain, but the author of these fictions adds a bit more to him while still remaining true to most of history. The accuracy is what led me to use this in the first place, as well as my just plain love for the books themselves. That's all I'm gonna say for now, so good-luck guessing! (you'll needed it. ^_^)

I was pretty mean to Riku this chapter, but the secondary purpose of this fic it to portray history as it was and, in Paris, there was some pretty bad stuff going on. I could write in great detail about it and all the other evils of the world, but that would be pointless. Instead, I want to focus on a truly good person's reactions to these things (or steadily becoming good person, as in Riku's case).

The second half of this, in which Riku is dragged into a rather bad situation, will be posted on Monday, along with my new chapter of 'When All Other Lights go Out'. I hadn't planned it to be in two parts at first, but there was just so much that I wanted to say about Saint-Germain that just couldn't go into the one chapter format. So, instead of fifteen chapters, this story is now sixteen.

Hmm, I'm gonna have to compensate for that somehow when it comes to the chronology of 'Court of Souls', but I'm sure I'll work something out.

Until Monday! 


	6. Live, Pt2

****

AN: Major technical difficulties people. I tired posting this yesterday, but it didn't work. I really wanted to get it out when I said I would, as has been my habit, but many things seemed to conspire against me. I hate making people wait, since I know exactly how it feels; but wait you must, as 'Court of Souls' won't be out until Wednesday.

I was going to try to upload a document at the public library over the weekend, but, for some reason, the log-in wasn't working (I know I could do it there, since I had done it before), so that was a bust too. Man, it was just not my couple of days. I only hope I can try this coming weekend, just in case CoS runs into the summer.

I really hope it doesn't, though.

Anyway, we finish up with Saint-Germain this chapter, much to my regret. I really like the guy and I'm sad to see him go (I do have to other short stories with him in them, however). I'll tell you right now, Riku confronts the Heartless again and some disturbing revelations that hint towards the end of this sidestory.

Chapter VI: Live, Part Two

Riku _did _see, after all. As it turned out, the place Saint-Germain needed to be was a kind of party (he called it a fete, or something like that), and a party that was not to be taken lightly. The best and the brightest were to be there, the highest in class and wealth, Saint-Germain among them, even though he was a foreigner in this place. Riku gathered that he was going for more than the pomp and circumstance, judging from the look on the older man's face as he had left Riku in the capable hands of his manservant, Roger.

Roger was nice enough, being in his late forties or early fifties, with sandy hair and pale blue eyes. However, that didn't change Riku's reaction when he had been asked to undress.

"I don't think I'll be doing that, thank you," had been the teen's quick reply as he had started to back out of the room. "I've experienced enough of that to last me a lifetime."

Roger chuckled, shaking his head. "You needn't worry about that here. It is only that we have very little time to prepare you. Appearance goes very far in this world and, if you are not suited to the status quo, it may be potentially damaging to my master. And I assure you, both my master and I have seen unclothed bodies."

Grudgingly shrugging his (borrowed) shirt off, Riku's curiosity got the better of him. "Um, why is that?"

Once Riku was down to a loose pair of white shorts (the like of which had never been seen in Paris, though Roger managed to curb _his _curiosity), the blonde man held up several articles of clothing, comparing them to the size and the shape of his body. They didn't have the time to tailor anything for the boy, but they could make do. However, Roger knew he had to do his best with Riku or no one would believe that he and Saint-Germain were related in some way. The Comte made a habit of always going about in the best clothes, hardly—if ever—wearing the same thing twice. 

It never really mattered before (his master had a way of keeping up with the expenses), but this was a delicate situation.

Placing to possible black and midnight blue garments aside, Roger answered, "He is a doctor, if you stretch a point, and has been one for many, many years. I assisted him whenever I was able."

"That's pretty amazing," Riku said distractedly as he fingered the lace that was supposed to go around his neck. "He really doesn't look like a doctor to me."

"No, he doesn't, does he?" Roger said with a smile as he chose a suitable coat and brocade of midnight blue edged in silver and black thread. "There is a great deal about my master that many don't know, or refuse to see."

Riku raised an eyebrow at this, but decided not to comment.

"Are you done yet? It's kinda chilly, standing here with nothing but my underwear on." 

"Oh, forgive me," Roger said apologetically and held up the items he had decided as best for the boy to wear. As this wasn't a formal entrance into society (he doubted Riku would be around long enough for that), the attire was appropriate without drawing too much attention. "I believe this will do for the evening. Now, hold out your arms so this may be done with quickly."

Rikue did so, squirming a bit but managing to stand still enough for Roger to do his job. In the end, Riku didn't look too bad, all things considered. However, it was incredibly uncomfortable, as the clothes had to be tucked or tied in certain places. He tugged at the lace around his neck, pulling the black sapphire flanked with two upraised wings a little off to the right.

Roger walked up and straitened it again, smiling slightly. Despite the short notice, he had been able to do quite well. The brocade and coat matched, complementing each other, the black and sliver thread depicting St. George and the killing of the dragon. It was the black pants that bothered Riku the most, really; they were more like tights, encasing his muscular legs along with the double-strap garters with rubies for clasps.

Personally, Riku thought it was all pretty ridiculous. He sighed as Roger pulled his hair back into a ponytail, using one of those black ribbons he'd seen Saint-Germain wear. Roger tugged gently at his silver strands, then paused.

"Riku, are you aware that there is a feather in your hair?"

"What, really?"

"Oh, yes. It is black and white and is quite tangled in several strands. I can remove it, if you wish."

Having a pretty good idea where that feather had come from, Riku waved a now-whited gloved hand. "Don't worry about it. Is there any way you can hide it?"

"Of course. We are done, so I will leave to attend to my master. Meet him in the front hall in about an hour."

Riku nodded and sat down to wait, trying to get used to these weird clothes. He was beginning to think that going with Saint-Germain had been a bad idea, but he couldn't let the man get away. There was something different about this one, something he couldn't quite place. It reminded him of when he was lost in darkness, when time had stood still. There was an ageless quality to the dark-eyed man, a sense of being outside the world and all its inhabitants.

"That must be some secret he has," Riku said to himself and leaned back in his cushioned chair, resting his slightly sore muscles.

Little did he know how right he was.

******

"You've got to be kidding," Riku said, awestruck as he stepped out of Saint-Germain's carriage. "This can't be where they're having this party."

"I assure you, it is," Saint-Germain answered, coming to stand beside him and smiling a little. It had been quite some time since he had seen such innocence at the sight of a new place. It was refreshing somehow, and the black-clad man remembered again the weapon Riku said he carried within him.

After this night was over, there were many things to discuss.

In the meantime, they, side by side and ignoring the stares from the other guests around them, approached the entrance, where huge doors stood open, flanked by men taking the coats and hats of those who entered in the vast train of attendants. Saint-Germain started towards the door, whispering quietly.

"No one here knows of your arrival, so expect confrontations from many of them. We shall continue the fabrication that you are my nephew. As we are both foreigners, your different features will not pose so much of a problem." Saint-Germain smiled sardonically, wondering just how 'foreign' this boy was.

"But I wasn't invited to this," Riku pointed out as they got close enough to spot the myriad of chandeliers hanging within the front hall alone, casting bright light along with the trees of candles in every corner. It was a glare to rival sunlight and the teen found himself squinting a bit.

"Oh, I would not worry about that," Saint-Germain said easily. "I am the object of much speculation, not just because of my ways, but my wealth as well. Many wonder where that wealth would go in the event of my untimely death."

"That's ridiculous," Riku muttered and Saint-Germain hid another smile. This boy really was amazing.

"Above all, you must keep your composure. One little slip is all it takes for some of these people to pounce like animals and ruin any perfectly good person's reputation."

Only a few feet away now, Riku smiled half-way, accepting a new kind of challenge.

"Don't you worry about me," he said out of the corner of his mouth. "When it comes to playing it cool, I mastered that years ago."

Then, they were at the doors, the both of them handing the lackeys their coats with the same kind of indifferent manner, almost identical in their mannerisms. The three people standing just inside to greet the guests noticed this and were instantly intrigued.

As they walked up, Riku studided them closely, deciding that they must be the hosts (and hostesses) of this party and no doubt family. There was an older man and woman, more likely brother and sister than husband and wife, judging from their appearance. The man was conservative in dress, his coat and brocade of a russet color that darkened and shone in the flickering light. The woman had chose a wide-skirted dress of lavender, bows running down her front and her powdered hair done simply with a ribbon framing horseshoe patterns. 

Riku had been put off by the hair powder thing at first, but Saint-Germain had assured him that he needn't worry about it, as his hair was practically white in the first place. Riku just mentally rolled his eyes at the silliness of it and looked to the last one, a girl maybe two years older than him and drawing a considerable amount of attention from Saint-Germain. She was clothed in a grand dress of platinum, the embroidered threads creating a scene of tritons and sea nymphs. Her hair, powdered as everyone else's seemed to be, framed her smiling face, accenting her striking violet eyes.

Those eyes slid from Saint-Germain to Riku and back again, shining with intensity and intelligence. Judging from the way Saint-Germain returned that look, Riku could surmise that one of the very few reasons that the man had come to this was (besides to save face) was to be able to see this girl.

After surveying them for a moment, she curtsied with mischievous formality. "Well, Saint-Germain, do you strive to surprise us as often as you can?"

Saint-Germain smiled and gestured to her (it was some kind of formal greeting; a leg or something ridiculous like that), "I assure you that is not the case, Madelaine. This is my nephew, who just recently surprised me myself with his unexpected and early arrival. Had I known he would come to Paris so soon, I would have warned you of him."

"I find travel tedious, so I prefer to have it finished with as quickly as possible," Riku offered as a way of explanation, performing the same gesture as Saint-Germain, even though he felt silly doing it. "I am Riku." 

As Saint-Germain greeted the other two, Madelaine stepped closer to Riku, causing several people to look their way. Already, those who knew Saint-Germain were pondering the presence of this odd young man, whose hair appeared to be a natural silver. Madelaine, knowing more of Saint-Germain than most, was almost too curious to be contained.

"How long will you be staying here in Paris, Riku?" she said, pausing slightly at his strange name and gazing at him intently to catch any change in his calm, closed expression.

"No more than a few days," the teen replied, giving nothing away, though he felt something odd from this girl. She had some connection to Saint-Germain, a tiny thread that was incredibly strong. For that, if nothing else, he decided he could talk a bit more. "I have business in other places that requires a great deal of my time."

She tilted her head, violet eyes dancing with mirth, "Oh? I wouldn't think that a young man such as yourself would be so busy, away from his family."

Against his will, Riku's eyes grew sad and Madelaine saw this instantly. She wasn't like most females in this day and age; she did not close her mind off to the world around her, nor did she ignore the obvious for frivolous reasons. Through Saint-Germain and her own will she had become her own person, an intelligent woman who could learn and see and know her own future.

So, it wasn't hard to spot the pain inside of Riku, a wealth of guilt cleverly hidden beneath that composed exterior. Though she knew society placed restrictions on such things, she wanted to place a comforting hand on the boy's arm and actually would have done so, had not her father and her aunt walked over, Saint-Germain coming as well to collect his nephew.

Deciding to leave Riku be for now, Madelaine turned to Saint-Germain, her smile returning, "I must stay at the door for another half hour, but after that the dancing will commence. I suppose that you, Saint-Germain, will lead me in the first one."

"I regret to say this, but I have the lamentable inability to dance," the man replied and his silently laughing eyes shifted over to Riku. The teen met his gaze and, with his, told him, quite plainly, that he had better not say it. But, of course, he said it anyway.

"Perhaps Riku would lead you in a dance instead."

Catching on to the game, Madelaine smiled brightly, watching Riku out of the corner of her eye and the way his was convulsively swallowing. "Oh, I am certain I would love that. Remind me, Saint-Germain, when the dancing begins."

The man in the russet clothing, Madelaine's father, opened his mouth to politely protest, but stopped as another figure came through the doorway, gray, reptilian eyes sweeping the room with obvious contempt. His all-gold clothing stood out even in this grand gathering, mocking them with its finery. He turned towards them, his sneering gaze falling on the three hosts, then on Saint-Germain, then, finally, on Riku.

Riku found himself on inspection, the man taking in his elegant yet conservative dress, his aqua eyes, and his sliver hair, held back into a neat ponytail. The teen met those hatred filled eyes and, within him, the Keyblade stirred, sensing darkness very near. Silently assuring himself that he could draw the weapon if need be, Riku addressed the man in a move that was clearly not expected, if the gasp from the woman in the lilac dress and Madelaine's father were an indication.

"I take it I am suitable enough to be present here?" Riku asked with a mock gesture, bowing slightly as one would to a king. "One can never be too sure when in new surroundings."

The man's mouth twisted slightly, seeing the challenge in the very lines of Riku's body. "I can only hope you know the danger's of overstepping one's bounds, as well. Where you invited to this little gathering or did you just…wander in?"

Catching the veiled insults, not only towards him but Madelaine and her family as well, Riku straightened and looked the man in the eye, letting him see, if for only a moment, the power he held within. "Oh, I am certain my coming does not hinder the celebration. However we must be on the lookout for those who do. They may come in at any time or in any form."

The man's face twisted more, a barely contained threat brushing over Riku, laced with heated hate and daring him to say more. Not taking the bait, Riku simply smiled, utilizing an expression that he had not used since he had worked for Maleficent and toiled on the side of darkness. The man caught this subtle change and, much to the surprise of all those watching, mentally backed down, sensing something that was different from all the others he had so easily crushed underfoot.

Not letting him have too much at once, Riku smiled again, normally this time, and turned his back on the gray-eyed man. Then, gasps and stares following in his wake, the temporary Keyblade Master walked away.

Watching this play out, Saint-Germain couldn't help but be pleased.

******

After the terrible, heart-stopping ordeal of dancing with Madelaine had been over and done with (amazingly, it hadn't gone so badly, if Riku didn't think about how he had blushed the whole time), the teen had retreated to an unused sitting room off the main area. When he had the chance, he preferred no one's company. After all that time in Kingdom Hearts, he found it difficult to contend with large crowds and bright lights with no darkness to assuage the glare.

So, it was easy to relax in this dim room, looking out a three-sided window into the star-filled night. He opened the lace curtains wide, letting the soft moonlight bath his face in lunar silver, causing his hair to shine with unnatural light and the sapphire at his throat to twinkle like a star. This, he could handle; this, he could accept. More than he could accept the sight of poor people practically coating the streets, then coming here to view these people, wallowing in their wealth. Saint-Germain and possibly Madelaine did not do this, but still, the overwhelming difference was something Riku could not ignore.

How could a world develop like this? How could any decent person stand by and let living, breathing people suffer, when others had so much? It boggled the mind, the uncaring attitude that prevailed in this place. Riku may have done some terrible things and quite possibly on a grander scale than this, but he had never drawn out suffering. When he had gone to other worlds in search of the Princesses of Heart, he done his task with ease and speed, taking no more time than was needed.

He had led the Heartless through worlds and directed them with the skill of a general, heart after heart being lost, either taken by the shadows or his own blade.

Riku's fists clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut. It was the one thing that he hadn't told Sora, the one thing that he couldn't have told him. Belle, Snow White, Cinderella, their worlds had fallen to him. In those places, he had wrought destruction in untold of amounts, unheeding the lives lost in the process.

_How _could he have told Sora such a thing? How could he have looked his friend in the face and said that he had essentially killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people, with his own hands? Even when the Door had remained open, even when he had had the chance to say it, he had held back, more afraid than he had ever been.

Letting Ansem use his body had been but the final sin on a list that was too long to read but known more truly in his heart than anything else.

Here, in this place, where his only comfort was the soft light of the moon and the gentle arms of night, Riku let a little of his control slip away. Glistening sliver tears slid down his cheeks, even as his limbs tremble with rage at his actions and the foolish lie he had believed in.

That he had done _good_, that his heinous acts had accomplished something important. They hadn't, and even now, Riku didn't know if he would be able to face Sora…or Kairi, ever again.

"What is it Riku? What hurts you?"

Riku's head jerked up and he spun around, seeing Madelaine step slowly through the open door, Saint-Germain not too far behind her. Apparently, they had been looking for a place to be alone and had come upon his unexpectedly in his not-so-stable state. Instantly, Riku turned back around, one hand coming up to wipe his tears away. He couldn't let these people he hardly knew see something so personal and vulnerable.

"It is in the past," he replied harshly. "Something that I regret but can never change."

Madelaine's eyes grew sad at the pain in his voice and the loss that no one should bear. She came up behind him and started to place her hands on his shoulders, but he spun around again and backed up a step, the moonlight from behind casting his face in shadow. Only his turquoise eyes could be seen, filled with grief and a pride that kept him from letting it all go. 

"I don't need, or want, your pity. It is _my _affair."

"Is it?" Saint-Germain said, walking over with that same unnatural grace Riku recognized from before and the power he held just beneath his enigmatic exterior. "Because I am not so sure. As you slept, recovering from your injury, who spoke, sometimes softly, sometimes loudly, but always the same thing."

Riku's heart stilled.

"'Forgive me'."

Riku looked away, unable to meet the eyes of either Madelaine or Saint-Germain, even as the black-clad man continued.

"'It wasn't what I wanted'."

Madelaine saw the boy's shoulders begin to tremble and she questioned Saint-Germain's wisdom in this, but she trusted him and, if he thought this was the right thing to do, then she would let him do it.

"'I don't know how many are gone. I never bothered to count'."

Saint-Germain could hear the boy's pulse increase, his the breath shuddering into his lungs. He'd known from the first that Riku had been hiding something and that, whatever it was, it had been connected to that weapon he called the Keyblade.

"'But, if you can forgive me, I will give my heart to them instead'."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Riku roared, pounding a fist against the window. It shook under the force of this blow, but luckily did not break. The teen held that position for a moment, then his body sagged against the glass, his hand falling limply to his side. "That's enough…"

There was a pause, then Madelaine went to Riku again and, this time, he let her embrace him comfortingly from behind.

"Saint-Germain told me the truth about you," she said softly, "About that thing that you have and what you're looking for. Judging from that, wherever you are really from must be quite amazing."

"It is," Riku murmured, "But I don't deserve to live there anymore. Not too long ago I thought I was cut off from it forever, but now that isn't the case. I was satisfied with how it used to be, when I thought I was being punished for what I had done."

"That is foolishness," Saint-Germain said gently, his beautiful voice filling the empty room and reaching though Riku's despair. "Punishing yourself will not bring those who are gone back, nor will it fix everything that you have wrought."

Riku turned to face him, nodding to Madelaine so that she would let him go. She did so hesitantly, more aware than anything that this boy needed something, anything to hold onto, if only he would admit it.

"Just how much did I say?"

"A great deal more than what I just repeated," Saint-Germain said evenly. "I surmised that a many people have suffered because of you, that you have destroyed whole worlds with a power that even I cannot fathom."

The silver-haired teen smiled, revealing a truth to these two people that he did not, could not, grasp.

He was broken inside.

"But you need not remain that way," Saint-Germain said, seeing this and knowing it far too well. He walked up to Riku, willing the boy to look him in the eyes. When he did, the black-clad man continued. "You must find a way to overcome what has taken you and let yourself see a path to the future. You must be the one to make things right again or forever be lost in a darkness too deep to name."

"You say this as if you have experienced it before," Riku whispered, realizing at last that this man was more than he seemed, more than any of those other people were.

"It took me hundreds of years to rise out of that darkness myself," Saint-Germain said in return, an ancient, heartbroken regret burning in the depths of his midnight eyes. "Hundreds of years before I realized the brevity of human life and came to cherish it, if only for that brevity and the sweet, fragile strength none of them know they have. Hundreds of years before I remembered the promise I had made when I had come into this life, to protect them and value them, always, for it is through accepting a part of them that I continue to exist."

Riku felt a curious stillness inside of himself and the warm presence of the Keyblade began to grow stronger.

"What are you, to live that way?"

Saint-Germain shook his head, a small, sardonic smile on his lips.

"Not live, Riku. A vampire is not capable of such a thing."

With a soft, pale blue flash, the Keyblade appeared in Riku's hand, pulsing with power and light. Though no brighter, Riku could sense the increased strength, the source of which he did not know. A beam of that perfect light emanated from the tip of the blade, traveling to Saint-Germain's chest, where a deep forest green and soft, pale red had appeared in response. However, the blue light split as it connected, a separate thread running to Madelaine, where a gold light was beating in time with Saint-Germain's.

At the same time, two Key Chains drifted out from their respective lights, one a red/pink rose with a deep emerald stem, the other a simple star and, together, the two were drawn into Riku's black/white Keyblade. As they did so the weapon changed, more drastically than before. The blade part thinned and was joined by a second, parallel and very near the first. The key part at the tip spread to cover both, curving outward so that the beginning of a heart shape could be seen. The handles finished their own heart shape and the center hilt began to look more crystalline than before.

The light faded away from the other two and, with a quiet sigh, Riku let the Keyblade disappear.

"I guess there were too reasons that it didn't work the first time," he said softly, no longer angry or guilty; just tired and, perhaps, a little relieved. He wouldn't have to stay in this world much longer. "Not only where you hiding something from me, but there was another Key Chain here as well. The Divine Rose doesn't surprise me, but the Wishing Star…"

He looked to Madelaine, thought for a moment, then let it drop, already knowing the answer. She had quite a future in front of her, if only she had the strength to go for it. Riku smoothed his sliver hair, smiling a little as he felt the feather tied at the back.

"I'll be going soon, since I got what I came for."

Saint-Germain nodded, understanding, and turned to leave, but Riku stopped him as he asked an apparently innocent question.

"But, tell me Saint-Germain," there was a slight pause, "…what is a vampire?"

The black-clad man spun around, seeing instantly that the boy was serious. He could only stare for a moment, shock etched on his face, but then, much to Madelaine's surprise and secret joy, he began to laugh, his melodious voice filling the room with its purity. The years it had been since he had laughed that way could be reckoned in millennia.

"I don't believe I shall tell you, Riku, for fear of losing face."

Then Riku had laughed, too, and, if only for a moment, all was right in his world.

******

It was later that night, long after the party had ended, that Riku emerged again on the streets, back in his normal clothes. Though feeling a newfound bond with Saint-Germain, Riku had left as soon as he was ready, feeling once more that ever-present sense of urgency, that he had to find all the Key Chains before a certain something occurred. It bothered him, but there was nothing he could do until he found them all.

The alleys were much the same as before, the people still clustered in the corners for whatever warmth or protection they could get. Some stared with blank eyes as he went by, but there was nothing Riku could do, no matter how much he wanted to. He may have been a Key Bearer at present, but it wasn't his place to solve all the evils of a world. He could only keep the greater darkness at bay and hope that the people of this world would realize their mistakes and correct this horrible wrong.

They had to, before something truly terrible happened.

A sudden chill swept up Riku's arms, a cool wind that came from somewhere very close by. Knowing what it was and not wanting it to be, he ran down an alley to his right, dodging or jumping over people laying here and there. The cold got worse the closer he got, causing him to shiver involuntarily. He rounded one last corner, coming to a dead end where about four people were settled.

But it wasn't the people that drew his attention at first; it was the two small shadows standing among them, yellow eyes glowing eerily in the gloom. Then, before he could do anything, one of the people disappeared into a pit of darkness, an actual, recognizable Heartless appearing where he had been.

It was a Wizard, dark face hidden by its wide-brimmed hat and brandishing its short staff. As soon as it appeared, it turned to Riku. The teen responded by stepping slightly back into a more balanced position, the flash of light marking the Keyblade's appearance in his hand. The weapon felt different than before, somehow brought on by the increased amount of Key Chains within it and Riku's own changing state. It was more powerful, to be sure, but there was something else, a nature that he couldn't quite describe.

He didn't get a chance to ponder it more fully, however, as the other three people had disappeared by this time, two Angel Stars and one Invisible taking their place. The Invisible loosed blades of liquid red light, cutting towards him at an impossible speed. Not used to this kind of quick combat, Riku wasn't able to dodge in time, taking several of the things full in the chest before he managed to roll out of the way. 

The Invisible flew at him, the Angel Stars gathering power while Riku was distracted. Though he was aware of the coming threat, there was nothing he could do and blocked as the Invisible's first sword strike came down on him. Throwing his weight to the side, Riku knocked his opponent's blade away, lunging in for a shot at its exposed torso. He was thwarted by a frigid blast from behind, the Wizard having maneuvered around. 

Riku fell forward from the force of it, but used the momentum to vault upwards, balancing on one hand for a moment, and bring the Keyblade to the Angel Stars in a devastating uppercut. The first one staggered backward into the second one, their power concentration broken. Taking advantage of this, Riku spun while still in the air, utilizing a power he didn't know he had to keep himself up. The blade of his weapon came around once, twice, three times, a tornado combo that gathered more strength each time he spun.

With the sound of breaking glass, the Angel Stars burst into nothing, two crystalline hearts drifting away in the air. Riku came down to earth again, sliding a bit on the filthy ground but managing to keep his balance. He looked around for the other two and spotted the Wizard some distance away and was thusly able to dodge its fire attack. The only thing he saw of the Invisible, however, was its sword, embedded in the ground.

To late did Riku realize what this meant and was racked with pain as the ring of purple smoke closed in like a vise around him. He was driven to his knees, but forced himself back up, running towards the sword and the dark cloud approaching it. As soon as the Invisible reappeared he was on it, calling upon that unknown power once again. Blue light surrounded the Keyblade and he began the first diagonal strike, creating a line of white in the air. He repeated this four more times, first to the right, then to left, then another diagonal strike downwards, then back to the top, where the combo originally started. 

A pentagon of blue and white was outlined on the Invisible's skin and the Heartless dissolved into nothing.

That attack had taken too long, however, and a ball of darkness came down from above Riku, crushing him into the cobbled ground. He was on his knees again, clenching his teeth from the pain as the Gravity spell tried to rip the flesh from his bones. It didn't last long, though, and Riku finished it, spinning around and sweeping forward in a familiar move. Only this time, his weapon made a path of light instead of a path of darkness in the air as it cut towards its target.

The Wizard didn't even have a chance to realize it was all over before it burst into black smoke and the heart was freed, drifting off to find eternal rest.

After a pause, Riku stood slowly, coming out of the balanced stance that he finished that attack with. He was facing the dead end wall of the alley, but he knew that someone was watching him from the open side. Though he did not turn, Riku addressed whoever it was, his voice calm and not without threat.

"Either reveal yourself or be gone. I have no time for games."

"Apparently not," came a dark, contempt-filled voice that Riku recognized from before. "One who has your kind of power would certainly have places to be. However, surely you recognize one who is the same? One who possesses power capable of such destruction?"

"I _would _know of such a person," Riku replied, still not turning around. "But I don't know of anyone like that here."

There came a single, hateful laugh. "We could help each other, you know. With your abilities and my own power and knowledge, we could have whatever we wished: position, wealth, any woman for whatever purpose we desired."

Riku's answer was swift and light, accompanied by a laugh, "Don't fool yourself into thinking I would want such things or through dealings with someone like you."

A pause before the voice responded, this time mocking and filled with twisted satisfaction.

"Then perhaps men are more to your liking, if what Achille Cressie said is true. Tell me, did you welcome him with as much pleasure and humiliation as he claims? Did you cry out with pain and want when he—"

"If you wish to walk away from here with all your limbs intact, you will not finish that sentence," Riku said in a low, rage-filled voice. "You, who are filled with your own and other's lies, are not fit to walk upon this world. Leave, before I do it a favor and rid you of its presence. And believe me, I can. Very easily."

A pause, again, and reptilian gray eyes bored into Riku's back with a hatred and burning jealously that was almost beyond human. Then, the man retreated, his footsteps disappearing into the distance. Once he was gone, Riku sighed and let his shoulders relax, tired after that unexpected battle. The two Shadows that had apparently started it were long gone by now. 

He didn't worry too much, though, as he was pretty sure he would see them again. They seemed to be following him, so no doubt they would appear in the next world he went to.

"I just hope it's a little more quiet than this one. After all that, I could use a break."

With that, Riku continued his walk to the door he came in, thoroughly fed up with this world. Little did he know, he would not be leaving it at all.

******

Wow, that was long. In my opinion, it more than makes up for having to wait a little. I'm feeling better now that it's done and some major changes out of the way. As you can see, Riku is starting to use the Keyblade more and gain that pride that Black Hawk spoke of. His own fighting style will become more apparent as the fic progresses and, by the time he sees Sora again, he'll be more than ready for the task appointed to him.

Hmm, that might be giving a little too much away, but what the hey. ^_~

Anyway, now you know Saint-Germain's big secret. A le Comte de Saint-Germain _did_ live (so to speak) at one time, but the author Chelsea Quinn Yarbro took this figure and changed him a little for her series of historical fictions. I have read almost every one in the series (save for two that I just CANNOT find anywhere), and have come to love how Saint-Germain is portrayed. Based on my calculations, he was born about 2100 BC, and was still 'existing' in 1983 (the most modern time Yarbro has had him in), which makes him over 4000.

If you can or care at all, look for his books because, and I assure you of this, they are truly wonderful. If you want to know, Riku is experiencing events that happened in the first book, _Hotel Transylvania_. If you want to know the whole story behind Madelaine (who is not a vampire…yet) and the creepy guy with the lizard eyes (he dies, thank God), read it.

Okay, last bit of information here: the next chapter takes place within this century, with a historical figure that died in 1991. It's probably not who you think it is, but this coming installment was done because I never got to meet this man and thank him for the wonderful gift he, and those helping him, gave the world. The next chapter is supposed to be funny, too, and takes place at a…convention.

Until then! ^_^ 


	7. Belong

****

AN: Finally, I can get started on this chapter! A lot of thought went into this one, mainly because there were so many times and places I could chose from where all the needed stuff could still take place. Not only that, but I had to decide _who _to put in this chapter, a difficult choice indeed considering the figures I had laid out before me (in a manner of speaking ^_^).

In the end, I settled with those most of you wouldn't know about, since discovering is so much more fun. But, there will be a special disclaimer at the end of this chapter, for reasons that will become clear.

Anyway, I want this one to be enjoyable and maybe a little funny, if I can pull it off. In a possible spoiler fashion…

…Engage!

Chapter VII: Belong

Riku emerged in a place that was more reassuring than he thought possible. It was clean, for one thing, and well lighted, a lemon scent prevailing over everything. The only thing was…he was pretty sure the small, enclosed space was a…bathroom. He craned his neck over his shoulder and spotted the immaculate toilet, confirming his suspicions. Wondering whether or not he should be insulted by this, Riku moved to go out the door.

Unfortunately, it swung open just as he reached for the handle and he met the surprised blue eyes of a swarthy individual with slick dark skin and a drooping moustache. He was dressed in a uniform-like outfit, black shirt and leggings under a sleeveless tunic and a glittery sash over one shoulder. Overall, he looked rather threatening and Riku raised his Keyblade, prepared to defend himself. The swarthy man merely raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Hey, nice sword. Sorry, but I didn't know anyone was in here. Are you done?"

Riku, a little put off by the sudden courtesy from such a dangerous-looking figure, he stammered out an answer.

"Um, yeah, I'm…uh, finished."

With that, Riku stumbled outside, letting the…man use one of the many stalls Riku could now see. A line of sinks was opposite the stalls and, because it seemed to be what all the other guys in this place where doing, Riku went up to an unoccupied sink and washed his hands. Then, with nervous glances around at the other, sometimes oddly dressed people, Riku went out the door.

He was not prepared for what he saw.

Apparently, that bathroom was just off the main area of this obviously huge building, servicing the _thousands _of people milling about. This room was a gathering place, booths and tables setup wherever there weren't people congregated. And what varieties of people they were! Young, old, male, female, some that didn't even appear human. Several well-shaped women, scantily clad, had green skin and, as Riku walked past, they waved at him, their smiles welcoming. Riku blushed and walked a bit faster.

Everywhere he looked, people were doing something. Just off to his left, two or three people in long, robes of deep reds and browns were having a quiet, heated discussion over the purchase of small rolls of what looked like film clips. Riku might not have thought of this as overly strange, but the two or three people had pointed ears. To his right, mothers were showing off their smiling children, which were wearing black pants, black boots, and shirts of various colors, red; blue, gold, or a faded jade green. And ahead of him, many people in odd clothing were being called together, some kind of event about to take place.

Curious, Riku walked over, wondering why all these persons who were of different species were so excited. He was instantly noticed and four more of that swarthy variety, two of them women this time, came up to him and grabbed his arms.

"Are you going to be in the costume contest, too? Because, if you are, you're about to miss it! Registration is almost over!"

Totally mystified, Riku could do nothing as the swarthy people pulled him along behind the main group, everyone heading for a door opening to the next room. To Riku's horror, a stage came into view and rows and rows of chairs that were already beginning to fill up with hundreds of people. Caught up in the wave of people that he now knew to be in costumes, Riku was led backstage and to a desk where a man and a woman were waiting to take down names.

The woman gave Riku's captors a big smile. "So, Klingons. Any particulars?" She glanced around the largest of the group, who had to be over six feet, raising an eyebrow at Riku. "Is he with you?"

All eyes turned to Riku, who, quite understandably, just smiled in a dazed sort of way. One of the female…Klingon's eyes lit up with sudden revelation and she took possession of Riku from her fellows, holding him tight within her grasp.

"He's our prisoner of war! He's a…um, what were you again, kid?"

Not wanting to upset these people, Riku stuttered. "I-I'm a…Keybearer. This is…the, er, Keyblade." 

The whole group and the groups of people around them looked down at the weapon still clutched in his hand. There was a pause, then, much to his surprise, Riku was enveloped in a wave of admiration.

"Wow, did you make that yourself?"

"Uh…no, it was given to me."

"You're _so _lucky! That obviously took quite a bit of work to make."

"…yeah."

"What do you do with it? What does a Keybearer do?"

"…normally, a Keybearer seals the hearts of worlds. But…I'm just looking for something."

"Is it important?"

"Yes, it's…for a friend."

"Who's your friend?"

While he was bombarded with questions, pats on the backs, and bright smiles, his group of 'jailers' led him up a steadily moving line to the stage, where a voice was booming as it announced the next contestants.

"And that was a battalion of Starfleet cadets, coming to us all the way from California! Next up, we have a Klingon war party, with valuable prisoner in tow. I hear their captured warrior is a Keybearer, on a quest to find an important item for a dear friend. But can he escape the clutches of the Klingon Empire?"

Before Riku knew what was going on, or figured out how news of him could have traveled so quickly, his group was ushered on stage, bright lights momentarily blinding him. When he could see again, he nearly passed out from mortification. The room had completely filled up while he had been back stage and now there had to be nearly a thousand standing, sitting, or peering through the open doors. The masses' attention was currently centered on _him _and the group of Klingons holding him 'prisoner'.

Females in the front row eyed him without shame and Riku got the feeling that, once again, he had landed on a world were there were very few people with silver hair. If he was lucky, maybe they would think it was part of his 'costume' and leave him alone. But that didn't seem very likely, especially with his black/white Keyblade still held in his right hand. The crowd noticed it right away and somebody in the front row called out:

"But how did you catch him?! He looks pretty strong!"

The female behind Riku put her arms around his shoulders, leaning into him and causing another blush spread across his face.

"Even a Keybearer cannot resist the best of feminine wiles."

Laughter spread all over the room and Riku's knees began to give. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Luckily, the announcer motioned them offstage and the next group came on. Riku nearly passed out as they returned to the wings, but the female kept a solid grip on him and the whole group made it out the back exit. Riku wasn't home free yet, though, as they came across a woman obviously stranger than all the rest.

She had on what looked like the top of an evening gown, pants that didn't go farther than her knees, and high boots with thin, five-inch heels. Riku stared at her a moment, then asked:

"What are you supposed to be?"

She glanced at him and said, as if it were obvious:

"I look crazy, don't I? Then I must be a member of the Committee."

With that, the woman turned around and started hopping down the hall on one foot, making whooping noises all the way. Riku glance back at his captors, a look of helplessness on his face.

"What's the Committee?"

The other female smiled as they continued to walk, weaving between the people congregated in the hall.

"Oh, the Committee is the people that put this convention together. I know it must have been a big hassle, but I'm glad they did it and that _we _were able to come to it. This is history in the making! The first Star Trek convention!"

Having no idea what Star Trek was, Riku said nothing.

At last, they reached another room. This one was filled with movable walls and tables, paintings, models, sculptures, and all other manner of art that Riku could think of. Once inside, Riku was finally released, the four Klingons smiling down at him. Though his stomach was rolling from all that had happened in the span of a few minutes, he tried to smile back at them.

"You were great kid!" the largest male said. "We were a big hit! Oh, I'm Alan, by the way."

"I'm George."

"I'm Katy."

The woman who had held Riku came around in front of him, smiling broadly. "And I'm June, or K'Teh, if you want to get technical."

"Uh, no, I'm fine," Riku glanced at these happy people, not sure what to do. In the end, he went with the simplest recourse. "My name is Riku."

"Well, Riku, it's been fun, but we gotta go now," June/K'Teh said and they all embraced him. "We hope to see you again soon!"

Then, before he could register what exactly had just happened, the four of them were gone, leaving a very stunned teen in their wake. After a moment, Riku shook his head, silver hair swirling lightly around him, and turned to view this new place. It was smaller than the last one, but packed just the same. As he had noticed before, there were almost countless kinds of art here, but, as he walked past display after display, he noticed a similarity between all of them.

The same subjects kept reoccurring over and over, in different mediums but still, the same things. The same people, ranging from a beautiful, dark-skinned woman to a smiling man in red to a woman in a blue dressed, her blonde hair done up in a strange still atop her head. There were even some of an interesting ship, interstellar judging from the space backgrounds many artist had it depicted on. But most of all, the main subjects were three men, either together or one by one, two of them in blue, the last in gold. 

Riku didn't really understand it. Why these three guys? One of which had pointed ears like some of the people around here. But the other two looked completely human, so what was the deal? The teen peered closely at one particular painting, done in oils, where the three of them were in some kind of office, smiles on the two human's face while the other looked on with skillfully hidden mirth. It was a gorgeous painting, really, and Riku shifted his aqua gaze to the nervous painter himself, who was standing off to the side. Before the teen could say anything, however, the boy-who couldn't have been much older than Riku himself-spoke up.

"Yeah, I know it's not all that great, but I was just so inspired to do it. I mean, I love how Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are such good friends, even though they're so different from each other."

Riku smiled for the boy, wondering how he got it into his head that this painting wasn't absolutely fabulous.

"Yes, I can tell how good friends they are, but mainly because of the way _you _have portrayed them. This is a wonderful painting; don't let anyone say otherwise."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course," Riku said with a nod and continued walking, feeling somehow refreshed. As he had turned his back, he didn't see the exuberant look on the boy's face or the way his clear eyes scanned Riku's posture in much the same way he had scanned Riku's face. Once the silver-haired teen was out of sight, the boy sat down at his table, pulled out a large notebook full of blank, white paper and began to sketch.

Riku, of course, was totally oblivious to this, so lost was he in his own thoughts.

It used to be that he wouldn't have given such a person a second glance, but Riku was finding that, somehow, he was changing, little by little. Maybe it was the Keyblade, but he knew in his heart that it was something more. Perhaps this place was affecting him as well. He made his way back to that main room, where there were many, many people still gathered and stationed himself against a rear wall, watching them.

They were all so different, but they interacted freely, smiles all around and a prevailing sense of camaraderie and…_belonging._ It was something Riku had never seen before, at least on not so grand a scale. These people, whoever they were, wherever they had come from, were one in this place, unified by whatever that Star Trek thing was. In sense, their hearts were joined, the strength of this unity calling out to the Keyblade in his hand. Now that he was able to stand back and examine all of this, Riku was in awe.

When he had been up on stage, those people hadn't been staring at him because of how he looked, but _why. _It having been a costume contest, the participants had been dressed in the fashion of this Star Trek and the audience had come to see their love of this thing made real by those willing to go all the way. In their minds, Riku had become a part of this and, thus, accepted without question. He was mystified all over again by the impossibility of it.

The _likeliness _of such unity and overall love could barely be counted. And yet, on this world, it was a glaring, welcome reality, brought on by Star Trek, which Riku knew nothing about.

"Who started this?" he asked aloud, walking forward again, but without any real direction. "Because, whoever they are, they deserve to know the service they have done their world."

Becoming a little overwhelmed, Riku looked around for a place he could get some privacy. That didn't seem very likely, but he managed to spot a small door, tucked off in a corner and he went for it, going inside. He seemed to have missed the sign that read 'Employees and Staff Only'.

Unaware of the fact that he was in a restricted area, Riku went a ways down the narrow, dim hall, welcoming the quiet and the near darkness. He stopped and leaned against the wall, letting his head fall back and rest against the cool surface. This was an amazing place, but he still needed to find the Key Chain. After seeing the crowds out there, he doubted if he could do it. How could he find one individual among hordes of people whose hearts were so strong that they could have very well had Key Chains themselves?

"Tired?"

Sensing another one of those hearts nearby, Riku smiled a little, knowing that there was no danger.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't expect something like _this_ when I came here."

"Neither did I," a large, rather tall man came to lean on the wall beside him, apparently tired as well. "I didn't think it was possible for so many people to show up, for so many people to care."

"But it's obvious that they do, to great extent," Riku replied. "Their hearts have all come together under one thing, this Star Trek. If I could meet whoever was responsible for this I would be glad. I've _never _seen such unity, in all the other places I've been. It's like…some impossible dream, made real by this one thing."

"So, if you could meet the creator of Star Trek, you would be happy?"

Riku paused, thinking that over. He'd never been this sentimental before, but, he had to admit, it was a welcome change from the near-indifference that had been the norm. Being around these people and accepted by them made that change worthwhile, something to be proud of. Maybe, if he could continue to change in this way, he might be able to face his friends again.

If Star Trek and those who love it could help him along that path, then…

"Yeah, I suppose it would."

"Well, then it's nice to meet you." The tall man stepped in front of Riku, extending one broad hand. A wide smile reached him through the dark, situated beneath welcoming, easy-going eyes. "I'm Gene Roddenberry and I created Star Trek, though it was the actors and the writers that got it this far, not me."

Riku just stared for a moment, stunned speechless, but the Keyblade flashed with white and blue, rising to point at the man standing right in front of him. A light emerged on the tall man's chest, white and yellow and the palest shades of lilac and pink. Riku's eyes widened further as the blue met the combination of colors and the Key Chain emerged.

"It couldn't be…"

But it was. Shaped like a star, colored like a lily on one side and like a pale star with a smiling face on the other, the Oathkeeper was drawn into the black/white Keyblade, its gentle power washing over the weapon and Riku himself. The Keyblade changed, folded wings becoming what formed the heart-shaped handles around the hilt and an upraised pair emerged at the junction just beneath the blade. Riku felt the lightest of touches within himself, a gentle brush of a friends heart to his. 

Riku closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to come. This was _Kairi's _Key Chain, the one she had give Sora right before he had gone back to save _him_, even though his 'deal' with Ansem had nearly gotten the both of them killed. And yet…he had been able to obtain it without any complications, the Key Chain itself feeling…relieved as he had taken it into his possession.

Not emotionally stable in the least, Riku looked to Roddenberry, who returned his look with curiosity and interest, but no hostility whatsoever.

"Why you?" Riku whispered, the confusion clear in his turquoise eyes. "Why would the Oathkeeper go to you?"

But, even before the man could think of an answer, Riku knew. He had seen it in those people outside: the belonging that had intrigued him, the way all their hearts came together. Vaguely, Riku remembered what Sora had said. The words had meant nothing to him at the time, but now…

__

"I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon; my heart!"

_"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone."_

"It's grown with each new experience and it's found a home with all the friends I've made."

"I've become a part of their heart just as they have become a part of mine."

"And if they think of me now and then, if they don't forget me…then our hearts will be one."

"I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!"

Riku smiled, a sad, wistful expression on his face. "Hearts coming together as one, joined through experiences and a care for one another. It's the greatest power of all and the Oathkeeper…it's a symbol for this, for what you and Kairi had."

Letting the Keyblade disappear, the teen looked over to the tall man who had given his people a gift too great to be named. The two of them said nothing, apparently understanding each other and, after a time, Riku went back down the hallway, his head lowered, his thoughts lost in the past. 

_I wonder…if I had been the one to actually receive the Keyblade, would I have been able to do the same thing you did, Sora? Would I have had the strength?_

…I don't know and I doubt you'll ever be able to answer me.

Roddenberry watched the silver-haired young man walk way, concerned but knowing there was nothing he could do. He started to turn back around, but caught something curious of the corner of his eyes. Glancing back, he wondered if he was seeing things right. There seemed to be two _shadows _falling after the teen, barely visible in the gloom. The boy himself didn't appear to notice them, so he shrugged it off and continued on his way.

Meanwhile, the two Shadows followed silently after Riku, unnoticed even as they passed through the crowds in the main room. No one but the Keybearer could see them and he obviously wasn't paying attention. So their hidden, excited conversation remained beyond all other's hearing.

_"Do you think…?"_

"…could it be soon…?"

"Should we hope…?"

"…maybe…maybe…"

"Maybe soon…"

"…we'll wait…"

"…yes, wait. Wait and follow…"

"…follow…"

******

I said this chapter might be funny, but I didn't mention it not being foreshadowing! And yes, I am a fan of Star Trek. A huge fan, actually, but one who has woefully been unable to attend any conventions herself (*Hugo hands Rem-chan a tissue as she starts to sob uncontrollably. After a time she regains her composure and continues to type.*) But I did do _research _to get this chapter right. My sources were _Get a Life _by William Shatner and _On the Good Ship Enterprise: My 15 Years with Star Trek _by Bjo Trimble (who has to be the MOST FAMOUS Star Trek fan of all time).

This takes place during the first Star Trek convention, held in 1972 and arranged (or brought about) by Elyse Pines, Devra Langsam, Joan Winston, Paula Crist, and Eileen Becker, along with many, many others. As a matter of fact, Joan Winston was the crazy woman at the costume contest (this is actually a documented occurrence; check my resources if you want proof). The attendance for that convention is estimated around thirty-seven hundred, so Riku wasn't exaggerating when he said it looked like thousands of people were there.

All of this was recreated or borrowed from my resources, so I take no credit for it. I have only regret, that I could never go to one of these events, especially in the early days. I'll never get to meet Gene Roddenberry or see the Klingon Diplomatic Corps in action (want to know what they are? Read Mrs. Trimble's book) All I can do is recreate this in my writing and hope non-fans understand what's behind all the Star Trek hype.

…it's the love, man. ^_~

Next chapter…well, as I have come to totally disregard the order I had originally had planned for this, I think I'll do whichever person I feel like doing. Here's a hint…he lives in a time maybe ten years before this chapter and, in his world-so to speak-appearance **does **matter more than anything. As a matter of fact, the way Riku looks could very well get him in big, big trouble.

It shouldn't be too hard to guess. ^_^

And…hey look! A quote!

_"At the first convention I did, they told me that maybe, maybe there might be a hundred people there. And I thought to myself, 'Well, shit! That's exciting!' Imagine a cancelled TV show that a hundred people would come out to support!"_

~ Gene Roddenberry

Bye!


	8. See

****

AN: Back again, although a little bit later than I wanted. I'm starting this Saturday, even though I wanted to get at least one chapter done on my first day of vacation, Friday. I got distracted, this time in the form of the Expert Mode on KH. But I didn't waste any time, finishing Atlantica and Halloween Town at once (I did Halloween Town first, since I can't stand Ursula).

This chapter will have a lot of thought with maybe some action, but I want it to be another one of those 'questioning of oneself' for Riku. That's what I was aiming for when I started this; that Sora would be the one with all the action going on, while Riku would be finding out the 'why' of everything. And I do mean _everything_.

But that comes later. Right now, let's do this chapter, where appearance matters much more than before.

Chapter VIII: See

It was quiet. That was what struck Riku first, when he stepped out of the door and into this new world. Quiet, with the sun bright above him in a brilliant blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds. He was in an alley again, but, this time, it was not littered with people without hope. Instead, there were only a few trash cans, some cardboard boxes, and a scruffy dog looking at him with great interest. Not having had much contact with animals, Riku simply noted its presence and glanced around for a way out of here.

There were two, behind and ahead of him, but to the front of him the sound of a huge crowd was drifting through the air. It wasn't a dangerous or wild sound, like that of a riot, but more of a large gathering, the people murmuring among themselves, waiting for something. Curious, Riku went forward, the lean dog following, shaking its short, spiky, cinnamon-colored fur, its floppy ears going all over the place.

Emerging out onto an empty street, Riku looked around again, trying to find the source of that distant noise. It was somewhere farther up, a ways down the road, around a corner that he could easily spot. As he jogged towards it, the teen glanced around with curiosity. This place wasn't so bad; not high-tech or anything, but clean and orderly, three-story buildings the standard, done in pleasant, light shades. There were shops and offices, but nobody seemed to be there. He wondered a bit at this, but continued on his way, trying to ignore the dog following him.

Riku started around the corner, but stopped abruptly and shimmied back behind the wall. Just like last time, there were _thousands _of people over there. Well, maybe not that many, but hundreds at the very least. They were all gathered in front of a large white building, looking up at an empty podium. His suspicions had been confirmed; they _were _waiting for someone, a person coming to speak to them all, though the teen wondered how that many people were supposed to hear him.

Peeking around the corner again, Riku weighed his options. He needed to find the Key Chain, but he was leery of going into such a large crowd. Who knew what might happen? Maybe, if he waited for the speaker to show up, then he might be able to sneak in among them, unnoticed. Riku nodded to himself, deciding it was best. After all, even a person like him could manage to hide in a mass of people.

There came a sudden hush and Riku trained his aqua gaze on the podium, which was slowly approached by man in a dark suit, his short hair and moustache neatly trimmed. He wasn't too out of the ordinary; calm, in control, his dark eyes seeing things others could not, but there wasn't much more than that. But the Keyblade, humming with power inside of Riku, said otherwise.

The teen was paying so much attention to the man at the podium that he didn't notice when the cinnamon-colored dog came over, leaned against his leg, and started drooling on his shoes.

The man at the podium arranged some notes in his hands, took a deep breath, scanned the faces of the myriad of people in front of him, and spoke:

"I am happy to join with you today in what will go down in history as the greatest demonstration for freedom in the history of our nation."

_Wow,_ Riku thought, _This guy sure is assuming a lot._

"…in whose symbolic shadow we stand today, signed the Emancipation Proclamation."

Leaning forward a bit, Riku lifted an eyebrow. _The what?_

"…a great beacon of hope to millions of Negro slaves, who had been seared in the flames of withering injustice."

_I suppose that's nice_, Riku inched forward a bit, moving into the eve of the nearest shop door. _But what does he mean by 'Negro'? I know what a slave is, but that…I just don't know._

"It came as a joyous daybreak to end the long night of their captivity."

Riku almost stumbled, mainly due to two things; first, that dog, which was currently trying to trip him by leaning its lanky frame into his legs. Second, that sentence had held a disturbing ring of truth.

_…a long night…I know how it feels._

More interested now, Riku advanced a few more steps, moving between two buildings and trying to keep the man in sight. The dog followed after him, smiling a happy dog grin and trying to chew on his shoe laces.

"One hundred years later, the Negro lives on a lonely island…"

_I know how that feels, too, but…it wasn't really lonely. Boring maybe, but not lonely._

Riku was maybe fifty yards away from the back of the crowd now, under the eve of another door and trying not to look too conspicuous. Like he had thought, the gathered people were mesmerized by this man, paying rapt attention to him and nothing else.

He might be able to pull this off.

"…finds himself an exile in his own land…"

_That's how it was, after a while. I was so full of myself, thinking I would be the hero to get them off the island and into some big adventure._

…but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it.

The dog looked up at Riku, whining a little, as if it could tell what was going through the boy's mind. The animal moved a bit closer, pressing up against him as if it wanted to comfort him.

"…would be guaranteed to the inalienable rights of life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness."

Riku found himself walking forward again, listening to the man's words. It was hard not to, especially for him. There was just something…something that spoke to his heart and the Keyblade within it that still pulsed with light and the glow of recognition.

_Rights, huh? Who said?_

"…demand the riches of freedom and the security of justice."

_Justice…?_

"Come on Sora! Together we can do it!"

I didn't move an inch, but there was space. I could've squeezed through, if I'd tried. But…I couldn't. Not with him there, not when I would have had to tell him…everything. When I would have had to say it.

Riku stopped maybe fifteen yards from the crowd, watching but not seeing. One part of his mind was mildly amused at this. It was funny, almost. All the worlds he had gone to so far had touched him in a way that he hadn't known was possible. He kind of didn't want it, actually. It was too real, too close to his heart; it was a part of him that he didn't like to think too much about.

Not after all that had happened.

_I'm…_

"Now is the time to make real the promise of democracy."

_…sorry._

Riku came right up to the people in the very back, peering over one diminutive woman's shoulder. He must have been breathing a bit down her neck, as the woman turned soulful, chocolate-colored eyes his way. Those eyes widened and she gave a soft gasp, stepping back from him in surprise and perhaps a little fear.

"Nineteen sixty-three is not an end but a beginning."

At the woman's gasp the dozen or so people nearest to Riku spun around, eyes locking on him. Momentarily distracted from the speech, the teen looked around, aqua gaze slightly confused. Tossing a few strands of silver hair over his shoulder to disguise his unease, Riku tuned his attention to them.

"Yes?"

"The whirlwinds of revolt will continue to shake the foundations of our nation until the bright day of justice emerges."

"What are **you **doing here?" one of the people asked, a young man maybe in his early twenties.

Riku raised one silver brow, outwardly calm while his mind wondered why the guy sounded so angry. He was just listening to this speech, not causing any trouble, so what was the problem?

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Riku asked, gesturing with a black-gloved hand. "I want to listen, so could you please be quiet?"

"In the process of gaining our rightful place we must not be guilty of wrongful deeds."

They all gave him dirty looks, kind of insulting, but Riku was mature enough now to ignore it, even if it irked him. What about him could cause such a reaction in people? Before, it had only been surprise or--Riku shuddered a little--desire, but not anger from those that saw him. Sure, even on Destiny Islands, silver hair had been a little strange, but not his eye color. 

Everyone had had either very bright green or blue eyes, with some darker kinds here and there. But it had never really mattered. It was just how things were and, after a while, he had just stopped paying attention to it.

_Why should it matter, anyway? It was my heart, not my appearance, that changed my future._

That dog came over again, staying with Riku despite the trouble he was obviously getting into. The people didn't say anything else, but a crescent of space was created in the back of the crowd as they all moved at least three feet away from him. Riku made a face, annoyed, but let it go, turning his attention back to the man, who was still continuing to speak. 

"Let us not seek to satisfy our thirst for freedom by drinking from the cup of bitterness and hatred."

_"Your heart? What can that weak little thing do for you?"_

Riku looked to the ground, a curtain of silver hiding his eyes from view. His hands clenched at his sides, shaking a little from repressed anger. The dog moved a little close, a whimper hovering between the two of them, and that woman with the soulful eyes glanced back at him with a kind of hidden curiosity.

_I should have asked myself that question. What right did I have, even then, to think I was better? _Deeds_ make a person better and nothing else. My actions weren't worth very much applause, so I had no right._

"I was…I **am **no better than Ansem, for thinking that," Riku murmured. "I was so stupid, thinking that just because I was stronger than him, that I could beat him, that I had the right to take what was _his _destiny away from him."

"…have come to realize that their destiny is tied up with our destiny. They have come to realize that their freedom is inextricably bound to our freedom."

Those sentences broke through Riku's thoughts, causing him to look up with surprise and not a little awe. Was this man reading his mind?

"We cannot walk alone."

_Really? Are you sure?_

"And as we walk we must make the pledge that we shall always march ahead. We cannot turn back."

_There **is **no turning back._

Riku smiled a little, an expression of old hurt barely discernable on his face. The woman looked at him with surprise, wondering what was wrong with this young man, besides his obviously unstable mind. He **had **to be a least a little crazy.

Really, a person who looked like _him _at a place like _this_, with _these _kinds of people? It was madness, pure and simple. But…something was different about this boy, something that went beyond his appearance.

"…as our children are stripped of their selfhood and robbed of their dignity by signs stating 'for white only'."

_What?_

"I am not unmindful that some of you have come here out of your trials and tribulations."

_No kidding, but what did you mean by 'for white only'? I don't get it._

"Let us not wallow in the valley of despair."

Riku took a step forward, not paying attention to how everyone near him took a step forward, too, maintaining the distance between them. The Keyblade, humming with such light and power now that it almost hurt inside his heart from being repressed, was drawing him towards the speaker. But it was more than that, too. Riku himself wanting to hear what this man had to say. It was strange really, finding something like this on a world so different from his own.

It was as if the man knew the same kind of suffering Riku did, although in a different form, judging from what he said.

_Because of the darkness in my heart, I lost everything, but how did this man, these people, lose everything, too? What besides your own actions lead to suffering?_

"I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out its creed. We hold these truths to be self-evident; that all men are created equal."

_"Come on, Sora, giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that."_

I knew he would be able to do it. It took me a long time to realize it, but he was capable of so much more than me, if only because he hadn't _been able to do it before. He was my equal, he was my better…_

…he was my friend, no matter how different we were.

"I have a dream today."

_Me, too._

"…that one day right down in Alabama--"

_Must be a city near here._

"--little black boys and black girls will be able to join hands with little white boys and white girls as sisters and brothers."

"What?" Riku asked aloud, garnering the stare of that woman again, who was the only one not pointedly ignoring him. "What does he mean, white and black?"

Absurdly, Riku thought of the Keyblade he carried, but he knew that had nothing to do with this. Confused, the teen looked around again, seeing the people anew. Really _seeing. _All of them, every one, had dark skin, different tones of chocolate and deep brown. Becoming slightly disturbed, Riku turned to the woman, who was gazing at him with a mixture of concern, surprise, and pity. Moving slowly so as not to frighten her off, he removed his glove and held out his hand, placing it right next to her cheek.

His slender fingers were pale next to her dark skin, his flesh without the tan from the tropical sun after all that time in Kingdom Hearts, where no sun existed. For a moment, he and the woman were still, eyes meeting; deep, worried brown locked with unsettled, glistening turquoise.

"We're _different_."

"This is our hope. This is the faith I will go back to the south with."

The woman nodded, no longer fearful or angry to this young man for coming here. Whoever he was, he certainly wasn't from around here, maybe not even from this country. That wasn't too farfetched, considering his hair and eye color, as well as what he was wearing. But it was strange; he _really _hadn't noticed at first that he was the only white here. He stood out so much that the people in the front, guarding Mr. King, already knew of his presence and were wondering what to do.

"And when this happens, when we let freedom ring…"

_Then, the reason behind all the trouble he was taking about, was because…? No, that's stupid. How could skin color matter so much? The Heartless hadn't cared what anyone had looked like, what they had or how much better they were than other people. It was only about the strength of heart, about how true a person was._

Like how Sora was. 

Like how…like how I should be.

"It's not fair," Riku said, looking at the woman with shock and unbridled confusion. "Where I come from, skin color didn't change who was lost to the darkness! If all of this, all that he's saying, is true, then whoever thinks they're better is a fool! Only a strong heart kept someone in the light!"

_Like Sora, like Kairi. Maybe…maybe if I hadn't thought I was better, that I had the **right **to see other worlds and to be the one to take them…_

…maybe I could have stayed in the light, too.

"…we will be able to speed up that day when all of God's children, black men and white men, Jews and Gentiles…"

_How can this world be like this, so blind? How can all these people stand others thinking they're better simply because they have a lighter skin tone? But they're not taking it anymore, are they? That's why they're here today, listening to this man talk about the future._

He's trying to keep them in the light.

"…Protestants and Catholics, will be able to join hands and sing in the words of the old spiritual, "Free at last, free at last. Thank God Almighty, we are free at last."

_Free…in the light…if only I am…willing…to see it…_

The crowd erupted into cheers, hats and handkerchiefs being thrown into the air, some of the dark-skinned people in tears. Riku, however, found himself very distracted by the flash of brilliant light as the black and white Keyblade appeared in his hand, pointing high and straight towards the man still standing at the podium.

__

What? No!! Not **here**!!

The people nearest to the teen grew quiet instantly, while those up front, who couldn't quite see what he was holding, broke off into gasps and a few muffled screams. Irrationally, Riku thought:

_What do they think I'm holding, a gun?_

Up on the podium, a gleaming point of perfect silver was glowing at Mr. King's chest, right above his heart. Over the distance of what had to be at least a couple blocks, a stream of blue/white light, almost too bright to look at, connected the silver light to the shine of the Keyblade. A Key Chain was pulled into view; polished steel, in the shape of a roaring lion's head. It was drawn into the Keyblade, enveloping it with silver light.

The wings on the hilt became more detailed, swirling feather patterns now more evident. Those same patterns traveled up along the parallel blades of the weapon, adding beauty to its power. Riku stared at it a moment, but didn't get much time to admire it, as a low growl came from the dog at his feet and he was grabbed roughly from behind. 

"Stop right there! We won't let you endanger Mr. King!"

"Hey!" Riku yelled as his hands were forced behind his back. "I didn't do anything!"

The dark-skinned men in the brown suits said nothing, one forcing him onto his knees while the other wrenched the Keyblade from his hands. Riku hid his satisfaction as there came a yelp from behind him and the chime-like sound of the weapon disappearing. Apparently, the man had tried to pick up the Keyblade, which most people couldn't do; a least, not with the current Keybearer around.

The one who had yelped came around in front of him, while the other held him in a kneeling position. Riku's head was lifted by his silver hair and angry dark eyes bored into his.

"What were you trying to do? Tell us!"

Riku just glared back at him, refusing to answer. After all that talk about equality, they weren't even giving him the benefit of the doubt? It was obvious that the Keyblade hadn't done any harm, but they were still suspicious of him, directing an almost kind of vengefulness his way. 

_My skin…because I look like all the troublemakers on this world…_

"Let the boy go."

Riku's two captors looked up with amazement as the man from the podium walked through the crowd. His hands and hair were released and the teen got to his feet, brushing off his coat. He ran fingers through his hair, the silver strands glinting in the sunlight, and tried not to let his mixture of embarrassment and affront show.

The man—apparently Mr. King—stopped right in front of him, meeting his turquoise eyes without flinching. Riku took a deep breath and soothed his nerves. This man he could talk to, if only because he obviously had the strength of heart to draw one of the Key Chains to this world.

"I'm sorry about that," Riku said and bowed his head slightly in respect. The fall of silver strands hid from him the shocked faces of all those watching. "I didn't think that would happen right here out in the open. If I had known you were one of the people I'm looking for, I would have tried to talk to you in private. I…I didn't want to interrupt your speech, especially in front of all these people…I'm just…really sorry."

Riku smiled, trying to make up for how lame he sounded. It was kind of hard, to so such difference to people when, not too long ago, he couldn't have cared less that he had just barged in on this gathering, uninvited and obviously unwanted.

"It was a great speech, though, and I enjoyed it very much."

There was a moment of silence, stretching on and on in the still, warm air. Riku looked around nervously, to all the stunned faces, and wondered if he had said something wrong. 

__

Mr. King smiled back at Riku, seeing the teen's apparent confusion.

"It's alright, young man. But tell me, what was that? And why are you looking for people like me?"

"It's kinda hard to explain," Riku replied, wondering just how much he should say. He was also trying--once again--to ignore the dog next to him, which had gone back to drooling on his shoes. "That thing I got from your heart, it's one of many that a friend of mine lost. I'm looking for them, so I can give them back to him. I know it's strange and not really believable, but it's the truth.

Mr. King said nothing, but the majority of the crowd eyed Riku with suspicion. Inwardly, he sighed and wondered if he would have to make a break for it. However, that woman stepped forward.

"I think we should believe him," she said and gazed meaningfully at Mr. King. "I _know _he's not from around here. I mean…he didn't know he was _white_."

They were _really _staring now, even Mr. King, who looked more surprised than Riku thought possible. The teen felt like laughing nervously, but refrained, since that would make him sound like Sora and his friend had always sounded dumb when he laughed like that. Mr. King seemed to regain his senses and looked to Riku again.

"Is this true?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Where I come from, skin color doesn't matter. It's just so…normal, that I don't even notice it anymore. There _were _some people with darker skin, but that was only because they came from island regions with harsher and longer days. They needed to look that way, to keep the sun from harming them."

Silence prevailed over everything, more of the crowd coming over to stare at him. It was kind of annoying, but Riku was leery of upsetting such a large group of people. If they all went for him, he doubted his remains afterward would be identifiable.

"Um, can I go now?" Riku asked after a time, shifting from foot to foot in an attempt to get the dog's teeth off his shoe laces. "I really have to keep looking."

Mr. King nodded, a smile returning. "Of course, Mr.…?

"Oh, I'm Riku," the teen answered and turned around, jogging back the way he had come. Whispers followed him, but he found that he did not mind it so much anymore.

He got back to the door and opened the portal once more, black/white Keyblade easily releasing the lock on this world, at least momentarily. Riku would have gone immediately through, but that cinnamon-colored dog was still following him, wagging its skinny tail, tongue lolling out of its mouth as it smiled its doggy smile. The teen knelt down, patting its spiky head and looking a little lower, confirming that the dog was a boy.

"You're a good dog," he said, and the dog pushed closer, trying to lick his face. "But I don't think I can take you with me."

The animal woofed softly and gazed at him with pleading eyes. Riku's own eyes widened a little as he looked back; the dog's eyes were an amazing shade of blue, not often seen in canines, especially not in a mutt like this. The teen examined him again, taking note of his spiky fur and almost skinny body.

"…but I suppose I could try," Riku said finally and grinned. "Although, that means you need a name. Hmm…"

With a laugh, it came to him and Riku found that his heart actually lightened, a feeling of unknown and welcome warmth spreading out to fill his entire body.

_So this…this is what you felt when you…helped them…_

"I think I'll call you Sora. You look like him, anyway."

Then, with a smile on his face, Riku went into the door of light, a skinny, blue-eyed dog following happily after him. And, not too long after, a pair of shadows followed as well, fast and quiet and utterly determined.

They were smiling, too.

******

I don't know where Sora the dog came from. Riku just struck me as the kind of guy who needed a companion, any companion, so a dog seemed just fine. I guess in the big scheme of things it's a little ridiculous, but I like it, so Sora the mutt is staying, at least for the moment. Besides, what else would you have Riku have? A cat?

I don't think so (I _do _like cats, though, but Riku doesn't seem like a cat person to me).

I've got some stuff I need to ask you all; there are six Key Chains left to find, but I've only got famous people for _five _of them. So, got any suggestions? I don't know what I'll use, but, if it helps any, the only Key Chain left without a person is the Pumpkinhead. It's a hard one to work with, so I'm stumped. 

Anyway, next chapter will be going into the past. _Way _into the past. Like, before Christ. It's one of my favorite times in history and in a place where, once again, Riku will be…um, desired. I know it's a touchy subject, but one that recurs throughout all of history and is something that I can't just ignore. Oh, another clue: the famous person is a woman, an anomaly in this ancient world.

Until next time!


	9. Hold

****

AN: Ah, finally, I can do this chapter. I was really looking forward to it, as it is, like I said last time, one of my favorite periods in history (a very _long _period). This one might actually take a long time, which is why I'm giving myself two nights to work on it. One, I can make it longer and possibly better, but second, I will be able to get more sleep. Stupid tests, and tomorrow's is the math one, which is my absolute worse subject.

So I'll get right to work on this one and see how much I can get done before eleven. I'm doing something else at the same time, but, amazingly, it's for research purposes. What am I doing, exactly? Heh, heh, I'm watching _The Mummy _and I'll probably watch _The Mummy Returns _tomorrow.

Can you guess what 'world' this is now? And who knows? I might make this one a two-parter just like five and six. 

Wouldn't that be nice? ^_^

Chapter IX: Hold

Riku thought what it he knew what it was to be hot. After the near to endless sun of his childhood, then the damp, heavy heat of the first world he went to, he thought he knew what it was to sweat. He was even pretty confident of his ability to stand the heat, even with his heavy clothing. And he didn't worry about the dog, Sora, too much, since the animal had short, thin fur. All in all, he was very sure of his tolerance and understanding of what it meant to fry.

Boy, was he deluding himself.

When he and Sora emerged from the door, they came out under an awning made of some kind of woven reeds, old and in disrepair, matching the crumbling stone building to which it was attached. They may have been in the shade, but it was still unbelievably hot, waves of it radiated off the stones and barren ground, actually visible in the still air. Hardly anything was making a sound; just a few bugs and the distant call of birds. Even the better, newer stone buildings some distance away were without people of any kind, which Riku thought was pretty reasonable. After all, the brilliant golden globe that was the sun was centered directly above him, signaling it as the middle of the day.

"What kind of lunatic would be outside in this heat, anyway?" Riku muttered, already feeling his throat go dry. Turning, he looked inside the run-down house, if that was what it was, seeing only dust-riddled shadows. "I think we'd better go inside."

Sora followed him obediently, panting, and, for some reason, Riku had to smile. If he ever did go home, if he was ever able to face his friends again, he would remember this dog and laugh silently. Inside, it was a fraction cooler, which he was grateful for. Patches of the dirt and sand floor were highlighted with the harsh rays of the sun, but everything else was in darkness. He heard something moving around in the corners of the house, but he decided he would ignore it for now. There was obviously nothing he could do until the sun went down a little, when the life-threatening heat abated a least partially.

Riku walked over to the most complete wall, settling down on the surprisingly soft ground. The sand was very fine, save for a few rocks here and there; he guessed this to be a poor person's house. Instead of a stone floor (wood didn't seem very likely in this place), there was dirt to be kept neat and fairly free of debris. Even though it was clear no one had lived here in a while, the architecture was well thought out, perfectly suited to this environment.

And he was beginning to suspect that this might not be a house after all. A shed seemed more likely, or an animal pen, for maybe cows or something that were sick.

"Listen to me," he said softly, leaning back against the wall and discovering that he was actually a little tired. "Wondering whether or not I should watch where I sit. Must be the heat. What do you think, Sora?"

The dog was currently occupied, sniffing around in the corners and panting heavily. Riku found himself thinking that he would have to find water for the both of them soon, or somehow reproduce Sora's (the human one) Blizzard spell. Ice equaled water in the sun, after all. But Riku had never practiced much magic, so he wasn't sure he could do it without instruction. So, they were up a creek.

_Stupid pun_, Riku thought and his eyelids lowered a little, a part of his mind still occupied with other things. Like why he had come out in a seemingly abandoned part of this world, and if there were snakes in this makeshift shelter. Also, he was puzzled as to why he couldn't sense the Key Chain. There was a distant echo of power and, strangely enough, proud, contained sadness, but he was forced to weigh his options. He was tired after the last couple of worlds, the battle on Saint-Germain's still imprinted on slightly sore muscles. The mental shocks hadn't been much fun either, so maybe a little nap would do him some good. Besides, Sora seemed pretty vigilant, still poking around with his cold, wet nose and, despite the heat, genuinely enjoying himself.

A small smile turning up the corners of his mouth, Riku slid to the ground, hair falling forward to hide his closed eyes from view.

******

It was Sora's low growling that woke him an indiscriminate amount of time later, the dog crouched at his side as the sound of people came from not too far away. Riku's eyes snapped open but he did not move, careful not to make a sound. There were maybe three of them, talking loudly amongst themselves. Something about vegetables and quarries and whether or not the Inundation would abate early this year. From what Riku could tell, normal, everyday conversation, at least for this world.

More than likely, they were workers, coming to do something or other. Moving slowly and cautiously, Riku shifted to peer out the door, which he had settled down right next to. One aqua eye fell upon three men, just as he had expected, only they were dressed rather oddly, or so it seemed to him. The white and beige kilt-like things with faint pleats, were exotic enough but day-to-day wear for these people. Their hair was black and either really straight or really puffy and short. One guy was bald, his tanned skin shinning in the late afternoon sun. They where carrying heavy shafts with what looked like lead weights at the ends.

_Demolition crew_, Riku thought with some surprise. Was this actually a world where people took care of stuff like this? On some level, he was impressed, but he wondered what he would do about this. Already he knew this wasn't a world where he would fit in, so he had to find a change of clothes and quickly. He didn't like assaulting innocent people, but if it was for a good cause…A devilish grin spread across his face and Sora's blue eyes looked at him with curiosity.

"Watch this, boy."

With a flutter of heavy gray cloth, Riku dashed outside, silver hair glinting in the sunlight. The three men went slack-jawed with shock, giving the temporary Keybearer a nice, big opening. The first one, bushy hair guy, went down after just one quick strike of his black-gloved fist, falling without protest to the ground. The other two had managed to get over their surprise by then, but bald guy was still gaping at him with incredible fear, babbling something about evil spirits and gray birds of death. Riku might have been offended, if he wasn't occupied with straight hair guy, lunging aside to avoid his heavy hammer/axe. Rolling to his feet, then vaulting forward and up, he landed a punch right in the man's stomach. All the air rushed out of straight hair's lungs and he collapsed, remaining still on the ground.

The last guy was stuck between yelling wildly and attacking him, swinging his hammer while trying _not _to look at Riku. From what the teen could discern, he was trying to ward of his evil. Smirking, he maneuvered around him and landed a solid blow on the back of bald guy's neck. He joined his coworkers on the ground and Riku stood straight again, brushing off his now dusty coat and wiping a fine sheet of sweat from his forehead.

"Well, that was easy, Sora, but what am I supposed to do with them now?" Riku lightly asked the dog at his side. Sora only looked back at him, one doggy eyebrow/patch of skin raised in what could have been a skeptical expression. Riku frowned. "Oh, what do you know?"

Since they had been kind enough to provide him with a disguise, he dragged the three unconscious men into the shelter of the building they had been about to demolish, pushing them into a corner where the shade was constant. It took some effort, as did removing their sort-of loin cloths. Luckily, they had smaller, tighter sort-of loin cloths underneath, so it wasn't so bad. Hopefully, they'd wake up before tomorrow morning or someone would come looking for them.

Looking around almost guiltily, Riku shrugged off his coat, which was followed by his shirt and shoes. The sand was pretty hot, but only in the direct sunlight. He knew from experience that sand didn't hold heat well and come nightfall it would get pretty cool. While Sora occupied himself with sniffing around some more and getting cinnamon-colored dog hair on his coat, Riku slid his pants off, leaving him standing in only his underwear. Feeling incredibly foolish, he slipped the beige loin cloth thing around his waist, mimicking the same fastenings as they'd had. They had left their chests bare, so he did the same, even though he supposed he'd be deep fried if he stayed out in the sun for more than a couple of hours. 

The only difference in dress that he made sure to include was using one of the white cloths as a half cloak, half hood. A portion hung off one shoulder while the rest was wrapped around his head, the lower half of his face visible but with enough of the fabric hanging over to cover his eyes. None of the men's sandals (Riku could at least recognize _that _part of their ensemble) would fit him, so he stood there for a moment, thinking. With a sigh, he glanced at the awning outside, with the woven reeds. He knew how to weave and tie stuff together; that was an essential talent if you practically lived by boats, but that didn't mean he liked doing it.

Rubbing his hair through the cloth and feeling the slightly protruding feather, Riku strode back outside, taking in the sight of the somewhat distant city, beyond the crumbling buildings of this forgotten district. 

"Well, Sora, looks like this one might take a while." He said in a conversational tone to the dog, who only panted some more and looked disgustingly carefree. Riku felt like scowling and smiling at the same time, ended up doing an odd mix of both, and got started on his footwear.

******

Riku estimated it to be maybe around four in the afternoon by the time he and Sora walked into the city, a sense of awe overcoming him as they did so. From a distance and in the bright sun, all his eyes had been able to discern were many large buildings and the faint gleam of gold, silver, and white, but he hadn't expected anything like this. The structures were immense, mathematically precise shapes and designs several stories tall, all the color of burnished stone or sand-washed brown, literally covered with intricate designs and inscriptions. Beneath these massive structures were smaller, more kosher buildings; shops and homes, public gathering places and, for all he knew, schools and/or temples. 

The dusty, wide streets were packed with vendors and stalls of many designs and variations, showcasing an even more varied group of merchants and merchandise. Fruits and vegetables he didn't recognize were practically shoved in his face, fresh and dried fish hanging from racks alongside poultry and still-living goat kids. Food products didn't hold the spotlight alone, though, with jewelry and fabrics almost as abundant. Ornaments of glass, gold, and silver could be counted as well, although the glass seemed to be rarer and more closely guarded. There were small, exotic animals in fancy cages of fine wood, dogs of a subtly different kind than Sora in small pens, jumping up and down in excitement. Cats had a space off to themselves, with slightly better conditions.

Riku was almost in shock, but he kept a rigid control over his face and movements, fully aware that he was a stranger in this world and probably not too welcome. He made sure that Sora was close at his side at all times, glad that he had improvised a somewhat fancy-looking collar by weaving reeds, some strips of white cloth, and even a few strands of his shinning silver hair together. His clothes were buried deep and hopefully safe beneath the ground against the back wall of that abandoned building, wrapped in the last white cloth he hadn't used. If he was lucky, they wouldn't be disturbed.

The dog was not happy with the constriction around his skinny neck, but Sora seemed to know that he had to bear it, at least for a while. Despite the archaic look to this place, laws and rules were not in small supply. If he didn't make it clear that Sora was 'his' (again, the silent laughter), then he might lose the dog and, even after this short time, he didn't want that to happen. Riku patted his back reassuringly and wandered some more through the crowd, marveling at it all.

The only thing that garnered his disapproval were the occasional clearings where slaves were being sold, the 'merchandise' in either chains or tightly woven ropes, depending on how wealthy the seller was. It didn't escape the teen's notice that hardly any of the slaves looked like the natives; while he doubted they were from other worlds, prisoners or captured travelers from far-off cities or countries were more than likely the case. 

Riku didn't approve of it in the least, but there was really nothing he could do, as slaves and slave owners were accepted as perfectly normal in this place, judging from the indifference of passerby. But…he couldn't help thinking about the dark-skinned man from the last world, urging his people to strive for freedom and equality, pointedly steering them _away _from domination, which would have just lead to more slaves.

The teen idly wondered if there were any people like that on this world and doubted it was so. Most of the slaves for sale were either pale or dark-skinned, with a few deep tan scattered in, probably ones born here or unwanted children sold by parents or relatives. Riku's world may not have had anything like this, but that didn't mean he was completely naïve of the evils that spread across many worlds.

He had shared parts of Ansem's mind, memories of the history of Hollow Bastion and the neighboring states and principalities that had fallen into obscurity. So no, he was not ignorant of the kinds of 'trading' that could go on in even the most civilized places.

A smell suddenly drifted his way, jarring him from his dark thoughts. He knew that smell, knew it well: _water_. With a soft command to Sora, Riku wove his way through the crowd, easily avoiding a small herd of cattle and a gaggle of women avidly following the oration of a young, rather handsome merchant as he explained the advantage of fig and date trees. Riku disregard this useless--although interesting--piece of information and followed that smell, as well as the increasing sound of running water. A _lot _of running water. Jogging a little, maneuvering around the people with easy grace, he rounded a corner and suddenly came face to face with a big surprise.

There was a _huge _river winding through town; or rather, town was winding around the massive, gleaming river, farms and green fields visible in the distance. This area mainly seemed concentrated with boats and various people wading around in the water. Some seemed to be fishing; others, collecting the ever-present reeds and small river dwellers. There were even a few cries of triumph as birds were flushed out or a nest of eggs was discovered. Boats drifted or sped up and down the wide, wide expanse of the river, laden with people and other things. 

_So **this **is why there's civilization in the middle of the desert_, Riku realized. This was the center of these people's entire lives. Their whole existence probably revolved around this one substantial river.

"This is amazing, Sora…" Riku mumbled under his breath. "The chances of a culture developing around _one _river…well, there could be more divisions of it…"

While he was musing, a larger boat than the rest came into view, many oars rowing determinedly _up_stream. It was much fancier in design, gold and jade patterns glinting from it sides and on the curtains of the pavilion on the deck, which had armed, thickset guards at every corner, as well as both ends of the ship. Who knew what could be below deck, but the ship was big enough so there was a lot that could be imagined.

Riku didn't get much of a chance to examine it, though, as a commotion was working its way quickly downstream, boats and people rushing to get out of the way. Concerned, the teen shielded his sensitive aqua eyes and peered farther down the water, squinting to bring into focus the rapidly nearing picture. A smaller, lighter boat was consumed in a whirl of splashing and screaming and the guttural sound of animal, a kind Riku had never encountered before. Becoming more worried by the moment, he pushed through the increasingly excited and/or frightened crowd until he ran out onto a long dock, the small and large boats now becoming dangerously close.

The smaller one had been a hunting boat, he know realized, and the cause of the screams was the maddened prey; a massive, brown/red creature with rippling flesh, heavy with fat. But the animal was devilishly fast in the water, it's bulk ripping through the other boats and easily out-maneuvering the hunters desperately trying to stop it. As he watched with carefully controlled horror and tension, Riku saw the blood flying, whether it be from the people, the massacred fish, or the animal itself, which was in the process of spitting out what used to be a man, crimson ribcage caught on the foot long, jagged tusks. Dozens of men were rushing to help, but there was really nothing anyone could do as the beast rammed into the side of the large boat, throwing several of the guards and a hysterical ferryman overboard.

With a moment of hesitation, Riku leapt into the water, absurdly hoping there weren't more of those fat, insanely dangerous animals; he doubted his ability to even drive _one _of them off, let alone two or more. His pale, muscular arms and legs beating a perfect, rapid rhythm, he cut a line through the river, straining for a second against the current. He then adjusted his angle, silver head dropping beneath the surface to reduce surface tension. Wincing slightly, he forced his eyes open beneath the water, catching a blurry glance of the animal's thick, stubby legs, pumping through the liquid with incredible power. The river was becoming stained with blood, and Riku, holding tight to the breath in his lungs, was able to finally see the cause of the animal's distress.

Spikes were driven into its sides, shredded ropes dragging from the spikes. There were too many to count and Riku doubted the creature would live much longer. He felt a pang of regret, but he knew he had to stop it before more people got killed. His head broke the surface and he gasped for breath, pulling himself up on the nearest floating object, which happened to be the hunter's boat. The men still alive or not mortally wounded gaped at him and his wet, shinning hair, as he had lost his head covering on that initial dive. He couldn't have cared less what they thought of him, since they weren't too good in his opinion, considering how they had endangered not only themselves hunting what was probably a normally non-dangerous creature, but risking the lives of everyone else on the river.

Glancing around quickly, he grabbed a long, sharpened staff of thin, durable wood, tipped with a mixture of steel and stone, graceful and deadly. It had been strapped to the inside of the narrow boat, a backup of some sort. These people really seemed to like gold, as there was a fine thread of the precious metal decorating the spearhead. Riku briefly wondered if he should be impressed or disgusted, but pushed that aside and looked down to Sora, who had stupidly followed him and was currently shaking his spiky fur dry, getting water on everyone in the boat. Like it made a difference, anyway.

"This is going to be easy," he said to the dog, gathering his strength. "You need to head back to shore. I don't want it to kill you."

Sora only looked back at him with those surprising blue eyes and Riku sighed, deciding that the dog and the human he knew shared far too many things in common. Balancing the spear in his hand, the teen dived back into the water, his arched, pale back highlighted for a just a moment in the bright sun before it slid beneath the surface with easy precision. Coming up for consecutive breaths, he made his way to the large boat, which was now listing heavily on its side, a huge whole ripped through the wood. The animal was half in and half out of the hole, bellowing its rage and pain as it tried to free itself from the agony of the spikes and shards of wood.

The guards on the deck were not helping, throwing whatever they could at it and prodding desperately with long spears of their own, though they were considerably fancier in that all of them was of gold. Riku latched onto the bow of the boat as he neared it, pulling himself up with only one arm, as the other was currently holding the spear. Spectators stared at him with openmouthed shock and mortification, which he could actually understand. After all, he was going _towards _an extremely likely death that would probably be very painful.

It would only be later that he would discover the other half of the reason for the sheer disbelief and scandalized psyches of the masses.

Riku practically threw himself onto the boat, which he had upgraded in his mind to a kind of barge, and got quickly to his feet, assessing the situation. A few more moments of this and the ship would go down, passengers and all. Now that he was closer, he could see that someone was inside that curtained pavilion, apparently aware of what was going on and being surprisingly calm about it. They hadn't come out anyway, so it was either that or they had passed out from fright. Aware that he couldn't worry about unconscious persons at this time, Riku ran to the guards. He stooped low as he did so and snagged a length of rope that was coiled in one corner of the deck. 

He looped the rope around his waist, pulling it tight over the taunt muscles of his stomach. Tossing the other end to the six or so guards, he locked dangerously serious, aqua eyes onto theirs.

"_Don't _let that rope go," he commanded and, without saying anything else, jumped over the side, rope in one hand with the spear clutched securely in the other. 

Smiling when he felt them pull from the other end, Riku repelled down the side of the boat, balancing his attention between keeping his feet on the wood and keeping his eyes on the animal, which was still thrashing madly beneath him. A cinnamon-colored blur dropped like a rock past him and Riku almost lost his spear from surprise. Sora splashed into the water next to the much larger and dangerous animal, rapid, deep barks drawing its attention. With a heave of tremendous flesh, the behemoth spun in the water, droplets of blood flying up to stain Riku's clothing.

Grimacing, Riku loosed his hold on the slack of the rope and felt his palm burn as he shot down the side of the boat. He tightened his hold just above the water, creating a small splash of his own. But the animal was too busy trying to get its lethal tusks into the much smaller and, thankfully, faster Sora. Swinging his weight to one side, Riku spun to face outward, bringing the spear to bear. The animal's massive head was maybe six feet away, still close enough for him to see the torn flesh, human and creature's alike and the small, blood-covered eyes that were mad with pain and fear.

Riku hesitated, another pang in the region of his vulnerable heart, and it almost cost him dearly. The part of the creature still stuck within the hole of the boat thrashed against the wood, whole planks ripping loose in a spray of water and splinters. The teen instinctively covered his face with his spear arm and felt shafts of wood become embedded in his skin. Wincing from the pain, Riku regained his balanced and forced himself back around, where the animal's vulnerable head and neck where. Sora was trying to swim back towards him while staying out of the beast's reach, but it was obvious the dog couldn't keep this up much longer.

Clenching his teeth and forcing his heart to stay its emotions, Riku tugged down more slack into the rope and bent his knees against the side of the barge. Then he launched himself at the animal, the head of the spear flashing in the sun, a suitable mate to the shine of his hair and skin. The weapon plunged deep into the neck of the animal, just behind its ridiculously tiny ears. It only went so deep, so Riku, before he landed in the water, pushed his weight into the spear. With a nasty grinding that he didn't like to think about, the entire head of it disappeared into the red brown skin as crimson welled up around the wood and dyed the water scarlet.

It took a moment for the animal's brain to register that it had been pierced, but that moment passed and the life-threatening beast turned into a sad, sinking carcass that tore at Riku's core. He didn't know why it had been so hard; people had obviously been in danger, many lives at stake, but this shouldn't have happened in the first place. This world may have looked pretty civilized, but there were still disappointingly stupid people that pulled stunts like this and caused unwanted and avoidable tragedy.

With a discernable look of disgust on his face, Riku started to undo the rope around his waist, but found himself hoisted upwards at a pretty good speed. He was only able to grab a surprised Sora in his arms before he was up and out of the water. Even with the added weight of the dog, they were back on the deck in no time, more guards having joined the first. Riku set Sora down on the wood and just stood there, dripping with water and blood, and looking the heavily muscled, well-armed men in the face. He had gotten to the point where he refused to be intimidated anymore.

Riku tossed his wet hair over his shoulder, turquoise eyes glaring their challenge even as his punctured arms burned with pain and opened his mouth to speak. He stopped, however, as someone stepped out of the still-immaculate curtains, smooth, tanned skin coming into view. Obviously surprised, the guards moved aside, nearly stumbling over themselves. Riku stood his ground, though he was becoming increasingly uneasy. 

There was a rustle of fine, white and golden cloth, points of lighter, finer gold glinting from all over the slender, beautiful body. Silver and jade were in hefty supply as well and the more easily visible skin had a dusting of gold. Knowing that right now was no time for action, Riku held stock still and waited, somehow absolutely certain that actually looking at this person was a bad idea. So his aqua eyes were riveted on the deck and a cinnamon-colored dog that seemed just as nervous as he was.

When a perfectly shaped hand grasped his chin he almost jumped a foot in the air, but refrained and let his head be lifted so that he looked into deep, night brown pools that bore into him with command and an intensity he did _not _want to dwell on. It was a woman who gazed at him with those eyes, totally in control and not afraid of him in the least.

She wasn't beautiful by his world's standards, but her features were classic to him; a strong, straight nose but small, delicately rounded chin and nice, oval-shaped face without blemishes. Her form was feminine and obviously so, even with the mannish clothing she was wearing (but it was somewhat difficult to tell men's and women's clothing in this place, anyway). Looking at her, Riku decided to upgrade his opinion: she really was stunningly beautiful, though different from all the girls and women he was used to seeing. There were hints of color around her lips and on her cheekbones, while thin, elegant lines of black surrounded her dark, strength-filled eyes.

Riku found that he had actually stopped breathing. Her slender fingers were still grasping his chin in a surprisingly powerful grip, but what was slightly scary about it was he wasn't sure if he wanted her to let him go or not. She did not; instead, she turned his face to one side, then the other, examining him. It struck Riku that things had gotten incredibly quiet. Even the people on the distant shore weren't making a sound and this alone was enough to make him worry. Bystanders _always _talked about _something_.

The sun was sinking lower in the sky, casting deep reds and oranges across the landscape, the barest hints of gold and coming indigo. The colors changed Riku's hair to a wild, shimmering fire, the silver changing to shifting blood red and flame orange. His eyes darkened to shadowed forest green with the barest hint of blue. For the woman, she just became more alluring in the coming shade and Riku wondered whether or not he would be able to get off this world in a reasonable amount of time.

It was only then that he felt the humming of the Keyblade within him and its increasing distress. 

His surprise didn't show on his face, but inside, Riku stilled. The Key Chain was very near, but, as it had been for Saint-Germain, something was different. A kind of wall, an obstruction that kept him from telling which one this woman even had. There was a great deal of power in her heart; power and ambition and a natural goodness that startled him, but he was somehow cut off from the full of it. Hence, the Keyblade had not appeared, as there had been no clear path to the Key Chain. Disturbed, Riku concentrated on the woman, trying to discover what was wrong.

_A contrast…two things…she's is divided in her heart…_

Riku didn't have much of a chance to think about this though, as she suddenly lowered her hand, brushing his pale arm in the process. He couldn't quite help his shiver, which obviously surprised him more than it did her, since she only smiled with perfect teeth. Then, without another look to him, she turned around and spoke to the largest of the guards, the leader if he guessed correctly. She said something a voice to low for him to hear and went back into the pavilion, lilac-colored linen falling back into place with a delicate, refined rustle.

The stillness lasted maybe a few seconds more, then everybody--the guards, the other boats, the people on the banks--erupted into action of some kind. Riku attempted to recover as well, but found himself suddenly surrounded by guards, a wall of tanned beef cake closing him in on all sides. Still at his side, Sora growled deeply, hackles rising to reveal sharp teeth, but Riku calmed him by placing his hand on the skinny neck, willing the dog to be quiet. Sora did so, whining a little to show his distress.

Riku couldn't blame him; he was feeling pretty distressed himself. He did not show it, of course, and scanned the faces of the guards with cold aqua eyes.

"Am I being detained?"

The leader, who was directly in front of him, got very close, clean-shaven face with steely, near-black eyes maybe five inches from his.

"You have been chosen to accompany the royal entourage to Thebes. You will remain in our custody until the barge is repaired or a replacement can be found."

Riku held back the sarcastic remark that normally would have come out and went on in a neutral tone, worry that he refused to show eating at him.

"So I'm being punished, then? For saving this…ship from sinking?" He had almost said that he had more than likely saved the woman's life, but at the last moment he'd realized that would have been a bad idea.

A smile almost cracked the older man's hard, experienced mask. Almost. He grabbed Riku's chin, but not so gently as the woman had. It appeared the teen was not on the same level as these men, at least in their eyes. He curbed his impulse to show them otherwise and simply waited. Besides, he sensed something about this man, subtly different from the others around him, whose hearts weren't really sympathetic towards Riku at this moment.

"You have been chosen by Queen Hatshepsut, so be honored,--"

What he said next made Riku's blood run cold and his heart to pound out a jackhammer rhythm that threatened to ram right out of his body.

"--consort."

_…holy…shit…_

******

Oh, yeah, this is a two-parter. Heck, it might even go into three chapters. I told you, the Egyptian period and dynasties are my favorite time in history, so I'm more than willing to stay. And, as I read more and more about Hatshepsut everyday, the more I want to write of at least a small portion of her life. She is called by some the first great woman in history and I beginning to believe that is very much so.

But, as the chapters increase, so does the number of Key Chains in this world. After all, the amount of time it would take to retrieve one increases exponentially as more appear on a 'world'. Why? Well, that's my secret, at least for now. Just be aware that Riku's going to be here for a while, considerably longer than the longest so far (which was what, two or three days?).

And I want to say (yell, scream) out a VERY big thanks to the author Evelyn Wells, who wrote the book "Hatshepsut", which I currently have in my lap and intend to get back to reading as soon as I'm done with these rather lengthy author's notes. Just about every single thing I'll write in the coming chapters (and wrote in this one) about the queen and Egyptian sights and so forth, are from her (as well as other, assorted sources, preferably with pictures).

Evelyn Wells is **AWESOME**.

So what comes next time? Well, lots of fun for Riku (depending on your point of view), which includes becoming aquatinted with Thebes, everyday life in Egypt (and what if means for him), and information on Hatshepsut, who seems really adept at retaining the light inside of her. The Heartless might make an appearance as well, so be on the look out.

But before I go, I want to say that the animal Riku was forced to kill was a hippopotamus, in case you couldn't tell, and yes, they are _very _dangerous. More dangerous than crocodiles, since crocs will kill you faster. Think about that the next time you snigger at a picture of a hippo. O_o

The new chapter will come up sometime next week, which includes Saturday, since I'm gradually trying to shift to posting on the weekends instead of what I'm doing now. Summer is rapidly approaching, so I have to get you guys to seeing less of my work.

(*Rem-chan cringes*) Okay, enough from me. I'll keep you informed in my chapters of CoS. Bye!


	10. Hold, Pt2

****

AN: Yeeeesssss! More of Riku's 'adventures' in ancient Egypt! It's been a while, but I don't intend to disappoint. After careful deliberation, I've decided what I'll be putting in this chapter, which is the following: Riku and daily life in the palace at Thebes (much fun!), but with many underlying problems. Also, Riku gets to see what exactly a consort does and finds out why he was chosen to do it. The _really _good action comes in the third (yes, three!) chapter of this.

Er…uh, there are some things you need to know about Egypt before you read this. One, people wore very little, if anything at all. I will gloss over most of it (like all the Hollywood films do), but, in the end, I can't hide from true history forever. Once again, nothing _really _bad will happen to Riku, but, if this ain't your thing (no matter how mild it is) then feel free to skip this.

Blah, blah, I can make stuff sound so bad. Don't listen (much) to the drama queen over here. I just don't want any baseless criticisms flying my way (the bulletproof glass hasn't arrived in the mail yet), so I think I'll get down to writing and have Mer (my rookie muse/alter ego) cast Fade and hide me and my computer from view. Then again, with her, Ryu, and Hugo so busy on one of my other stories, I might not have much protection…Oh, and I've been asked what type of dog Sora is; he's not really any, just a mutt found wandering around an alley. 

Chapter X: Hold, Part Two

The increasing warmth told Riku that the unforgiving sun was breaking over the crest of the Black Land--as the natives called this place--but that didn't mean it gave him any incentive to get up. It's not like he would be needed for anything. The only time the various servants, slaves, ladies and men in waiting sought him out was for the baths in the morning, the meals throughout the day, and whatever activity seemed to be planned for him to do in advance. It's not that it was boring or anything; but, having random serving people (they seemed to change very often) come up to you and tell you about something you apparently already asked for yourself was very annoying.

And he'd only been here a week.

A stream of delicate sunlight struck his face directly, the only fault in the room he'd been placed in. Closing his eyes tighter, Riku buried his face into the softness beneath him, relishing one of his few real comforts. Being a…consort had its advantages, like being able to keep a hold of his favorite pillow/bed warmer. A smile flickered across his features as he wrapped his arms around the satin form, hiding his face beneath it and away from the sun. The blanket responded with a soft sound and shifted to accommodate him, chest expanding next to him and pressing gently against him with every breath.

It would have been great, if not for the sudden wetness on the top of his head, soaking into his silver hair. Grumbling, Riku pulled away, shaking the sleep from his eyes and scowling at his partner.

"Damnit, Sora, why do you always start drooling when I get comfortable?"

The dog woofed with happiness, sapphire eyes seeming to laugh at him, and jumped off the stone bed, taking his daily romp around the two and a half rooms that were, at the moment, his own. One was the bedroom, with the highly uncomfortable bed that was made of some kind of rock and had a polished copper headrest, which only made his neck sore. Hence, Sora often took the place of the pillow, doing very well until he smelled whatever scent had been used in Riku's hair the day before. Then came the drooling.

Somehow smiling and scowling at the same time, Riku followed Sora into the second room, which was a larger than the last one. The bedroom was mainly the bed, a chair or two, and a table for various 'products'. Everything was in fine gold relief and gleaming obsidian, with copper and rare, smooth wood mixed in. Fine linen curtains shifted in the breeze, the widows on the eastern side high and narrowed and surrounded by myriads of elegant inscriptions; spells and sayings and tales of the gods, as well as whoever built this place and how long it took them.

They were beautiful, really, and matched the wide, close columns that separated his two rooms. The only real walls were on the western-facing interior one and the half wall in the bedroom, for privacy purposes, or so Riku guessed. 

_Yeah…privacy._

"What are **you **so happy about?" Riku asked, a scowl on his face but his voice gentle as he followed the dog into the next room. "Oh yeah, I remember now. You're well fed, constantly entertained by what _I'm _going through, and pampered by anyone who comes within three feet of you."

Sora happily ignored him, sniffing around under the larger 'entertainment' table in the main room, which was dominated by the Senet set he was still trying to figure out. The Keyblade may have made it possible to understand the language, read the writing, but there was no way he could get over the culture hurtles. So, he had spent his last six free evenings pondering over the game and eventually going to bed with the moon--or Thoth, if he wanted to go by these people's complex religion--high in the star-filled sky.

Another section of the table was clear for his use, whether it be practicing the hieroglyphics of this world, or writing in his own language on the papyrus scrolls that had been given to him after he had requested it. But, judging from the harsh looks the scribes had shot his way, this material was rather pricey, so he wrote as small as he possibly could. But he had a lot to write.

It was on the third day in this place that he had decided that he had to do something besides sit around and count how many times people smiled slyly and/or angrily at him when they thought he wasn't looking. So, on the precious rolls of paper, he had written the only thing he thought was worthy of it.

As Riku ran slender fingers through his tangled hair and pulled more of the linen curtains back to allow the breeze inside, he glanced down at the open scrolls, to the tiny, sharp handwriting that shifted between the letters he knew and the pictographs of this world. It had been good practice for him to alternate, or so was his reasoning. The latest entry was the smoothest of all, switching back and forth every other line and every three words and/or subjects.

_"I didn't want to believe Maleficent at first. How could Sora be that way? It wasn't in him to betray, to leave friends behind him. But, when she offered to let me find out for myself, I couldn't help the feeling of distrust and suspicion that started to consume my heart. In the end, there was no way I could say no to her offer…"_

"Master Silverheart?"

Holding back his sigh, Riku turned his attention away from his first tentative explorations into the past and to the boy behind him, making sure the rumpled linen around his waist was still in place. For reasons that were pretty obvious, all the servants assigned to him specifically (and Sora, by default) were male. Even if he hadn't even seen the Queen since the barge, she still didn't seem to want him anywhere near the other women in this palace. There were females slaves that would tidy up whatever miniscule mess he made, but Hatshepsut didn't really see the slaves the same way he did.

Riku didn't think she saw them as human.

"That time already, Sheftu?" the teen asked lightly, then waved his hand dismissively. "No, don't answer. I'm coming." 

The dark-haired boy, no more than twelve, nodded with his eyes to the ground and a tiny smile on his face while, behind him, his slightly younger brother entered, going straight for Sora, as he did every morning. Ptah was great with the dog and Sora generally seemed to like him, which was surprising, since he hadn't seemed to like any human besides Riku. But, as long as he was happy and safe, that was all that mattered to him.

On silent, bare feet, Riku followed after Sheftu in nearly silent halls, few others passing them as they went the small distance to the secondary baths, which were reserved for special guests and partially royal family members. The baths for the direct line and the King and Queen were kept secluded, at least from him. As they went, he couldn't help noticing anew the extravagance unbelievably possible in a place like this. In every corner there was a bowl of flowers or fresh fruit, both more often than not. Slaves were scattered here and there with palm leaf brooms, fighting the ongoing battle against the desert wind that blew sand between walls and columns and into the innermost rooms of the palace. As a matter of fact, the same olive-skinned slave girl, Kehet, was probably in his room right now, fighting that same battle.

He knew her name because, the last three days, she had been reading his entries in the scrolls. Now, if this were his world, he wouldn't be surprised, but here it was nearly impossible to find a slave even capable of reading their own name. That she knew almost the entire hieroglyphic archive was truly amazing.

But, her name…he had seen it, smudged off or scratched out, on his extra slips of papyrus. The only major thing had been was…_it had been written in his own language._

Although focused on his own thoughts, Riku still couldn't help the tenseness in him when he and Sheftu entered the baths. It was a large room, several perfect squares taking up most of the space. Each of these squares was filled with a differently-scented liquids, several of which had flower petals floating in them. Riku tried not to make a face as Sheftu turned to him.

"Which one shall it be, Master Silverheart?"

As usual, Riku chose the one closest to the window, which, luckily for him, was a third floor one and, thusly, above the public eye. Unluckily, this one had lotus petals in it, one of the mortal provocative scents if he ever smelled one. Already moving towards it, Riku had no choice but to, once again, allow Sheftu to remove the linen from around his waist. They were both guys and, besides, if Sheftu didn't do his job, he would be punished, even if Riku was the one to refuse him.

It bothered the teen, but there was nothing he could do, at least right now. Until Hatshepsut came to him, there was no way for him to get a hold of the Key Chain. Or Chains, if what he suspected was true.

Nodding with a fake smile that he hoped would calm the boy as well as himself, Riku slid into the bath, the murky water rippling as his legs and lower body submerged. He supposed he should be really grateful to have this kind of luxury. For most of the other people, a bath of this quality was a treat never seen in a lifetime. That bothered him too, but more and more he felt that there were many layers of this society to be seen, to be deciphered, not the least of which was a Queen who had…'drafted' him for something she hadn't even gotten around to doing.

Riku dipped his head beneath the surface, running his hands through his hair and cursing his fate. He would smell like this all day and attract the attention of even more forbidden females, save for the one he was 'reserved' for. It was ridiculous and time consuming and altogether unavoidable. There were guards on him all the time; outside this very bath, there were at least four. And, every night, eight more would be somewhere nearby.

As he burst through the surface Riku threw his head back, glistening droplets flying from his silver hair and the soft petals running down his skin and back into the water. Even with all the problems, with all the uncertainty, he couldn't help the small smile that graced his exotic features. He was exotic to this people, anyway, and every moment he could get of peace and--yes, comfort--was welcome.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

Groaning, Riku opened his eyes, taking in the half-clad form of that guard from the barge, the one who had been in charge at that time. He now knew the man's name to be Mensis and the man himself to be a major pain. Always checking up on Riku, always telling him what to do and what not to do, and making sure that he was always where he needed to be.

In short, this man, along with Sheftu and Ptah, were the closest he had to friends in this place.

"For the moment," Riku replied sarcastically, leaning back against the edge of the bath. "What do you want? You're not going to ask me where I'm from again, are you? You'll get the same answer as last time."

"Yes; that you won't answer," Mensis replied, standing at the lip of the water but not getting in. "How is your arm? The healer from the Temple of Imhotep said it would be three sennights before it closed completely."

"I'd like to think I heal a little quicker than that," Riku replied easily and held up his arm, the slashes where the wood had been removed covered with tight red skin, not quite repaired but well on its way. "And if you ask me how, the answer will match my other one."

Mensis shook his head, a crooked smile on his hard face, then grew serious, dark eyes intent on Riku's much lighter ones.

"The Queen has said she would…require you tonight."

Riku couldn't stop the tensing of his muscles, his intake of breath. He wanted more than anything to get the Key Chains back to Sora, to prove that he was worth something and could actually accomplish what he thought was right. But…he wasn't sure how far he was willing to go. If he had to…perform certain acts, then he might never be able to…to face himself again, to face his friends again. His feelings were complex and bothersome, so different from how he used to be.

He honestly couldn't say if he would have been so unsure about this a few years ago. Then, a goal was _always_ worth attaining…no matter the cost…

"But there is something you should know."

Riku looked up suddenly, jarred from his thoughts by the sudden coldness in Mensis' tone. The man didn't look too happy either and, to make sure no one would overhear, he got in the bath himself, not even bothering to remove the linen from around his waist.

"I know you suspect there was more to your appointment to this position than physical ability," Mensis said with a straight face. "Most of the country knows about you by now, but it is confusion, not clarity, that follows in the wake of this knowledge. It is already common knowledge who the Queen prefers of those around her, but traitors have begun to pollute certain branches of the government and even the palace itself. The Queen is taking all necessary precautions, consulting the priests at the temple of Amon Re and even the god himself. But she is practical and does not leave much to chance."

Mensis glanced behind him, to where Sheftu was standing near the door. The boy nodded fractionally and Mensis continued.

"With that in mind, she seeks to expose the traitors, should there truly be any within the palace. Her daughters are already being prepared for the throne, but there are countless others, sons as wells as daughters, born in the Pharaoh's harems and of his secondary wives."

Riku had already been briefed on this little subject. Hatshepsut was the true ruler of this land, but it was so deeply ingrained in the society that all women marry that she had done so, choosing one of her half-brothers for her husband. From what he had heard about him, he figured Thothmes II to be a pretty easy-going guy, fully content to let his wife handle everything while he provided a figurehead and occasional war hero. But his women proved to be a different story. Each son born to him had a chance at the throne, better than most since Hatshepsut had not yet given birth to a son of her own, one who would be of the direct line.

"Though her heart may be with another, she cannot risk him to the plots of the dissatisfied," Mensis went on. "So, she must find another way to draw them out."

It hit him all at once and Riku groaned again, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "She wants to use me as bait, making everyone think that she means to have a son _with my help_. That way, they come after me, leaving this other one you speak of away from the danger."

Mensis nodded. "Yes. But do not think she chose you just because of your obvious differences. The Queen may be of her own mind about tradition, but she knows a warrior when she sees one…as do I. Wherever it is you hail from, Silverheart, I doubt there are many who can best you."

Riku couldn't help the sad smile that appeared, nor the broken laugh that almost escaped him. "No, not that many. Just one, actually. So, I suppose since she knows how good I am at fighting, she figures I can survive long enough for the traitors to be caught."

"You are very perceptive," Mensis said happily and pounded Riku on the back. "Also, if you prove to be as good in the bedroom as you are in battle, you might be kept here if you live through the attempts on your life."

"That's not funny," Riku said flatly, but Mensis laughed anyway. From the door, Sheftu signaled them again and the older man pulled himself up out of the bath, his kilt sill somehow around his waist.

"Everything will be prepared this evening," the guard said as he headed out another exit. "It is more than likely the two of you will be watched, which is why she is calling upon you now. The ruse must be maintained."

With that final piece of unwanted yet needed information, Mensis slipped out, leaving Riku uncomfortable and glaring for no reason at the water. Sheftu came over, leaving the door as the next shift of guards took their place.

"Are you alright, Master Silverheart? Shall I get you anything?"

"A rope to hang myself with," Riku muttered, then massaged the back of his neck and started to get out of the bath, sniffing disdainfully at the flowery scent clinging to him. "No, nothing more than usual. I'll be going back to my room right away, so take a break for yourself, Sheftu."

The boy looked uncomfortable as he handed Riku a clean strip of linen, shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

"If we…if we finish with out duties early, we are sent out into the gardens to weed and dig new trenches."

Riku stopped what he was doing, even though he was somewhat exposed. His turquoise eyes narrowed. The slaves out in the garden did not fare well, with the sun constantly beating down on them while they did heavy or constant labor, both more often than not. Resuming the action of at least covering himself, Riku looked to Sheftu, seeing the distress in the boy's eyes.

"I tell you what," Riku walked over to him and placed his hand on top of the mop of straight, dark hair. "I'll let you and your brother stay in my room until the evening. That way, you can avoid the work in the gardens."

A look of near joy lit the boy's face. "Can we see you write in your scrolls?!"

Riku raised a silver eyebrow. "How do you know about those? I always put them away after I return from the bath."

Sheftu's face immediately fell and he looked to the floor. "Well, we…we hear about them from…from…"

"From Kehet, right?"

Surprise from the boy, then guilt. "Yes. Please forgive us, Master Silverheart, but…but she is the only slave in the palace who can read and she shares with us because we cannot."

Kneeling so that he was eye-level with the boy, Riku smiled. "Don't worry, I do not mind at all. As a matter of fact, you can watch me all day. You know I never need much."

Again, that near joy and a little jump to go with it this time. "Oh, thank you, Master Silverheart, thank you!"

Riku raised his hands defensively, getting to his feat again. "Hey, save it for later, okay? We need to head back before more people get up."

"Yes, Master Silverheart."

As they went back out into the hall, Riku dripping and trying not to be too noticeable, he sighed at last and tried to sound as casual as possible. He waited until they rounded a corner and into a hall with no one lingering about.

"You know, you don't _have _to call me by my…last name."

Sheftu looked up at him, obviously confused. "Last name?"

Riku couldn't help but shake his head as they reached his room. He paused for a moment outside the door, spotting the guards coming down the hall but still a safe distance away. Finishing early had its advantages.

"Sheftu, you can just call me Riku, okay? The same goes for your brother, since he's taking such good care of Sora." Riku smiled, letting Sheftu open the door for him. "I'll have to tell that to Mensis the next time I see him."

Glancing in his room, Riku quickly pushed Sheftu inside and shut the door behind him, blocking Kehet from anyone's view. She spotted him at once and nearly dropped the scroll she was reading and the reed pen she had been just about to use. She backed up several steps, hazel eyes wide and afraid, switching from him to Sheftu and back again. Before Riku could comfort her, Ptah came running in from the other room, an extremely clean Sora at his heels. The dog had been washed, brushed, fed (twice), and was supporting a collar much better than the one he had made when they had first arrived. All gold and decidedly elegant, symbols and jewels all around.

It reminded Riku of how _he _was supposed to dress.

Sheftu dashed forward before the younger boy or girl could get hysterical and announced the wonderful news. "Brother! Kehet! Do not worry! Master Silve--eh, Riku says we may stay with him until he is needed by the Queen in the evening!"

Riku winced, thinking that that might have been just a little _too _much information, but let it slide. Instead, he smiled in agreement. Ptah grinned widely, first looking at him, then at his brother. Kehet, though, kept her eyes to the floor, shuffling her bare feet. She noticed the scroll still on the ground and stooped to pick it up, placing it and the pen back on the table. She glanced at Riku from under pale bangs, a platinum near his own, but more faded gold than silver. A rarity in the palace, she was constantly switched around, the residents apparently unable to bear the sight of her for very long.

And what self-respecting prince or princess could? Even at fourteen, Kehet was more beautiful than most, small and dainty and pale, like the lotus flowers he'd been bathing in.

"That's enough of that," he said softly to himself and stepped past the children into his bedroom. As always, Sheftu followed after, while Ptah led Kehet and Sora out onto the small veranda that made up the last half of Riku's rooms. The balcony/overhang, on which was yet another chair and some pots of planets that someone--Kehet, more than likely--kept watered and healthy. But the real treat was the view.

All of Thebes lay out before him, the Nile close and beautiful, especially in the morning. When he wasn't glued to the bed and his pillow, Riku would go out to watch the dawn and wonder how he had gotten involved in all of this.

_Why am I asking myself that? _Riku thought with a smile that was both bitter and happy as he went up to the low table and sat in the seat before it. _I know **exactly **how it all happened. How couldn't I? And I'm writing it all down, so I really can't deny it._

Riku distractedly thanked Sheftu as he handed him a coarser cloth. The teen toweled his hair dry, unconsciously running his fingers through it over and over again. A pair of hands took the towel from him and he nodded his thanks, standing to remove the now wet sheet of linen from around his waist. There were many different types that he went through. Those for drying; those for covering; those for sleeping; and finally, those for wearing, which was what Sheftu handed him next. This one had pleats all down the center front and back, a slit up his thighs, but a soft, durable band around his middle.

It was white, of course, the only color most people could really stand to wear in this sun. He lifted his arms so that his narrow hips were more defined, making it easier for Sheftu to fasten the cloth. Then, Riku sat back down, continuing the daily ritual; he had to cover himself over all with this kind of oil, serving the double purpose of protecting his pale skin from the sun and smelling good. The smelling part he didn't like as much; one, it reminded him of a mixture of sandalwood and palm trees, two, it gave his skin a faint, golden cast.

That, coupled with the thick, heavy bracelets around his wrists and biceps and the wide, sapphire and emerald collar the Sheftu was just slipping around his neck, were not good partners if he wanted to avoid attention. He was an almost perfect mix of gold--from all the jewelry--and silver, from his hair. Speaking of his hair…

Anticipating this, Sheftu handed him a black and white feather, still pristine after all this time. Riku smiled and bent his head, easily weaving the feather back into the silken strands of the hair. Then, at last, he dipped the tips of his fingers in a soft kind of moist powder, the best protection from the harsh sun. He spread a thin line of black around each eye, extending a slightly slanting line from each corner. Afterwards, he wiped his hand on a threadbare cloth, signaling the end of the morning ritual.

"Ah, finally," Riku said, relieved, and stood, stretching his arms and causing the gold to flash in the sunlight. "Maybe now I can get some work done."

Sheftu smiled, backing up to let Riku through. The teen, once again, nodded his thanks and returned to the main room, moving even more silently now, the only testament to his presence a soft rustle of linen and tinkling of the soft metal covering him. He went to his table and sat back down, taking a reed pen in hand and proceeding to ignore the three children running around his room, chasing Sora.

Smiling to himself, Riku began writing once again, silver head bent over his scrolls and, murmuring to himself, proceeded to waste the day away, waiting for the evening and what he hoped wouldn't be a total disaster.

Yes, hoped…

******

"Okay, Sheftu, Ptah, Kehet," Riku told the children as he ushered them into his bedroom, closing the curtains behind them. "Stay here all night if you have to. I get the feeling that something's going to happen and I don't want all of you in danger."

Ptah and Sheftu nodded their understanding, but Kehet's deep, soulful eyes sought his, clutching her hands nervously. Worried, Riku knelt down, once again using a pose no person of higher rank would ever stoop to in their entire lifetime. For some reason, the three slaves didn't think this was odd and, of course, neither did Riku.

"What is it, Kehet? Is something wrong?"

She looked to the ground, unable to meet his eyes. "What…what if you don't come back?"

Riku's eyes widened with surprise. No one had ever asked him that before. No one had ever seemed to care enough before, except for…

_"Take care of her."_

He smiled for her, hiding the immense gratitude that welled up inside, feeling it even through the hurt of old memories. "Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise."

"Truly?" she asked quietly, voice full of pleading.

"Yes, truly."

"Then…then promise that you'll read your scrolls to us." She stated in a rush, as if afraid to speak clearly. "Promise that you will tell us your story."

Surprise filled Riku's aqua eyes, his mouth falling open slightly. "You…you could tell it was me? I only wrote my name in my own language."

Kehet didn't answer, choosing instead to look at the floor again and hide behind the fall of her bangs. Ptah and Sheftu looked increasingly nervous and an uncomfortable silence filled the night warm room. Riku felt like sighing again but managed to refrain. He was doing far too much of that lately. Sighing, that is.

"It's alright," he said easily. "You can tell me how you figured it out later. But, if you can read what it says, why do you want me to tell you?"

A tentative smile flashed across the girl's small face, but disappeared too quickly for Riku to really appreciate it. "Because _you _lived it, not the words."

"Good answer," Riku replied and let the curtain fall between them.

Taking a deep breath, he headed to the door, opening it as quietly as possible. Mensis was waiting for him outside, along with a contingent of at least nine other guards. Riku thought this was a bit much, but he wasn't complaining. If there were going to be threats on his life, he would accept any protection he could get, even if they happened to be a bit surly.

He wanted to avoid using the Keyblade for as long as possible. In this society, there was no telling what would happen if or when the natives saw the weapon and the manner in which it was used. The last thing he needed was a bunch of wannabe assassins coming after him and getting hurt for their trouble.

_I can only hope that the Heartless don't show up. That would **really** make my day…_

The trip to what Riku assumed to be the Queen's private chambers--he cringed at the pun--went all too quickly--gah, another pun--and, before he knew it, they were ushering him inside the door and into the waiting hands of…the ladies in waiting. Surprised, he wasn't able to resist them, much keep a hold of most of his clothing. The kilt was gone in a second, leaving him only with the tight band that barely covered anything. The collar was removed from his neck, but the bracelets stayed, since they apparently wouldn't get in the way.

Before he could stop them, he was forced to suffer another round with those oils, this time merely for their…less practical purposes. They were less practical to him, in any case. The hearty amounts of his visible flesh was a slick gold by the time the dozen plus women vanished, seemingly into midair. Stunned, he just stood there for a moment, wondering what had happened. Then, he snapped back to reality and glanced quickly around, taking in this new place.

He had thought _his _rooms were nice; they were nothing compared to this. The center of the large room sank inward, the floor sliding down into a pit, two sides of the square inclined while the other two had more of a step network leading to the mass of piled cushions and animal furs. There were only three walls; the third was open, held up by extravagant columns and letting in the increasingly cool night air, looking out on a private garden filled with ponds and green plants. Tall, pink and white birds with long legs and necks stepped slowly about in the water, dipping their slender beaks into a pond and causing the full moon to ripple on the surface. The scent of flowers drifted through the air, soft and full and calming, at least to some extent.

But of the lotus flower there was nothing, save for the scent that floated around _him_.

_Oh, that is not funny. Did Sheftu set me up…? Nah, he's not that scheming. It's just my bad luck. And why am I thinking about this right now?_

Shaking his head in a sad, lost manner, Riku stepped further into the room, shivering a little as the breeze played over his bare skin. His hair fluttered around his face, brushing against his cheeks and exciting the sensitive area. Unnerved, Riku looked for a place to sit, wondering what was wrong with him.

_Maybe they put something in my food. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that fish; it looked like it'd been tampered with…okay, now I know something's wrong with me. I am being totally irrational._

"You look uncomfortable."

Riku nearly jumped out of his skin as hands rested on his shoulders, fingers moving back in forth in what was supposed to be a calming manner. Instead, his heart raced and his breathing increased and he considered hightailing it out of here and jumping the wall of the garden. He brought his emotions under rigid control, however, and answered in his usual cold and slightly sarcastic voice, glad that she wasn't in front of him. It she was, she would be able to see his convulsive swallowing.

"Perhaps I am. But I have been kept in suspense for quite a while."

A hand slid up to his neck, fingers still moving in a gentle caress, perfect fingernails grazing his throat. He shivered again, but it wasn't from the breeze. Hatshepsut could tell this and laughed softly.

"There is no need for an act. I have been assured that you know of your position here, so there is no need for me to explain it."

Her hands urged him forward and he could do no other than obey, more unsure now than he had probably ever been. This was a situation he had no experience dealing with and had no idea what to expect. This situation could be the worst he'd ever been in, save a few. He stepped slowly down into the sunken pit, her hands brushing through his hair and teasing the strands. She paused as she reached the feather and he could have sworn he heard her laugh, but it ceased too quickly for him to tell.

He stood in the center of the cushions, glancing down and wondering, absurdly, what kind of animal the black and white striped fur had come from. He decided it was better that he didn't know, since he would have to think of how they'd gotten the first place. Moving slowly, his movements fluid but unsure, he knelt on the cushions, then slowly slid around and sat, forced to recline since the one of the incline sides was at his back.

Hatshepsut looked down on him, a very loose flow of white/golden cloth practically falling off her, and a small smile on her beautiful face. It wasn't friendly exactly, nor was it superior or kind. Instead, it was a strange satisfied expression, as if she didn't want to do this either but was glad it had turned out so well. She was a hard woman to understand, especially if all he could do was look at her face and guess at what she was thinking. So, aqua eyes falling slightly closed, he searched with his heart instead, and the Keyblade that had once again began to hum with power and distress.

_Divided…why is that all I sense? What is it that's so divided? Is it more than one Key Chain? Or maybe…her heart could be divided and the Key Chain split…_

Riku didn't get much of a chance to think about it, though, as Hatshepsut suddenly came down upon him, body pressing into his. Surprised, he fell back into the cushions, heart beating faster than ever before, his blood pumping and racing through his veins. She pressed against him and her mouth brushed his ear.

"We're being watched…" she whispered for his benefit, which he realized was very considerate of her, then took his mouth with hers, soft, warm lips molding with his.

Riku almost yelped in surprise, but that was a physical impossibility at this point. He couldn't even glance at the garden, where the spies--if there were spies--probably watched from. Instead, his entire focus was on the wonderful feeling spreading from his mouth outwards, coming to rest quite comfortably in the pit of his stomach. Hatshepsut's hands moved in a constant rhythm over his shoulders, dipping lower and lower with each pass and causing his muscles to jerk in time with her movements. Almost of their own accord his hands slid along her sides, stroking as, at last, Hatshepsut broke the kiss, pulling away with that satisfied smile on her face.

"Are they still there?" Riku managed to croak out, wondering how his voice could have gotten so hoarse so quickly.

"Yes."

Somehow aware of how difficult this was for him, she, in a most surprising way, considering her background and position, took care of everything. Not even glancing at the garden, she pressed against him once more, her mouth at his throat this time. Her lips slid up and down his neck, from his ear to his collar, kneading gently, her warmth breath sending shivers down his spine, and he found that the cloth around his waist was becoming quite a constriction. Her torso brushed against his bare chest, a friction that caused a heat to seethe inside him and the linen covering her to slide just a little off her shoulder. Riku was not helping in this respect, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder as she went about her activities, wondering idly if he should try the same.

In the end, the decision was made for him in a small sudden breeze, which did little more than tug lightly at their clothing, but it was enough to cause the linen to fall from Hatshepsut's shoulder.

A softness rubbed against his body and, for a moment, Riku didn't know what to do. His movements stilled, even as she slid one leg around his waist. He gulped, pulling back in uncertainty and keeping his eyes riveted on the ceiling.

"Don't worry," a soft, surprisingly kind voice said in his ear, tongue teasing the lobes in a gentle swirl, then blowing them dry. "I will understand; endure and you shall be rewarded."

_Endure…? What the hell is she talking about? If I 'endure' any more I might end up jumping **her**._

Then it struck him. If it was difficult for him, how was it for her? Being Queen meant she didn't have to answer to anybody, but, here she was, having to resort to these methods just to keep her children safe. Well, her position as well as her children safe, but the noble purpose was there, too. And if her heart belonged to someone else, wouldn't this be betrayal, at least in her mind? Riku knew betrayal, and how much it could hurt.

_"Your heart? What can that weak little thing do for you?"_

"I'm sorry," Riku murmured in return, pushing up against her in time with her motions. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

A tanned cheek brushed his, a gentle kiss pressing against his forehead, a slender hand stroking his hair. His lips moved against her neck, mimicking her and trying to give her as much as he could, since she was doing the same. A soft moan escaped her and she retaliated with a hand that pushed against his stomach, rubbing back and forth and almost, _almost _going completely beneath the cloth at his waist. A moan escaped him, too.

"I am sorry as well. To know that those under your protection distrust you is a terrible thing."

_I wanted to protect Sora and Kairi. I wanted to be a big brother to them, to do everything for them because I thought they couldn't do it themselves. I wanted to be everything I could and ended up losing all I held dear._

Their movements became faster, more excited, the soft friction at his chest more wonderful than before. She in turn slid her palms up the back of his legs, the warmth of her hands easing an ache that had begun in his lower body. As the night wore on, they drowned themselves in the moment, both wishing to forget the past and future darkness that stayed or grew ever closer. It was false in some literal sense of the word, but they hardly cared. Riku was amazed over and over again at the differences in this woman, the contradictions. On the barge, she had been a cold, distant ruler with a brilliant mind and ambitious plans. But here…here she was considerate, kind, feminine in the truest form.

How could she live in two modes, two worlds, so very different from each other and yet continue to excel in both?

******

It was maybe an hour before dawn that Riku made it back to his room, more or less in order. They hadn't…they hadn't gone all the way, but there was no way he could get around the reality of what was going on. They had gotten lucky; after maybe two or so hours their watchers had apparently been satisfied and left, but they had had to make sure, continuing with their…activities for another hour or so. Then, sure it was safe, Hatshepsut had ordered the guards (which now only included Mensis, for some reason) to escort him back.

A weary, slightly unstable Riku pushed his door open, waving dismissively at Mensis. "I think I can make it from here. You look worse than I do, so go and get some sleep."

Reluctantly, Mensis did so, not leaving until Riku closed the door behind him. Once inside, Riku shuddered out a sigh, rubbing arms that were still warm from her touch. Thinking of ways to maintain the act while not actually coupling had gotten interesting in that last half hour, which partially explained the animal fur still draped over one of his shoulders.

He thought it best not to dwell on it.

"I'm back," he announced in a semi-soft voice, just in case the children had fallen asleep. "I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm alri--"

From out of nowhere, a heavy cloth obstruction came down over his eyes, several pairs of hands grabbing his and forcing his wrists together. What he recognized from the feel of it as boating tact was wrapped around his arms, pinning him at the back. Simultaneously, a rather large person hefted him onto his shoulder, more hands coming to tie his ankles together. Lastly and most embarrassingly, a hand felt the kilt at his waist, grabbing roughly at the fabric.

"Well, is a child possible?"

_Dear god, they're not going to…_

"Hard to say," and the hand started to go places Riku **would not **allow it to go. He bucked in their grip, swinging his weight expertly to the side so that his bound legs rammed into something, hopefully the person who had been checking him. At the same time, he jerked his head upwards, feeling the top of his skull connect with the bottom jaw of whoever was holding him. A grunt of pain and a crack of bone and Riku prepared to thrash again, determined _not _to let them get the better of him.

But hands, smaller and softer than the rest, grabbed his hair and jerked his head painfully back. A woman's voice spat into his ear, grating and full of hate. "Do not even try to escape, you male whore, or the children we found here will not see another sunrise."

Riku stopped moving, his body growing cold. _Oh no…_

"Much better," the woman sneered. There was a pause, during which Riku supposed she checked him out as well. "At least she did not pick up just any peasant. Why not a foreigner more suited to a zoo than a bedroom? Is that what you'd like, you filth? To be put on display for commoners to stare at? Perhaps you could even jump through a hoop as well; you were doing enough for the Queen…"

The woman said 'queen' as if it were a curse word. Riku's teeth clenched, his body tense, but he dared not try anything else. With his hands bound, he couldn't risk summoning the Keyblade. _They _might not be able to use it, but as soon as they touched it, it would return to him, going inside to his heart since he couldn't really grasp it. So, there was nothing he could do, even as he was carried outside and into the darkest of night, just before the sunrise.

_This is bad…_

******

Okay, _this _is the longest chapter I've ever written. Who would've thought it would be in this fic, and not my other two? Heh, I'm just as surprised as you are. I guess really got into this one, and/or I just had a lot more time to work on it. A lot of time I might not have very soon.

But I'd rather talk about that later. Instead, I'll just say 'I told you so' concerning what happened between Hatshepsut and Riku. I tried to be as vague as possible while still trying to get my point across (there _was _a point, right?). Description dancing was not much fun, but I hope you enjoy how this came out nonetheless. I'm just glad I had this rated PG-13 from the very beginning.

Next time (yes, next time! Oh boy!) everything comes to a head (another possible pun there), with Riku in the clutches of Hatshepsut's enemies, along with Ptah, Sheftu, and Kehet! But where are Mensis and Sora? What of Riku's story? And what of the Heartless? And finally, what of the Key Chains? Heh, heh, all will be answered next time which, due to some schedule problems I'm having, might be Saturday. I've got big project that needs to be done and very little time to do it in. I might have to concentrate on one fic only until I (and my group) are finished.

Which one will it be? Well, I'll keep that to myself, for now.

Later!


	11. Hold, Pt3

****

AN: Woo, how long has it been since I last posted a chapter of this? Way, way too long if you ask me. So, good thing I'm working on it once more, eh? There's not that many chapters left and I pretty much have an idea how to do them all. The only thing holding me back is my own laziness and some annoying research problems.

Luckily, there are no such problems with _this _chapter. I've known what I am going to write for quite some time; all that's left is to get it down. So, this chapter has the completion of Riku's time in Egypt. Enemies and plots are revealed (though not totally), battles ensue, tales are told, and more of what's _really _going on comes to light (in a matter of speaking). 

This promises to be a long one, so here we go!

Chapter XI: Hold, Part Three

Riku was hard put not to fight like a demon as he was carried through what he assumed to be the back alleys of Thebes, more than likely towards the inner slums and down into the myriad of hidden tunnels beneath the city. Well, they weren't tunnels, really; sand storms and other natural phenomena would often bury parts of the city, prompting new development atop the lost levels. Hence, there was much hidden beneath the sands, especially in the outskirts, so close to the desert. Who knew just how much was lost inside the earth, or how far it went?

As he began to get the sensation of going downward, Riku had a sneaking suspicion that he would soon find out. What better place to keep him than an almost ancient maze more complex and nearly as large--or larger--than Thebes itself? But he couldn't help wondering why they hadn't just tried to kill him outright. Things would have been much more simple that way; they'd have jumped him, he would have fought them off, more than likely without a problem, beaten them into submission, and turned them over to Mensis, or whoever's responsibility it was. However, this was not to be.

He could hear his captors talking quietly amongst themselves, the woman giving directions to the surly participants Riku was now labeling as her henchmen. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the driving force behind this, whatever it was. The air grew steadily colder around him, the surface disappearing above them into what was more than likely a thick canopy of buried catacombs; homes and temples, cemeteries and courtyards, memories of a civilization that had already existed thousands of years.

All this went calmly through Riku's head as he was carried, blind and helpless, to what was more than likely his place of death. Why they wanted him hidden was beyond him, but he was sure it wasn't for his benefit.

"How much further, my lady? He is not a light burden."

_Hey! It's all muscle, you bastard._

"You should know, you fool. This last door."

_Oh, goody. My own private suite with a bath._

After some increased haste, resulting in the further jarring of a hapless Riku, said teen was tossed unceremoniously onto a hard, dirt-packed ground, skidding along several feet from the force of it. He gritted his teeth, knowing the abrasions would be bad enough to bleed, but made no sound, as any sign of distress would more than likely give his captors some form of amusement. Quickly regaining his balance, Riku rolled to his knees, twisting his bound hands and carefully sitting on his also-bound feet.

"Give it two days. By then the necessary information will have been planted and we will no longer need him alive. For now do with him what you will, but _I _have the honor of killing him when the time comes."

_Wow, you're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you, lady?_

There were responding grunts from the various men, as well as a few snickers that he did not like the sound of. Well, he would be damned before he let anyone try _anything _on him, not after everything he'd been through, but he had a considerable handicap in being tied up. Luckily, what sounded like a heavy stone door swung shut, the hazy light of torches fading through the fabric of his blindfold. For a moment, it crossed his mind that he was very capable of suffocating in here, but, with his sight blocked, his more sensitive skin picked up the tiny breeze circulating around the room.

"So," he said aloud, still twisting his wrists in a constant attempt to free himself. "At least there's air. I suppose that's something."

"…Ma-Master Silverheart…? Riku…?"

With a start, Riku tried to turn towards that scared, familiar voice, and fell over for his efforts, smacking his face, once more, into the dirt.

"Ow! Damnit…is that you, Sheftu?"

A few shuffles in the dark and small hands began to work at the ropes on his wrists, moving nimbly even in the dark. After a moment, Riku's hands were free and he quickly ripped the blindfold from his face, though it was still incredibly dark. Rapidly freeing his feet, he sought in the darkness, reaching with one hand to touch a slender, sweat-slick shoulder.

"Sheftu?" he asked again.

"N-no," came the answer as Ptah grasped his hand. "My…my brother is still unconscious. Kehet's awake, but she won't talk to me."

Feeling a shuddery cold gathering in the pit of his stomach, Riku followed where Ptah led him in the dark, fine dirt and small rocks skittering as they moved over them. They reached what felt like on of the substantial corners; there were large, cold, and very still masses pressing in from two sides, so it was safe enough to assume. Ptah pulled his hand down and he knelt once more, letting his palm rest where it was guided.

Slick, clammy skin greeted him, labored breathing reaching his ears. Heart stilling, Riku slid his hand down what felt like Sheftu's arm, until he drew back in alarm, knowing his hand was now wet with blood.

"Wh-when they broke into your room, Sheftu tried to fight them off," Ptah explained in a small, wavering voice. "So…so they b-broke his arm and hit him over the head. I-I don't know how to help him and I don't have any water or bandages or--"

Riku covered his mouth with his other hand, careful to wipe the blood off on his no-doubt dirty kilt. "Be calm, Ptah. Hysterics will get us no where. What about Kehet?"

To answer him, Ptah moved the hand from his mouth to a silken mass of hair nearby, shivering from cold and obvious fear. Moving very slowly and carefully so as not to frighten her, he searched for any wounds, finding many bruises and a particularly severe gash on her cheek. Apparently, she'd been slapped, more than likely by the woman from before, since she would be the one wearing heavily-jeweled rings capable of such an injury. As Ptah had stated, Kehet was awake, but only increased trembling was the response to his touch.

"She's in shock," Riku said softly, feeling anger boiling inside him. Screw keeping the Keyblade a secret; the next time those scumbags opened that door he would beat them to a bloody pulp for doing this. A remote part of his mind was faintly amused at how emotional he was, as well as irrational, anger-prone, and sarcastic. Perhaps too much stress? "She needs time, but Sheftu…"

Scowling, Riku twisted on his heels, coming to rest against the wall between the two injured children. He suspected Ptah had his own collection of bruises and cuts, but presumably less severe than the other's. At least, that was what he hoped.

"Ptah, what about Sora? Do you know what happened to him?"

A soft sound, almost like grinding dirt, as Ptah shifted nervously and dug his small fists into the cold sand. "No. I-I lost sight of him; there was a lot of barking and growling but they still grabbed me and then I couldn't hear anything anymore."

_First the children and now this…why do all my friends suffer because of me?!_

"I can't believe this…" Riku muttered under his breath, fists clenching at his sides and eyes narrowed in a vain attempt to pierce the dark and assuage his rage. "I should've known. I should've warned all of you of the danger. I should've asked Mensis to have some people guard you or something…I should have learned some damn healing spells so you wouldn't have to suffer like this!!!"

Ptah crawled forward on four legs, the eight year-old clutching onto Riku's leg for comfort and support, though his hands were shaking now from surprise and not a little awe. "H-healing spells?"

Riku drew in a rapid breath, inwardly cursing himself for the slip-up, but, after considering their situation and their singular lack of options, he sighed, his tensed muscles relaxing.

"Yeah, healing spells. A friend of mine used them all the time, but I never really learned much magic. I wish I had, though; a Curaga would solve both Sheftu and Kehet's problems no sweat."

"No…sweat?"

"Erm, never mind. Just rest now, Ptah, while I try to think of a way to help your brother and Kehet."

"Alright…Riku."

The boy huddled closer to Riku's body, curling around his leg in what was going to become a death grip as the night wore on. Once again, Riku sighed and leaned back, racking his brain for some way out of this mess. Ptah had summed up the problems fairly well; they had no water to clean the wounds with, no bandages to wrap them with nor a splint to brace a broken arm, and no way of avoiding the excruciating pain that would result when Riku forced Sheftu's bone back into the skin and back into place. The only mercy at this point was that the boy was unconscious, though for how long Riku didn't know.

_There's nothing I can do…**nothing**._

It hurt to admit it. How many times had this happened before? How many times had he lost his way, failed to protect the people that mattered, or even stay true to himself? Despite the recent developments, part of Riku's thoughts were still centered on what had happened less than an hour ago, though it now seemed an eternity away.

_"We've must leave evidence or they will suspect this ruse."_

"But…but how are we supposed to do that?"

Unknowingly, Riku clenched his fists again, burning gaze centered on ground that he couldn't see, the darkness closing in on all sides. Somehow, it was fitting that _he _was the one facing problems like this, that _he _suffered a very different kind of hurt. Armies of enemies and fatal wounds he could deal with; this, he could not. It was like the universe was out to sabotage him and his feelings, exposed and vulnerable as they were.

People depended on him and, in a way, he _hated_ it. And he loved it, too, and feared it and welcomed it. After years with only the King's company, his loneliness had become almost too difficult to bear. Of course, Mickey was there, always there, but, with a heart so much more pure continually and unintentionally chiding him for his own weakness, his own failings, how could he not long for others, any others? With the Heartless still and torpid, he'd had ample time to think about many, many things.

Just as he did now, locked in this darkness with three wounded children and no way to help them.

_"A woman coming to completion leaves no mark. A man does."_

"So you're saying…but-but I can't, it isn't right…!"

"I know and I ask…no, I beg your forgiveness. I will give you the very best that I can."

Was it punishment? The irony, that sweet, sweet irony, was present, but…divine judgement, perhaps? Who knew? Riku certainly didn't, but he was beginning to feel that he had been punished enough. He had had two years of hating himself, of going over and over again in his mind all the things that he could have done better, the person he could have been had he not been consumed by his own selfishness and pride. Mickey had watched it all, known to some degree what he felt, and had wisely left Riku alone.

More than anything, Riku had loathed pity, or sympathy, or any sign that someone cared for him. It was almost programmed into him now that, if they did, they would suffer; intentional or not, that always seemed to be the case, as it was becoming devastatingly clear by these recent events. He may have been trying to help Sora, but part of him still saw it as retribution, made possible by the sacrifice of another; namely, King Mickey, whose fate Riku did not dare to ponder.

His guilt was punishment enough, but who was going to tell circumstance to stop torturing him? In truth, no one, and coincidence and fate would continue to frolic happily over his misery, mocking as well his purpose and burning compassion for those in his care.

_Sensation. Terrible, wonderful sensation as slender, experienced hands went about their work. His own hands, twisting and clenching at the furs around him, neck muscles tight as he fought what he was feeling, fought against the instinctual satisfaction and his own shame. It was warm, almost too warm, blood rushing through him with every stroke and that little voice in his mind, screaming and screaming at the unfairness of it all._

"Just a little more, just a little…"

Shaking his head to deny it, silver hair, soaked with sweat, flying around him as his body moved in a rhythm that he fought against with all his conscious mind. His unconscious rolled and heaved like a storm-tossed sea, dozens of voices and sounds demanding his attention and raging against each other.

…it wasn't fair, it wasn't right. He was only seventeen…

…he should take what he could get. His emotional suffering was enough, shouldn't he have at least a little physical comfort? It was not like anyone would know…

…why was he letting her do this? Why was he letting her suffer through this with a partner so unworthy, so stained with past actions? She deserved better…

_"You're almost there…"_

"I-I can't--it's too much…I've never…it's wrong--"

…**he **deserved better! He had had **enough **and he should only worry about what he needed, since he had suffered so much…

…but it was for a purpose, right? Sora needed him, didn't he? It wasn't for nothing…

An unceasing shudder as, at last, it all fell away, the almost-pain fading into soothing completion as his body loosed its pleasure and his mind was momentarily lost on the crest of his emotions and sensations; sweet oblivion for a single moment.

But the moment passed and the world was made real again.

…it just isn't fair…

…I want…I want to go home_…_

And, harsh reality made ever sharper by the evidence on the furs, on Hatshepsut, on himself, his heart broke free and he buried his face in the black and white pelt, the always sarcastic part of himself laughing at the irony and shielding him from the pain of it all. Knowing he could not make a sound, could not betray what she had worked so hard at, he held it inside, his shoulders shaking while he fought against the heavy lump in his throat.

Pain and pain and pain and guilt, as well as nagging satisfaction; it had been the best she could give.

Despite his best intentions, a bitter laugh escaped him, his eyes burning until he was forced to blink, allowing the tears to fall. And, once they began, there was no way to stop them, though he still made no sound, shoulders trembling and hands clutched so tight that his knuckles were white. On and on it went, washing over and taking him now that there was no one else to see, save for a woman who now knew more of him than his closest friends.

Tanned, slender arms wrapped around him, another fur, this one a perfect gold, enclosing him like a blanket as Hatshepsut, cold, intelligent, and ambitious queen now replaced by a caring, knowing touch, held her to him as she would a child. Somehow, though lacking the details, she could discern his trials, what tore at him so, and sought to comfort him, gently stroking his hair much as she had done for her daughters when they had been very small.

And, when it had been safe at last, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, one last calming brush of fingers through silver locks; her voice, soft and gentle, comforting and kind, whispering to him against his closed, tear-stained eyes. "…I'm sorry."

Then, the Queen of the Black Land had signaled for the guards and turned her back on him.

Riku leaned back against the cold stone walls, berating himself for his foolishness. He had not intended to remember it all; in truth, he wished to forget all that had happened, but that was hardly his concern at the moment. They were still in a desperate situation, though he was pretty sure Ptah had fallen asleep. Kehet seemed to have moved as well, now curled up against his right side. Sheftu was still unconscious, for which Riku was very grateful. He dreaded the morning and all the complications it would bring.

"I wonder…" he whispered to the dark, as he had many times before. "…how much more will it take…for me to stop feeling sorry for myself?"

From the shadows there came no answer though, unbeknownst to him, two pairs eerie yellow eyes rested on him, waiting and worrying and wondering what to do.

******

_Dreaming…?_

…Yes.

Why…?

Well, you need help. I came to give it to you.

…Who are you?

Hmm, good question. Who do you think I am?

You sound familiar…I think I've heard your voice somewhere before, but I can't quite remember. I know you're not Mickey, or…or Ansem, or anyone else I know. Who are you?

I think I'll keep that to myself, thank you, although, if you ever get the chance, ask Mickey. He knows.

But the King was…

Don't make assumptions, Riku. Not everything is as it seems. Even now, forces are working both for and against you that who have no idea exist. I have very little time, as I am needed elsewhere, but I find that I just can't leave you, Sora, or Kairi alone. You all mean so much to me.

…I remember your voice. You…you helped me in Kingdom Hearts; you pulled me into the light.

Yes. Good thing I did, too. So much is riding on you; Sora won't be able to face the end without your assistance. Time will become scarce soon and I won't be able to interfere to this degree. I need to get my act together, though I wish we had more time to talk.

…You're very confusing.

Would you believe I've been told that many times? Though I'm sure not for the same reasons. Anyway, I see you're in need of a little magic power.

Yeah. The children, I need to heal them.

But am I guessing right when I say you wouldn't mind a little offensive strength, too?

Well, you seem to know everything.

Now, don't get cheeky, Riku. The answer's right in front of you; or within you, rather. You have quite a few of Sora's Key Chains now and are utilizing their power, but not their memory.

The Key Chains have memory?

Why, yes; all things do.

Okay…so what good does that do me?

Oh, come on Riku, I know you're smarter than that. The Key Chains remember their time with Sora; all the battles, all the enemies, all his techniques--

…and all his **spells**. 

Right on the money, my boy. Just search their memory and you should have no problem. Your magic potential is way up there; I wouldn't be surprised if you came up with a few of your own.

Heh, wouldn't that be something? Well…thanks…whoever you are. I…I really owe you. I don't know what I would have done…

Don't mention it. I always take care of my own.

******

Riku was jarred painfully awake sometime later, murky gold light filtering through an incredibly small, round hole in another corner. A heart-wrenching, continuous mixture of a whimper and a groan were coming from his left, a slender figure in dirty white curled into a tight ball, clutching a black and red arm to his chest. For a moment, the teen only looked in non-comprehension for a moment, then lurched where he sat, barely remembering in time not to upset the sleeping children curled against him. Instead, he slipped out from under their grasp, moving quickly and quietly over to where Sheftu lay, valiantly fighting against his considerable pain.

"Ma-Master Silverheart? Riku…?" Came a broken whisper as the older boy placed a hand on the trembling shoulder.

"Yes, it's me, Sheftu. How…how do you feel?"

"Not very well, Master Riku. I can't move my hand and I feel very faint. It is hard to focus my eyes."

_This is very bad…_

"Alright, just stay still Sheftu. I'm going to try something and I don't want you to be surprised or panic at what you're going to see. The last thing you need is to make your injury worse." Riku leaned close so that his aqua eyes were no more than an inch from Sheftu's near black ones, still dark while glazed. "Do you understand?"

Sheftu nodded with some difficulty, attempting to sit up and hold his arm out. Riku gently pushed him back down, a kind smile on his face while he prayed to all the gods there ever were that this would work. Otherwise, Sheftu would lose his arm and more than likely his life. The younger boy was so trusting, watching him with large, pleading eyes, the trust so evident that it almost made Riku ache inside.

"Please…" Riku murmured under his breath and held out his hand, summoning the Keyblade with more trepidation than he thought possible.

It appeared with the now familiar flash of soft, blue/white light and barely audible clunk, his hand falling slightly from the new weight. The black and white blade glinted in the faint glow, the two parallel edges reflecting light off each other and the elegant heart shapes curving gracefully alongside. Sheftu's eyes widened and he looked with as much surprise as he could muster from Riku to the weapon and back again.

"Okay…memories he said." Riku looked down at the Keyblade, gaze speculative, as if he was seeing it again for the first time. "But how do I…?"

After a moment, Riku simply closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of the weapon in his hands, how cool the hilt always was, even in battle. Even with part of his mind screaming urgency at him, he slid his palm up the double blade, marveling at how sharp it was. He traced the heart outline at the end, the teardrop-shaped prongs ringing the edge, sharp ends outwards. As he did so, he left his consciousness slip away, focusing only on the Keyblade and the humming response to his touch.

_Images, sounds, rapid movement, all difficult to see as they invaded his mind all at once. People, places, events he hardly knew. A steaming jungle, an oversized swamp, the Secret Waterway of Traverse Town, the smiling face of Kairi, the Hollow Bastion of his memories, library heavy with books and time. So many, so much, all at once and welcome of the release he was allowing._

Riku gasped aloud as it hit him, but managed to keep from passing out, though his reeling head demanded another say. Clenching his teeth, he waded through all that he was seeing, resisting the temptation to look deeper than was needed. He focused on the battles when he and Sora had fought, that Ansem and Sora had fought, the clearest in his mind. Recalling every detail, every attack and retreat, and the Key Chain Sora had been using at the time.

The knowledge was there, just as the voice had said; all Riku had to do was utilize it for his purposes.

"I wish I'd known this sooner," Riku muttered and pointed the tip of the Keyblade at Sheftu, the younger boy not daring to move a muscle. The teen sent one last prayer floating up to the heavens and said, "Curaga!"

There came the sound of distant bells, the real thing appearing in the air above the boy, glowing green and white and yellow, little streams of iridescent, emerald leaves drifting around and down. Light filled the boy, his form all a-glow for several seconds, then it faded away, leaving a very surprised and almost completely healed Sheftu in its wake. With understandable shock, he stared down at his still pale but now only bruised arm, mouth moving but no sound coming out. Riku smiled, grinned, and almost fell down on his butt, his knees weak from relief.

_That's one more I owe Sora…and whoever it is that keeps helping us._

"That is amazing!" Sheftu finally managed to shout, the sound of his exclamation waking his brother and Kehet. "It is nearly healed!"

"Right, nearly," Riku said, hand on the small shoulder to keep the boy from jumped around. "It's still tender, so don't push yourself. Now, for the rest of you…"

Riku turned around, meeting the stunned faces of Ptah and Kehet, though the fair-haired girl seemed a bit less surprised.

_She wouldn't be, would she? She _did _read my scrolls, after all…_

"Well, good morning everyone. Let's see if we can fix you up." Riku said almost cheerfully, mainly for their benefit. He felt that they needed something, anything to hold onto at this point, though he didn't intend to stay in this prison for very much longer. With his inhibitions gone, he would use any means necessary to get out of here and damn the consequences. He was through with taking everything so lightly, with allowing circumstances to come to him, and with dwelling on all the 'bad' things that happened to him.

He was through being who he was used to be; he would be who he was _now_, the emotional, sarcastic, anger-prone, and _alive _person that had somehow grown out of that prideful boy and his aspirations. And it didn't feel that bad at all.

"Does anything hurt overly bad?" Riku asked them, walking over had kicking up a few small clouds of sand, causing a curtain of soft gold to follow in his wake, and lifting easily though the somewhat warm air.

Ptah shook his head, though Kehet nodded a little and raised a slender hand to her almost black cheek and the welt of crimson in the center of the purplish bruise. Riku went over to her, Keyblade still in hand.

"Hmm, did that woman do this to you?" he asked, cupping the girl's cheek carefully. Kehet nodded in response and his eyes narrowed. "I am so going to get her for this…alright, just turn your head a little ways and I can take care of that nasty cut."

The girl obliged, though her hazel eyes remained riveted on him. He smiled to reassure her and once more whispered the spell beneath his breath, the sound of crystal bells filling the room along with bright green light. After a moment, Kehet's cheek was almost completely back to normal, only a pink welt where the worst of the gash had been. She touched it in awe as he moved to Ptah, whose injuries were not as severe but more numerous than the other's.

Once down, Riku stood straight, glancing around the room once more. The walls were cracked, that once opposite corner crumbling, but inscriptions and pictures were still evident, the superior craftsmanship keeping them clear even after a substantial amount of time. Riku took a moment to examine them, recognizing a few of the gods in these people's religion and more of their complex spells, numbers and diagrams easily pointing the way. The closest, a falcon-headed god in its aquiline, eternal profile, seemed to look right at him, a challenge and battle in that black eye.

_I'll more than likely be getting a lot of that real soon…_

"…Riku?"

At the call of his name, Riku turned his attention once more to Sheftu, who was also on his feet and examining their surroundings. The large, heavy stone door was opposite to them, the only thing without any inscriptions at all, only tarnished gold hinges probably heavier than Ptah was. That was only the exit way, no doubt locked from the outside. Riku had had experience to gain respect for these people and their ingenuity, for locks and all things in general. They'd had plenty of time to perfect their techniques.

"Well, I can't release the lock if it's on the _outside_, so…" Riku paused and looked to the children, seeing their hopeful faces, awaiting any direction he would give, though Kehet was a tad more speculative than the boys. A smart one, she was, and totally wasted as a slave. "I think I'll have to somehow break the door down, though that'll take a lot of power. I suppose it's a good thing I can use spells now, though I don't know how long my magic will last…"

Riku trailed off, realizing he was babbling and, a blush creeping across his face, went over to the door, the children and soft laughter falling in behind him. He touched a hand to the worn surface, seeking the grooves at about his waist level where the handles used to be.

"Looks like no pulling, then," he said with a sigh and took a step back, holding the Keyblade level in front of him. "I might be able to use a Blizzard spell and break through the door after it melts a bit…"

Riku began concentrating once more, seeking inside himself and the memories in the Key Chains, hoping this would work. He was about to cast when, out of the blue, the door swung inward, nearly catching him in its wake and smashing him into the wall. Luckily, he jumped out of the way in time and stared with shock at the now wide open space, searching wildly for whoever had opened the door and holding the Keyblade tight in his grip.

_Two Shadows, yellow eyes glowing, stood just outside the door, one with a clawed hand raised._

"Impossible…" Riku whispered, eyes and mouth wide as his entire body went numb. Then, the rage spilled over and he lunged forward, slashing the Keyblade before him. "Get away from here, you monsters!"

With amazing speed, the Shadows ducked under his attack and scampered away into a murky hall lit only with the occasional, low-burning torch. Riku made as if to chase after them, but stopped, Keyblade falling loose at his side. Taking a deep, deep breath, he turned back to look at the children, whose scared faces told him he was right in not going. How could he just leave them here alone, not knowing what to think? A couple years ago he might have done that, but not now, not like this.

He knew better and he was glad he did.

"Those were some very dangerous types of creatures," Riku said in answer to their silent question. "If you see anymore, run away as fast as you can and be sure to tell me what you've seen. We can't let them get a good foothold in this world."

They all nodded, though Kehet was once more examining him very intently. Riku, attempting to ignore this without being rude, motioned them all to fall in behind him and began going down the hall at a more sedate pace, glancing inside open doorways and collapsed corridors for any stairwells or ways of escape. There were none; only this hall out of the multitude of desert-shaded passageways seemed stable enough to use and Riku, with youngsters in tow, did not want to risk anything but trying a hall that he only _thought _was safe.

So, instead, he went basically straight ahead, aqua eyes constantly searching for any sign of his long-time enemies.

"Those were Heartless, weren't they?"

Riku nearly jumped out of his skin at the softly spoken question from directly behind him, taking a moment to catch his breath and lower his head, somehow finding it too difficult to turn around and face Kehet as he answered. It wasn't that he ashamed or afraid; he just hated having to expose the girl to something like this.

She was the same age Kairi had been he had lost her.

"Yes. The weakest form, Shadows, though those are the only natural types. Any others are manufactured or are copies of the artificial ones." Riku paused, remembering, as well as glancing down both sides of a fork in the hallway, choosing the best-lighted path, since it was more than likely the hall their captors used. "That makes twice I've seen Heartless now, and that includes the artificial ones. I don't understand it and it worries me…"

Riku shook his head, stopping that train of thought before it could even get started. Whatever happened, happened, and he would deal with it. "I think I see more light up ahead, so let's see if we can go a little faster."

They did so, though all three children crowded near him, glancing around even more fearfully now, though Kehet not as much and Sheftu doing his best not to appear frightened. In spite of their situation, Riku couldn't help the smile that crept across his features. These kids really were something; he would have to have a talk with Mensis, or maybe even Hatshepsut concerning their state of affairs.

_If we even make it out of here, that is…_"Okay, there's a big room ahead--see how one wall stops and the other keeps going? I think the ceiling is a lot higher there, too…I think I might be some kind of temple."

Riku stopped and turned around, motioning them up against the inside wall, "I'm going to go see what's out there and I want the three of you to stay in here, no matter what happens, okay? If there's a fight, it would be best if you weren't in my way."

Ptah and Sheftu nodded their understanding, though the older boy looked a little disgruntled. Riku laughed on the inside and placed a hand on Sheftu's shoulder.

"Look, you're still hurt, Sheftu. I can't risk my second in command, can I?"

Sheftu looked surprised for all of s second, then grinned widely and looked more proud than Riku thought possible. He reminded him profoundly of Tidus. Behind him, Ptah and Kehet covered their mouths to keep from giggling out loud. Riku almost chuckled himself, but managed to refrain and instead grasped Sheftu's shoulder tightly before letting him go and turning around, once more looking down the hall into the massive room lit by many wall and standing torches. Steeling himself after one last reassuring look to his friends, Riku walked forward on silent feet, Keyblade still in hand.

He paused at the lip of the door, leaning against the wall and edging just a bit forward to peek around into the room. It was even bigger than he had thought, now realizing that it was a temple of some kind for sure; massive columns in two pairs of rows, each ringed with inscriptions and characters dozens of feet high, gazing down in eternal superiority, just like the falcon in the room before. The walls were likewise decorated, though with engravings only, not the still-vibrant color on the pillars. Shadows from the fires flickered and danced along the stone, alive in their movements and causing this and that picture to blink and turn a head. Riku was almost overwhelmed by it, sensing, at last, something far greater than himself.

It was like the words and the images knew he was there, knew he was watching, and simply allowed him to do so, since he was much like him. Riku wasn't sure why he thought that; there was just something about this world, the way it worked. He almost believed the stories and legends and established facts of the religion here and the new and ancient gods that they all paid reverence to. It made him think that maybe there was his kind of magic here, his kind of power. If he had had more time he might have gone searching for it, seeking what called out to him so, but now was not the time.

Watching carefully, Riku was able to discern shapes moving through the columns, though the light was too wavering for him to be really sure of their identity. There were voices as well, excited and tired, but that was all he could tell. Mostly men and…and one woman among them.

"So…" he whispered softly. "These just might be our favorite people, but how am I supposed to be sure?"

He was trapped in a moment of hesitation, then shook his head, deciding the direct way was his best choice. There didn't seem to be too many of them, so there shouldn't be too much of a problem for him. Without letting any doubts in his mind, Riku shot forward, Keyblade held with both hands and skimming the ground on his right side. He made no sound, utilizing that silent movement he had learned from Black Hawk and his people; the black and white feather was even visible in his shining hair, the light playing over his form as he sped from shadow to shadow, the two-dimensional eyes following him with ancient concentration and familiarity.

_For how long will I wonder why…?_

Riku dodged around the last pillar, Keyblade sweeping up in a slow, heavy slash, but stopped abruptly, nearly tripping over his own feet as he yanked the weapon back and just avoided smacking Mensis across the face. Riku would have been fully content to just stare at him, stunned, Keyblade still drawn, but a cinnamon colored form leapt up at him and dragged a warm tongue across his face, cleansing it of all dirt and sweat. Sputtering, the teen tried to push Sora off, but failed, the dog just too happy to let him go at the moment.

"Mensis, did you…?!" Riku tried to ask, skinny dog legs clamping themselves over his shoulders and a thin tail beating against his legs.

"Yes, he did." Came the answer from behind the tall guard as Hatshepsut strode forward, gold and lavender garments rustling, her dark, dark eyes centered on him. "When the animal was discovered alone in the room and injured, it was Mensis who suggested that he be used to locate you."

_Well, that was a nice helping of information. I guess she's getting better._

Riku finally convinced Sora back onto four feet, quickly checking over the dog for any signs of the injuries mentioned. There were several dark marks he took for bruises and some deep cuts across his muzzle, already treated with some kind of ointment. Riku was more relieved than he could say, but turned his attention back to the matter as quickly as his conscience allowed. There was no way he could miss the five or so bodies lying amongst the three dozen or so guards. These five were considerably less clean and had a rather rank odor that he partially recognized.

The stares he himself was getting, centered mainly on the black/white Keyblade in his hand, he chose to ignore for the moment.

"So, you took care of them?"

"Actually, no," Mensis replied carefully, concern in his gaze. "They were unconscious when we arrived. They do not seem to have an physical injuries, but there does not seem to be a way for us to awaken them."

Riku did not like the premonition he got then, or the gut feeling he was beginning to easily recognize and dread. Did Sora ever have feelings like this, when he just _knew _something was wrong, or that something was going to be wrong? Was it normal? Was it **true**? If it was…eyes narrowing, Riku went over to the fallen figures, kneeling beside them while the others, Hatshepsut among them, stared at him and awaited his response. Riku brushed a hand over one particularly large man's chest, trying to seek deeper than the skin.

There was a flicker of crystalline red beneath his fingers and then nothing, the last remnants of a heart fading from existence. The body heaved where it lay and Riku jumped back as the man was consumed in a pit of darkness, a creature unlike any ever seen in this world emerging in its wake. A snarl almost twisted on Riku's face before he managed to compose himself and hold the Keyblade at the ready, seeing the four others consumed in a likewise manner.

"_Don't _attack them," the teen said darkly as he heard movement from behind and around him. "You don't know how to fight them and protecting this many people is going to be pretty difficult as it is."

They all rushed back at his low, authoritative voice, though he could practically feel Hatshepsut's gaze burning holes in his back. The scuffles he was hearing was more than likely Mensis holding Sora back, for which he was immensely grateful. From what he was feeling, this was going to be no simple battle. And he was right as two Defenders and three Wyverns materialized in the room, glowing yellow eyes traveling immediately to him.

Riku lunged forward, not giving them the time to attack, and leapt up and over the dog-headed shield of a Defender, feeling the fangs graze the hem of his kilt but ultimately doing nothing to stop him. He landed easily on his feet behind the Heartless, bringing his upper half about in a back-handed strike, the Keyblade glinting oddly and beautifully as it moved and struck the Heartless directly, grinding in and down before Riku himself was knocked to the side by a Wyvern's corkscrew. The pain registered right away, as well as a silent lament that he was wearing absolutely nothing that even closely resembled protection, but he pushed them both aside, letting himself slip into a tight roll and back onto his feet to block the continuing attack.

Smirking even as he strained against the Wyvern, Keyblade held horizontal in front of him, Riku tilted his weight forward and released one hand, moving in one fluid motion to a vault balanced on the Wyvern's head and narrowly avoided a stream of fire and ice from the two Defenders. Riku continued in his jump, silver hair and white fabric swirling around him, and twisted his position to one face-down and grasped the Keyblade with both hands, dagger-style, successfully plunging it in and dragging it in his wake until he was, once again, forced to dodge clear.

This time, talons raked the air where he had been, the Wyvern uncaring of its fellow, and turning immediately to follow him. Riku, facing it, skidded backwards along the ground from the force of his jump, Keyblade held back and down in the crook of his elbow. Pausing only for a second to assure himself this would work, Riku pointed his weapon directly at the Heartless, shouting as he did so.

"Firaga!"

Gasps came from the onlookers as a stream of brilliant fire shot from the tip of the blade and into the Wyvern, causing it to reel back in pain and surprise, hitting the other wounded one as it did so. Riku looked on with satisfaction for all of a moment, then was driven into the hard ground by the third, still fresh Wyvern, his back becoming mangled in the seconds it took himself to get out from under the corkscrew with a roll and back onto his feet again. He felt the blood running down his skin and dripping onto the dirt, but he had no time to dwell on it and no time to heal. Instead, he broke into a lightning quick sprint, dodging around this Wyvern to get at the first, weakened two. There was no way he could take them all at once and he sent up a silent bout of thanks that Defenders were so slow; otherwise, he would have to be dealing with them directly right now, too.

Riku pushed even more speed into his attack, sweeping forward low, fast, and heavy, trailing blue light in his wake as the Keyblade cut the air in a horizontal slash that spread out from his side and taken almost diagonally in front of him so that, in a second, he was on the other side of the burned Wyvern, crouched in his finished stance. He didn't stay there long, however, moving onto the other practically on top of him even as its fellow burst into nothing; this Keyblade was more powerful than ever and, if he kept up with it, maybe even near-unstoppable. Riku balanced his entire weight on the ball of one foot, swinging the Keyblade around so the he spun where he stood, opposite in direction of the Wyvern corkscrewing down on top of him. He maintained his momentum for three full turns, flicking the Keyblade's tip forcefully upwards in the middle of the fourth. This resulted in the Heartless being tossed back and getting a face full of sharp, tear-shaped prongs, flashing black and gold in the firelight.

The Wyvern was almost done, bur Riku was forced to turn his attention to one of the Defenders that had shuffled after him as he twisted and turned farther away while participating in that deadly dance with the others. He lurched to the side, trying to avoid the unexpected thrust of deadly teeth and spikes and didn't quite manage it, gashes torn all up and down his left side and blood and fabric flying through the air. The pain was enough to throw him off-balance, his right elbow coming down hard on the dirt and numbness spreading all through his right arm, causing him to nearly drop the Keyblade. Hearing the other Defender coming closer and seeing the flash of maroon and crimson above him, Riku wisely lay flat and rolled quickly away, leaving a bloody smear in his wake.

When he was a safe enough distance away he jumped to his feet, Keyblade still clutched tightly though his arm was tingling with many pinpricks of nasty heat. Grimacing, Riku pointed the weapon to the sky, keeping a sharp, sharp eye one the remaining four Heartless.

"Curaga!"

With the sound of bells a soothing coolness washed over him, not lasting very long but the results clearly felt. The flow of blood was immediately stemmed and, though his back and side were still tender, he knew himself to be ready and prepared for more. And a good thing it was, too; he had to dodge around yet another stream of fire and ice, running past the Defenders with hardly and glance and heading straight for the quicker Wyverns. Not wasting any time, Riku slid to a halt directly under one, letting it take note of his position and twist end over end, coming down in a corkscrew to grind him to nothing. An angry smile fighting its way onto his face, Riku jumped up to meet it, throwing his weight off to the side so that, instead being ripped to shreds, he passed along side it as it came down, Keyblade held in both hands and using its momentum, as well as his own strength, to slice it neatly in half. It didn't even have time to register what had happened before its body broke down and the mangled heart burst free, drifting off into oblivion since there was no vessel to return to.

Riku wasn't sure if he was sorry, satisfied, or even if he cared at all, but his attention was still mainly focused on the rest of his enemies. The last Wyvern came in low and fast, a dive broken and followed immediately by a raking of razor-sharp talons; Riku had seen the attack coming, but wasn't able to move quite quickly enough, stumbling to the side as he was caught on the side of his head and down his neck and along his collar. Though head spinning from the blow, Riku was able to swing his weapon in a devastating uppercut, more blue and white light filling it and the air around it, afterimages marking where it had been. This was finally too much for the Heartless and it joined its fellows, Riku spinning around to face the Defenders even before the smoke and remnants had cleared.

The Defenders were easier to deal with than the Wyverns, Riku's speed--though, even now, it was not as considerable as Sora's--serving him well against these powerful, yet lumbering, foes. The chill of joined ice beams cut through his exposed skin like knives, but it wasn't a direct hit and he easily jumped up and over once more, already slashing horizontally as he came down. He got in two more somewhat slow, heavy hits on both of them before one, then the other, spun around in a momentary burst of speed, causing Riku to jump back in lieu of being smashed between their shields. But it really was no contest at this point; for all intents and purposes, he was infinitely faster than they and it was simply a matter of jumping over them and back behind every time they managed to spin to face him. After a few more attack-filled minutes they were gone as well, Riku standing amid their drifting remains, patting himself clean and assessing his sore spots and the major gashes the bleed down his neck and chest.

"Jeez," he muttered to himself, preparing to cast Curaga again, but was stopped by screams from the other side of the room; screams he recognized as Sheftu, Ptah, and Kehet's. "No!!"

Riku spun around, spotting them running towards him, a rippling purple shape following them, indistinct while in the shadows, broadsword and bulging arms visible in the light. Aqua eyes widened as the sword was raised high, aimed directly for the children and he acted almost completely on instinct, Keyblade glowing in his hand as it pointed towards his terrified friends.

"Aeroga!"

His cry echoed through the massive room, magic flying from him to the children and an almost transparent barrier of swirling white energy coming up just in time to deflect the jagged sword. A small part of his mind wondered at that; Aeroga, powerful as it was, couldn't hold a physical weapon back completely, but he reasoned that his own magic might be strong enough to produce a such a shield. It wasn't ego telling him this, only common sense and no small amount of relief, though he knew his job wasn't quite done.

Face set in a grim expression of intense anger, Riku sped with his greatest speed towards the Invisible, Keyblade glowing brightly in his hand, now more white than black. He dodged around the children, safe in the spell, and jumped high, moving at his peak to slash diagonally five times, a pentagram of white and the most brilliant blue being traced on the Heartless' skin in just a few seconds. It stared down at the blazing mark for a moment, uncomprehending, until the light began to tear through it, Riku finishing the job with one last, downward stroke, hard and heavy and adequately powered by the honed muscles in his arm and shoulder.

The Heartless was reduced to a flash of dark light, a drifting heart, and some lingering purplish-black smoke, Riku landing calmly on his feet and negating the Aeroga spell as if he had been using magic all his life. If he looked a little smug, he had a right to; he taken care of the newly created Heartless and dealt with the creature responsible for it in the first place.

_But what happened to those Shadows and why…why did they open the door?_

"That was quite splendid," a still calm and composed Queen said as she walked over to Riku, Mensis and the others following closely--though not _too_ close--behind. "It seems I may not have had to come for after all, my consort."

Riku only smiled, knowing that, if there were less people around, she would be going about this greeting a little differently. He even felt slightly sorry for her; how often could she be who she really was? But, then again, who knew what her true self was in the first place? Riku certainly didn't, though he had his suspicions.

"But I thank you for the concern. These enemies are not to be taken lightly; I have fought them before and know what they are capable of."

"Will you tell us?" asked a small, quiet voice from behind him, Kehet and the boys carefully approaching. It was obvious that they were fearful in the Queen's presence, aware that, normally, she wouldn't even spare then a second glance. But, it seemed that, with Riku there, they would dare to speak, feeling in their hearts that he would keep them safe. And he would. "You…you promised."

Riku turned slightly to her, a gentle smile lighting his face and causing the Queen's eyes to widen fractionally, but only for a moment. In the wake of the surprise understanding flickered, as well as thanks and no small amount of curiosity and genuine interest. Really, there were many sides to this woman, so many that were difficult to understand, but her personality and very carriage making many--himself included--seek out these many sides.

That he had lost some irreplaceable part of his childhood, his physical innocence, to her was somehow assuaged by the fact that she understood what it felt like to give a part of oneself away in favor of another, or to accomplish a task that must be done. It wasn't much, but it would last him. It had to.

"So, there is a tale behind your magic…" Hatshepsut said silkily, seeming to be more pleased than angry and, to the guards at least, that was how it was supposed to be. Surely a wizard/warrior, foreigner though he was, made a fine sire for future rulers? Magic was not uncommon in the Black Land, but his particular brand was new and powerful, a worthy and desirable catch. Hatshepsut knew better, but still smiled inwardly at the thought; and she did not mind that Kehet had spoken at all. Riku--of course she had learned his true name--cared for the children, as made perfectly clear by his fevered protection of them. And, out of respect and the understanding that he had surrendered to her a part of himself painfully vulnerable, let the children be and intended to do so from now on. It was the least she could do and was, inwardly, glad to do it. "Perhaps you shall tell it once we return?"

"Yes, of course," Riku replied, seeing it as the half question, half order that it was, though he paused to dismiss the Keyblade from his hand, the still-pristine weapon disappearing with an almost regretful flash of blue and white. This drew one last bout of stares from those watching, but the teen was pretty much used to it by now. He was, and always would be, unique to these many worlds, these many peoples, and denying it would avail him nothing. The future was laid out before him, uncertain and fraught with trails, though welcome now that his direction was finally, though not completely, clear.

_Slowly but surely, the parts within him torn asunder were being repaired, his heart whispering whole once more, though he had yet to recognize it._

So, much relieved and incredibly tired, Riku followed the Queen and her entourage out and back into the day, the children close behind and wonderfully content. No one, of course, noticed the pair of Shadows watching from within one the massive pillars, flickers of darkness dancing through the more concrete images, keeping Riku in view until he disappeared down one murky corridor. Then, waiting a few minutes to make sure it was safe, followed after him, smiling--if that were even possible--to themselves, pleased and more excited than before.

Everything was going according to plan.

******

In the end, Riku told them everything, the whole story, with all its details, almost pouring out of him once he got started. He found that he just couldn't hold it in anymore, keep it to himself after years of only light and dark, no shades of gray in-between to make real the world he remembered. Even though Hatshepsut insisted that most of the royal family listened, that various priests and officials, as well as whatever servants happened to be near, doing the same, he still let it all out. It was strange; what reason did he have to tell them all this, to let them see what he hadn't been able to show anyone else, not even Sora? In truth, he had none, save that most of them would appreciate it, in their own way, and, at the very least, listen when he needed so badly for someone to listen.

He sat in the center of large gathering room in a gold chair with black designs, leaning back with aqua eyes focused on something that could not be seen. His voice carried through the mass of gathered people around him, some sitting, some standing, some even laying on thoughtfully provided cushions, the Queen on a throne opposite to him against the wall. The tone of it would change as he went over certain parts, the expression on his face shifting to match it, though he was hardly aware of what he was saying. His memories were more clear than his words, far more poignant and flowing through and out of him in a gentle torrent of night-cool cognition.

"I said the door was open, that we could go to the outside world. I didn't even care that we would never see our parents again; for me, there was no turning back. Despite what I saw, I wasn't afraid of the darkness. I let it take me, though I offered my hand to Sora. Even then, I cared enough to at least offer."

Ptah, Sheftu, and Kehet were closest to him, seated each on a fluffy cushion, Ptah clutching an oddly quiet Sora all the more tightly each time his human namesake was mentioned. Kehet, on the other hand, clutched at Sheftu, causing the slightly younger boy to grin even as the tale went on.

"He said he still had a conscience. For a moment, I didn't understand; was he saying that I didn't? And really, at that point, it was true. Right and wrong were fading from my eyes, my goal the only thing I saw, and the means of attaining it. But we had just fought that monster together, so I thought, maybe, that he couldn't mean it. Had we really grown that far apart? Had I let it happen? But doubt was something that was also rapidly becoming 'unessential' to my logic."

Mensis leaned back against the wall near the door, supposedly on guard but paying more attention to Riku than anything else. He marveled at the strange and impossible words he was describing, following the battles with a warrior's hardened, experienced focus, and understanding the pain of regret and indecision all the more keenly since was seeing Riku as he was now, the end result of such actions and their consequences.

"When he took the Keyblade back, I was so surprised. How could he be stronger than me? How, after all our contests had proved, over and over again, me the superior? I didn't realize until much later that it was the losses that made him stronger, the experiences he had along the way to bettering himself. I had none of that, since I jus automatically assumed that I already had all I needed to breeze through life. When I was offered the chance to beat Sora even after he reclaimed the Keyblade, I eagerly took it and…and let Ansem take me, though I didn't know at first who or what he truly was."

Hatshepsut, as she listened, felt within herself a kinship to her chosen 'bait', though with every sentence he spoke she knew more clearly what would happen after this telling. Riku would have to go, traveling, through a means even she could not understand, to another world. His coming here was no mere coincidence, though she had yet to see its true purpose. All she knew was that he could not remain and, in the deepest part of herself, regretted this. Not for the obvious reasons, but because he was a special, rare person not often found in this world and, more than likely, many others. He could be depended on and was, at the same time, worth protecting in his own right.

She could not forget how it felt to hold him in her arms while he wept and trembled in his pain and sorrow; nor the awe so unusual and welcome, as well as the expected excitement, as she watched him battle those creatures, the _Heartless_, as he called them. There were many sides to him, just as there were many sides to _her_. Would it, could it be worthwhile to show her inner self to him as he was now doing to most of the palace's inhabitants?

"I smiled for him. It was all I could do, after he had done so much and tried so hard, for all of us and all the worlds out there. I was relieved and comforted and sad, all at once and the last thing…the last thing I said to him was 'Take care of her'. And I just smiled as the door shut, blocking his face from my view. Behind me, as the sound rang through Kingdom Hearts, the King held his own Keyblade high, fine golden shimmers following it and bright yellow stars gathering at the top. I could only guess that Sora was doing the same and, somehow, I _knew _that the door on the other side was gone, leaving us alone in the dark and in the light."

Riku stopped then, finding that he couldn't say anymore, though there was still a bit left; the almost tedious two years and the events of almost a month ago, that still plagued his mind and his dreams. But that story would have to be for another time and Hatshepsut, seeing this, signaled for the room to empty, though many of the listeners would glance back at him again and again, seeing not a consort to the Queen, but an almost god in his own right, silver hair and sea-colored eyes seeming to shine all the more beautifully and eerily beside the gold at his arms and collar. After a time, only Riku, Mensis, the children, and the Queen herself remained, each of them knowing without knowing that this would be the last time they would see the temporary Keybearer.

"I need to barrow a boat," Riku said at last, absentmindedly patting Sora, who remained faithfully at his side as he slowly paced around the room. "To leave this world I have to go back where I originally entered."

"Can you handle a boy?" Mensis asked, his ample concern translating to sarcasm. Riku just looked at him, slightly affronted.

"I said I grew up on an island, didn't I?"

"Ah, yes, of course…"

"Do you really have to leave?" Ptah asked almost mournfully, wrapping arms around Riku's waist and ruffling the fine linen. "I don't want you to."

Riku smiled gently for him as he answered, though it was for more than just the boy himself. "I have to. There are…things I must finish and quickly, before time runs out. But I will never forget you, Ptah, or the time I have spent here. I promise you that."

Ptah nodded his understanding, though his large, young eyes glistened with tears. Riku, after a moment's hesitation, gathered the boy in hug, then let him go, knowing it was enough. He then looked to Sheftu, trying to put on a brave face and almost, but not quite, succeeding. Riku ruffled his hair in a brotherly sort of way, garnering an annoyed, pleased, and tearful look from the younger boy.

"You take care of your brother and Kehet now, Sheftu. They'll need you. Can you do that, for me?"

Sheftu nodded, apparently unable to speak and, like Riku, hesitated before hugging him tightly, letting go reluctantly and quickly, shuffling over to his brother while he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. Kehet seemed more composed than the boys, though her meadow green eyes, so very rare in this place, were filled with the emotions that rolled inside her, leaking out in the form of crystalline drops on her cheeks. Riku cupped the side of her face, his own kindness and regret showing through.

"You have a bright future ahead of you, Kehet," he said softly, knowing , after his talk with Hatshepsut, that it was true. "I want you to keep those scrolls for me; finish the story, since I won't be here to do it myself."

Kehet did not answer; the look in her eyes was answer enough, though, after a moment, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Riku on the cheek, a barely audible 'thank you' whispering over his skin. Then, she turned quickly around, she and the boys ushered out the door by Mensis, but not before the guard had a chance to smile at Riku and pounded him briefly on the back.

"You are a true warrior, Riku, with a heart so pure that Thoth will not have to weigh it when you at last pass from this life; your goodness has already been proven."

Riku watched them go, the golden door shutting silently behind them and leaving him and Hatshepsut alone in the now-deserted room. They simply stood there for a while until, at last, the Queen broke the silence, knowing voice reaching him without fail.

"You will be remembered her for generations to come; I will not allow your memory to fade. Your story will be placed in my tomb when I die and I will take my recollection of you into the afterlife, where I may relive it with as much care as I do now. Many will know of what you have done for Egypt and myself and exalt your name."

Riku laughed softly, unable to help himself. "But we didn't even find the woman behind it all. Can you really be satisfied with this?"

Shaking her head at his foolishness, Hatshepsut walked over, a hand brushing down his arm as she took his in a soft but firm grip. "Do you really think I recognize only my purpose for you? How can I, when such a noble spirit stands before me, not knowing his worth? I have come to think that you are more complex than many, perhaps even myself."

"You're complex enough," Riku sighed softly. "I feel the power in you, but I just can't pin it down. I'm searching for Sora's Key Chains in the hearts of people, but I have to be able to 'grasp' them inside to retrieve them and I just can't seem to do that with you."

Hatshepsut stared at him for a moment, then broke out into a laugh of her own, the rich, fulfilling sound of it bouncing around the room and off his perplexed senses. He looked at her, one silver brow raised, to which she only smiled and leaned closer to him, their faces no more than an inch apart.

"Silly boy. There are times when you cannot hold something to claim it. It must be given, not taken, free flowing, not bound. To hold something would be to capture it; to give something would be to receive it."

And, as simple as that, a blaze of light grew on her chest, a mixture of gold, green, and yellow, each one fighting for supremacy but still coexisting in a strobe of color, strong and constant like the beating of heart, only in three movements instead of two. In response, the Keyblade flashed into his hand, almost eager as its power flowed through and from him, pointing directly to the shifting, living light and connecting the tip to it with a thread of perfect blue and white.

There was a bit of strain, but it ended quickly enough ant, not one or two, but _three _objects were pulled into view, one right after the other and each dragging its respective color in its wake. First was the Olympia, glowing like a star…

_Of course; strength and kindness, both in considerable amount…_

After it came a small green book on a golden chain, the Spellbinder, Riku guessed, though he hadn't seen it very much before…

_Knowledge and the wisdom to use it by, along with no small amount of experience…_

And finally, the elegant, exotic form of the Three Wishes, pure gold and glinting almost happily in the torchlight.

_Sheer power and limitations; ambition and means and surprises hidden in a small package._

All three entered the black/white Keyblade, the weapon more perfect now than ever before. The heart and prongs at the end curved gently upon themselves, flowing easily into the parallel blades and wing-flanked hilt, the handles holding their own heart shape. Each side was like glass now, white and black shining, slick and perfect. It looked so fragile, yet felt so strong, Riku marveling at the sensation as the light disappeared and the air grew calm once more, though Hatshepsut looked mildly surprised.

"Well," she said lightly. "There are new things forever around the bend in the River that flows with life. I must be surprised at some point."

"That's quite a poetic way of putting it," Riku said with no small amount of sarcasm, both happy and sad that his time here was at last coming to an end. He glanced around, drinking in the sight of this place, the reminders of these people. "I will always remember this place and the time that I have spent here."

"…will you…regret?"

Riku almost started at the uncertainty in the voice, so unnatural when it came from the strong-hearted Queen. He paused to think about it and remember, as she was no doubt doing now.

"…maybe, just a little, but…I'm glad it was you."

"Why?"

"Because you understand what it's like, hiding inside yourself."

After a pause, Hatshepsut smiled a small, tired little smile and kissed him on the forehead, stroking his hair and secretly enjoying it. It was wonderful, caring for and protecting one so fragile and so strong. He was much like the weapon he carried, connected to it in more ways than one, though he had yet to realize this. She reluctantly stepped back from him, motioning for him to follow as she stepped with her natural grace and control to the door, fine garments rustling softly and gold glittering in many places, accenting her already stunning beauty. But it was her expression that caught Riku, that made him realize just how truly beautiful she was.

"Yes, I know that very well, but you needn't experience such a thing any longer, Riku; I think you know that."

And he did, in the deepest, purest part of his indomitable, loving heart.

******

…twenty…pages…that was TWENTY pages. I have **never **written anything that long for one chapter. I mean, the last one was only fourteen; I jumped up six whole pages since then! But, this kind of work comes at a price. As some of you have no doubt noticed, I didn't have a new chapter of CoS and for that I'm truly sorry. I suppose you could blame it on my preoccupation with this, though really, it was just my laziness. Sometimes I'm an ungrateful, procrastinating slob who won't do what's she's told until the last minute and either do a bad job or have fate (or whatever) sabotage her efforts (like the thunderstorms have been doing, forcing me to shut down my computer lest I lose all things I'm working on).

So, yes, I am completely to blame for all of you having to wait longer for new chapters on that one, so feel free to verbally beat me to death; I personally think I deserve it. _

But back to the astonishment factor. As I check my watch it is now ten minutes to five, Saturday morning and I'm wondering how I'm going to watch 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' after what will be only two or so hours of sleep. I guess I just really, really wanted to have something great to put up after failing my readers in regards to my other fic. I hate not being able to keep my promises and my muses make a point to glare at me condescendingly whenever they get a chance (though Mirriem doesn't do it much; her glare lights things on fire, you know).

Blah, blah, enough of kicking myself before I break a foot. Next time I will hopefully focus a bit on Muslim history, provided I can actually **find **what I've been looking for the past month and a half. If I can't I don't know what I'll do, but I'm sure to think of something; the time is a little hazy, so I'll just try to keep you updated on my CoS chapters (the ones that I actually POST, anyway). Three Key Chains remain, so we are nearing the end (although, there will be more chapters after all of them are found, to reveal, at last, the many secrets following Riku around).

If you have the patience to tolerate all my faults, I hope to see you there! 


	12. Listen

****

AN: Whoo, returned at last. I know it's been quite a while since I updated, but now I intend to finish this fic with two chapters this weekend and the final two next weekend! And, even though there won't be any more _Court of Souls_ until I have completed this, I really, really want to have only one fic to work on once school starts.

(*"She likes that better 'cause she's lazy!" A grinning Chibi Shido shouts as he chases a screaming Ryu around the room. Ryu currently being the only other muse, he is Shido's only source of blood. Rem-chan just smiles distractedly and goes back to watching _The Last Starfighter_.*)

It should be noted, however, that this person was not my original choice for this Key Chain. As a friend of mine, Shinji Ikari suggested, I instead had Gemal abd al-Nasser, who was President of Egypt after WWII. Though Mr. Ikari did his utmost to aid me, I was unable to locate the detailed information I needed to write a chapter before my summer ran out, not to mention some unexpected complications popped up at an inopportune time. But, even so, many thanks to him for trying so hard. ^_~

And so, on with these two chapters, which are rather passive. Riku has pretty much cleared his own heart, so what remains are the Shadows that follow him and some questions concerning the Keyblade that, if you've been keeping up with CoS, really need to be asked. Although, because of this, these two chapters are both pretty short compared to the last ones (especially this one, which will probably top the charts at six pages, maximum), but I hope you enjoy them anyway.

Chapter XII: Listen

Riku wondered if Sora understood the blazing whiteness through which they traveled, or appreciated the fact that at least there was something solid beneath their feet. Though, as they ran, it seemed they hovered many an inch above the surface. Despite this, and the endless stretch of white all around them, Sora didn't seem bothered at all, tongue lolling out as he happily chased after Riku. The dog didn't appear tired in the least, and Riku himself had yet to even start breathing hard as well. That was just how it seemed to be in this place; you didn't get tired, or hungry, or lost, for that matter. Riku just somehow _knew _where he needed to go, the Keyblade resonating from within him as he grew closer and closer to their next destination.

Which was just ahead, the beautifully arched portal a more pearlescent shade than the rest of this near-unchanged vista. Smiling to himself, Riku aimed in its direction, Keyblade appearing in his hand with a slightly altered flash than before. More a mix of both black and white, the blue fading into something new, something more _him_. Riku wasn't sure why, but every moment that passed he felt some part of himself grow closer to the weapon. A thread spun from his heart bound him to it and he wondered if he would be capable of returning it to Mickey. Provided, of course, that he completed his mission and that the King had survived whatever had happened to Kingdom Hearts.

Shaking his head to clear his shadowed thoughts, Riku concentrated on the sealed door before him. It stood out quite clearly than the countless others, each arched portal dormant to his senses. They hovered in all directions, above, below, and behind one another, a main, clear corridor amid them that Riku had been using all this time. He still wasn't really sure what this place was, but he was certain it was far different from the black mirror and dark tunnels he had used to reach the first world. As a matter of fact, this mode of travel was a far cry from anything else he had ever used and, more than ever, he wondered what exactly he was doing.

Something about the way he went from world to world just felt…off. There was something he was missing, something just outside his reach. Even though, thanks to Hatshepsut's words, Riku could more easily face his own heart, he also found the time to wonder just what it was that nagged at the back of his mind. Not only that, but the reoccurring appearance of the Heartless was seriously beginning to worry him. His closest guess was that they were following him, taking people in the worlds he visited. If that really was the case, than he was a serious danger to the very people he sought out. He shuddered to think what would happen should one of the special individuals be attacked; to both their heart and the Key Chain inside it.

Although, the Heartless he had encountered so far were all created from people already weak of heart. The homeless on Saint-Germain's world, his kidnappers on Hatshepsut's. And he got the feeling that the Shadows he had fought with Black Hawk were somehow older, leftovers almost. Riku suspected that the real threat came from the two Shadows he was sure had been following him from the start. The only thing that irked him was how they had opened the door back in Egypt. Why let him and the children out when they could have just as easily trapped and attacked them within?

Could it be, perhaps, that they were more than just mindless creatures, blindly seeking out his strong and vulnerable heart? What if they, somehow, had a reason for tracking him, for keeping their distance unless he was in dire straits?

_Now is not the time to be worrying about that_, Riku silently reminded himself as he brought the Keyblade up, a soft click resounding through infinity as black/white light washed through the door. _I'm almost finished. When I've got them all, then I can worry about how I'm supposed to get home and, more importantly, get to wherever Sora is._

The portal flashed inward with a kind of reversed swirl of near-transparent wind, or at least that was as close as Riku could come to describing it. He could see some dark, enclosed area beyond the arched frame, shadowy shapes blocking the light from a single, round window. Slowing just enough, Riku jumped through, followed closely by Sora. Perhaps a bit too closely. As soon as he shoes hit what looked and felt like wood, the dog careened into his back, sending them both sprawling into what looked and felt like boxes and the occasional article of old furniture.

Riku tried to catch his balance, stepped on the hem of his coat, and managed to twist himself clear of Sora's weight before he toppled to the floor in an undignified heap, the back of his head connecting squarely with a large, hard object. Sora, however, landed neatly on his four feet between a ragged trunk and a chipped valet table. Shaking himself thoroughly, the dog padded over to Riku, who was still conscious and in serious pain.

"Nice to know you're fine," the teen muttered as Sora licked his face, flashing a cheesy, doggy smile. Riku rubbed the back of his head disdainfully, glancing around the shadowed space and at the one round window. Pale moonlight softened the lines between light and dark, thin clouds of dust, jarred by their arrival, shimmering like stars. A look above him revealed an arched, vaulted ceiling, low and rather old. "It seems we're in someone's attic. I can only hope the residents didn't here all that commotion we just made."

Grimacing as he got to his feet, Riku surveyed the attic from a better perspective, seeing now that it was much larger than he had first thought. From the wide stretch of wood paneling that disappeared into the darkness, this place had to be at least half a mansion. A quick look out the window confirmed somewhat expansive grounds, what appeared to be a cobbled alley about fifty yards behind. Also, he was at least three floors up, two main ones with maybe a basement and this attic on top. So, while not quite the lap of luxury, this home/building/place of perspective employment was sizable enough. Perhaps some rich snob renting out a place for a little 'me' time?

"More than likely…" Riku allowed, but trailed off as he caught sight of the object that had made fast friends with the back of his skull. "Jeez, they stored _this _up here with the rest of the junk?"

One silver brow raised skeptically as he examined the dust-coated grand piano, the once gleaming black surface now tarnished and scarred. The faded white keys were coated with grime, no one having bothered to lower the cover before simply discarding it here. The partially open lid flaunted withered strings, cobwebs strung between them and the small wooden hammers above rotted with time. His gaze shifting downward, Riku noted with some surprise and disapproval that all four legs of the instrument had been sawed off a little more than half-way up, hence the cracking of his head against one low corner.

"Someone around here must really dislike pianos," Riku murmured. He knew the feeling; what felt like countless ages ago, he had been tricked into a few lessons by crafty parental figures. Though brief--back then, if Riku hadn't wanted to do something, there was no way he would keep on doing it--his torture sessions had provided Sora and Kairi with unending amusement. Thinking about it now, a pang of regret shot through him, as well as that ever-present, though somewhat dulled, pain.

Sora, the canine version, had gotten bored in the meantime and was shuffling around a pile of discarded papers. Though not all that interested in them, the dog still managed to upset the stack and, with a slow, accusing hiss, the sheets slid in all directions. Sighing, Riku decided not to pick them up, as no one would probably care, anyway. Still, they caught his attention and, kneeling down, he lifted one of the thin, dirtied parchments into the light.

"Well, I suppose if they had a piano, there would be music scores somewhere," Riku commented as he gazed at the hastily scrawled notes. There were only a few unfinished bars before the chipping black ink switched to jagged, angry scribbles; whoever started this must not have liked the way it was going. Still, to Riku's eyes, the discarded little pieces were rather unique, though he wasn't really sure how he could tell. His lessons never got past the basics, so there was really nothing for him to compare them with.

Even with the business part of his mind demanding he resume his task, Riku's curiosity was piqued. There was a shiver of recognition as he rifled through more of the papers; was it the music that pricked his memory, or something more? Surely whoever was staying here--the rich, as yet unnamed person--wrote these rejected scores. And quite a perfectionist this person must be. Though each piece had started out very well, one small flaw, one unfitting note, warranted discontinuation. The owner was a perfectionist, who put everything they had in this chosen medium.

Digging more and more into the pile, Riku became more and more thoroughly impressed. Some of the pieces were in harsher writing, angry or more tired. Others were incredibly sad, broken hearts behind the notes and tears in the unsteady lines. Lives were in this music, emotions, wishes, dreams, and these were but the scribbles, what the creator deemed unworthy. What then, could the finished products be? What part of the composer did they carry, willingly given into the graceful lines of ink and the willing fingertips of whoever chose to play it?

Urged by a compulsion he could not name, much less explain, Riku went to the forgotten piano, a single sheet in hand. He placed it upon the rest, going to his knees so that he would be level with the keys while simultaneously removing his gloves. Though blushing a bit at his own foolishness, Riku stared hard at the notes, willing himself to remember the words of the stuffy old woman all those years ago. But, instead of her grating voice, he saw only the motion and direction within the lines, his hands moving almost of their own accord. One deep, impure note trembled from the fraying strings as his left hand began the broken score, aqua eyes focused on a point beyond the score, within it.

Something was happening here that defied what he knew, unsettling his thoughts even as his fingers pressed gently on the cool, dirty keys, dust rising as an unsteady, muffled melody emerged. There was no way he should be able to read this music, not to the extent where he could play it. For some reason beyond his understanding, he just _knew_; and not just how to comprehend and play the scores, either. The emotion he had seen in the wavering lines teased along his senses, anger and love, hope and despair, kindness and cruelty. All there, somehow, dancing before his eyes on the moon-washed haze of rising particles and the flash of his pale fingers on the aged keys.

It was only when he completed the scrap of music that he recognized the hum of the Keyblade within him, fading as the melody did.

"What the hell was that?" Riku whispered, sitting back down on his knees while glancing, perplexed, at Sora. The dog, if it were possible, only smiled and went off to explore more of the attic. Riku remained where he was, trying to comprehend what had just happened. After a moment, he decided he didn't want to know at precisely this time and got to his feet, refocusing on his mission. "Well, whatever it was, I can worry about it later. Right now I have to locate the Key Chain."

Mentally convincing himself of this, Riku followed after Sora to the other end of the attic. There were two large, double doors, slanted downwards and probably leading to the inner hallways of the building. They were unlocked, so it was a simple matter to ease the doors open and make his silent way down the wide stairs to the second set of doors at the bottom. Riku guessed this was the second floor, though the design of this building was unfamiliar enough to warrant caution. After reminding Sora of their need to remain silent, Riku carefully pushed these doors opening, slipping into a dark hall. There was no light to speak of, no windows or lamps, but Riku was used to it and his eyes quickly adjusted.

Nothing much of note here; more wood flooring with nice enough wallpaper, a few paintings here and there with a shelf or two, decorated with vases. Nice, but not overly so. Glancing up and down the empty, utterly quiet space, Riku opted for the right path, which had the smallest glimmer of light at the far end. The stillness worried him a bit, though; it was very likely someone had heard his impromptu concert and would soon some to investigate. Riku would have to do some fast talking then, or hide until things calmed down.

The searching individual never came, however, and Riku made his way to the end of the hall unhindered, Sora still at his side. Now both worried and curious, Riku chose a right turn once again, down yet another hall, though one not quite so dark. The teen could just see the uncertain, flickering light of a flame, emanating from an open doorway on his left. Carefully, Riku approached the doorway, sidling up against the wall so that one turquoise eye could peek around the edge of the doorframe.

What he saw was something he had not expected.

As he had guessed, the source of the light was a tiny flame, one stunted candle still valiantly flickering on a nightstand, wax thick around the failing glow. The bed beside it was large enough for almost three people, but had only one occupant and Riku doubted anyone else would have wanted to share the space with them. He was the oldest looking person he had ever seen, frail, withered arms reminding him of the strings in the piano above their heads. The man's face was sunken and pitted, swollen eyes lost in the patchy skin, emaciated lips slightly parted as hollow breathes wheezed in and out. Only a few scraggly white strands remained on his head, his bones almost painfully prominent. The blankets under which he lay were wet and soiled, the smell obvious even from the doorway, though the air was more heavy with sickness than anything else.

Even so, he knew this man was the one who had written the discarded scores.

Riku took a step forward despite himself and, is if sensing this, the aged face turned in his direction, dark, faded eyes unfailingly finding his. For an instant, Riku thought he might have heard the playing, but a small part of him knew it was not true. It was a fact, painful and unfair, yet real just the same; this man could not hear his own music. Riku wasn't sure why he was certain of this, but an ache rose in his heart, his own suffering forgotten in light of something very different than what he had faced.

This man gave the deepest part of himself to an art he could no longer experience, loving it still even when his only way of knowing it was taken away. What kind of suffering and joy was it to cherish something you once knew but was now beyond your reach? To still give everything you had for love of your art, to show the world what you had to offer even if doing so meant you could never know it yourself beyond what was in your own imagining?

_It's just…not fair, but he did it anyway…_

Riku simply stood there, gazing at the man, who, in response, smiled at him. There was a revelation in that smile, an understanding much like the kind Riku had experienced in the attic, and the teen could just see the black/white light reflected in those faded eyes.

"I see…I do not have to…listen…any longer…" the broken voice whispered and the man breathed no more.

Moments passed, silence grew, a tiny flame flickered and died out, and the silver haired figure was gone from the room, back down the darkened halls and up the wide stairs, all the way back to the forgotten piano and the mournful, lingering melody that hovered before his eyes. Somehow, Riku had known the small, pumpkin-shaped Key Chain would be resting atop the keys of the instrument, drawn there after the fading heart had at last stopped shining its light. The simple melody, unfinished and dismissed, had still contained the composer himself, each score a representation of the one who wrote it, his emotions, his desires, his _heart_.

And Riku, though unconsciously, had used the Keyblade to access that heart, unlocking the notes written in chipped black ink so that the emotions could flow freely through him into the waiting silence.

"You know what this means, Sora," Riku gazed down at the dog, who returned his look with one of equal seriousness. "I already knew languages could be unlocked by it, but music? Hearts given to objects, to something as ephemeral as music, maybe even to other people. It can be a key to all things, as long as they're connected to the heart. But, if the heart I needed was in the music, then what was that man, really? If he gave his heart to his music, did that mean he was…?"

A small, sad smile formed on his face, eyes tired as he reached for the Key Chain, holding it for a moment before it disappeared in a glimmer of black and orange light.

"Have we been wrong all this time? Or have I just not noticed what it was that I have been doing with the Keyblade?" Riku looked down at his hands almost helplessly, unable to forget the tiny spark of heart they had released into the still night in the form of imperfect notes on an aged piano. "His music, his _heart_, was expressed through me, through my own heart, before the Key Chain was released. Was that what the old man saw when he looked at me? Some shadow, some echo of himself, of his music? Or was it _my _heart, my own 'music'? Did I unlock his heart from where he had placed it, so willingly?"

Riku let his hands fall, shadowed eyes closing. "Does this mean that I can unlock, maybe even take, the hearts of others, of what they hold most dear? Do I have the right to do that? Or…can I even do it at all, if it means they would see me in return? And why, _why_, if his body was without its heart, didn't he change like all the others?"

Impossibly, he was afraid. There was more to this than he expected at first, a connection between him and the Keyblade and the hearts that he searched far deeper than he wanted. Things didn't make sense anymore; Heartless were evil, dangerous creatures born of darkness, "those without hearts", and yet…That man down there, his heart was no longer with him. It was in those notes that he had written, what he had cared more about than anything else. And, when that music was played by another, his heart was freed, known, expressed. Riku, however, had experienced the deepest part of that heart, had listened to whatever that man had seen. The Keyblade was the reason behind this, but in a way Riku could not yet fathom. It was the Key to hearts, but just what kind of heart, really, and what part? There was more to the heart, more to the Keyblade than he, or Sora, or even Ansem had ever suspected. Again he thought of those countless gleaming white doors and he wondered again just what it was that he was doing as he traveled in search of lost Key Chains. Why was he able to locate and obtain them at all? How could he find one in tattered sheets of music while the composer lay dying nearby?

And, most importantly of all, was he really the one to be doing this? This was…beyond him, too vast and wide. A short while ago all that had mattered, all that had been important, was helping a friend, but now, he was being dragged into something far larger than himself. He wasn't a Keybearer like Sora or Mickey, so what reason did he have to know these great secrets?

"Actually," Riku murmured, a trembling at the edge of his voice that he would not, even after all this time, acknowledge. Scared though he might have been, he would not let it take him. "…it's more like am I _willing_ to do this? Am I capable of listening inside and seeing what we both are, the Keyblade and I? I might not hide from who I am, but can I…accept what it is that I find there?"

Aqua eyes entreated the pregnant moon, silver hair flashing that lunar gold as Sora, though unable to understand what plagued him, leaned against his legs, trying to comfort him. Riku turned his gaze to the dog, expression unreadable.

"The truth is…I don't know, Sora. I just don't know."

******

Riku was gone from the attic when two Shadows crept silently into the room where a stunted candle had once been lit. They knew they had to hurry, that they had to be quick to follow lest they lose him, but there was something they had to do. One kept watch at the door while the other jumped atop the bed, uncaring of its rancid state. Instead, it shuffled to the pillows and, with the greatest of care, gently closed the man's eyes, pulling the soiled sheet up to cover his face. That done, the Shadow gazed at him a moment with blank, glowing yellow eyes, then jumped clear of the bed, joining its fellow as they rapidly made their way to the attic. They had to be quick, as it was almost, _almost_, time for them to make their move. Riku could almost see it, almost guess, and they **had **to be there, ready with that final, undeniable thing.

The Truth.

******

Ah, intimidating, no? _Some _true things were stated by Riku in this chapter, but not everything. As a matter of fact, there are some very MAJOR details he has yet to learn before some MAJOR information is revealed about Keyblades, Keybearers, and reality in general. I suppose it's a good thing there's another chapter for you all to read and the **last two **will be up next weekend. Just remember that some facts soon to be presented tie in with my other fic, _Court of Souls _(which, if you'll recall, this is a sidestory of). These two go hand in hand, with Riku leaving this arc at the end of chapter fifteen to enter some far later date in CoS.

Oh, and in case you couldn't guess, the famous person in this chapter was Ludwig van Beethoven and yes, it really was that bad at the end of his life. He got really sick those last couple of years and I wanted to do something nice for him, have a kind of relief, though you won't know what it is that he saw when looking at Riku until the last chapter.

Anyway, you have another chapter to read, so get going! There are more teasers and maybe a little action, but hey, it's something!

P.S. Watch FCLC. It be great. Also, I am breeding mutant spiders in my room by spraying them with Windex™ and mating the survivors. And it's been 107 degrees this past week, so yes, my brains have been fried. _O


	13. Answer

****

AN: Like I said, two chapters this week; bet a lot of you are pretty happy, ne? Me, I just want to finish this fic, for several reasons; time, effort, plot, etc. Also, I want to stretch my metaphysical legs in the last chapter; I hope everyone is ready for some heavy, other-worldly stuff when the end rolls around! Once completed, I can focus solely on CoS and complete my longer-than-expected sequel. But then, what comes after? What indeed…

Anyway, this chapter may be a bit hard to get across. I wanted to do this famous person from the very beginning and, now that I'm down to this chapter, I realize more than ever the problems in using him. These difficulties will be obvious by the time you finish reading and I'll try to explain a few things in the bottom author's notes.

Sounds ominous, huh? Well, just read this also short bit and make your own judgements. Only two more chapters after this to go and then we're all done!

Chapter XIII: Answer

When Riku emerged on the next world, the first thing he did was find a nice, warm rock and plop down, back to the vibrant red, orange, and yellow streaks of the setting sun. He distractedly noted the scrub desert with a few, low-slung trees and large, beige-colored rocks. There was a tiny trickle of water far off into the distance, a few bunches of tiny flowers here and there, and one normal-grade mutt by the name of Sora already wandering off to explore this new world. That thought was almost enough to make Riku smile, but the expression died quickly.

What he really wanted right now, even more than completing his mission, were some answers. Answers to questions that should have been asked a long, long time ago, when he had been with people capable of answering them. Why hadn't he thought of questioning King Mickey about the Keyblade, about the dark/light world they had spent two years of their life within? Or about the Heartless, even? The heart itself? Why had he been so stupid?

_You know the answer to that at least,_ Riku thought bitterly, a flash of self-loathing twisting his features. _You were so caught up in your guilt and misery that you didn't **want **to think of anything else. You may have hid it from Mickey, but he could still see it, no matter what you tried. So, he didn't tell you about anything, because all you wanted to think about was how horrible you were._

Though a part of his heart would never forgive himself, no matter the time that passed or how many times he repented, Riku knew that forever blaming himself would not bring back the lives that he had taken. Hiding inside himself, refusing to see that life did indeed go on, was something he could no longer do. There was purpose in his existence now, a way to make things at least a little better. Although, to do this, to prove, not to others, but to _himself_, that he wasn't the evil creature he had thought himself to be, would take more than he had ever previously given. It would take his heart, and all the darkness and light that it held.

So, in spite of what he was, what he had been, Riku wanted answers to these questions, whether or not he could understand or admit to whatever answers that he received. His guilt and his…fear, would hinder him for a time, but not forever. At least, that was what he hoped. The ramifications of it all seemed so large, too large for him and certainly too vast for him to face, at least right now.

Glaring at a spiky shrub as if it were at fault, Riku crossed his arms, mentally rallying himself to get off this rock and _do _something. However, he was interrupted by his stomach as it made a loud and very embarrassing protest at its emptiness.

"Hungry?" A gentle, masculine voice said from directly behind him, prompting Riku to leap from his seat and spin around. "It may not be very much, but we do have some food to spare."

Suspiciously, Riku took in this oddly garbed stranger with a narrowed gaze. He was fairly tall, taller than Riku himself, this fact aided by his beige and soft brown robes. His hair was long and thick, slightly wavy and a short, neat beard added just a bit of a regal touch to his appearance. But, any sign of superiority over others was drowned out by the kindness in his eyes, the plain goodness of his smile. This gentleness, however, did not stop the warning signals going off in his mind. This man had managed to approach him without Riku ever knowing and not just because he seemed to walk on silent feet.

Even focusing with all the tenuous strength and control he had of the Keyblade, he couldn't sense this man's _heart_. And there was no darkness there either, or light, or anything at all. If Riku wasn't seeing the man directly in front of him, the unmistakable physical presence, he would have guessed it to be empty air that had offered him dinner. There was just…space within him. No cold or warmth or anything at all.

_What's going on?_

"That would be nice," Riku responded cautiously. "But you aren't bothered…you don't mind having someone like me around?"

The man raised a brow, laughter seeming to creep into his liquid brown eyes as his smile remained unchanged. "Of course. Your presence is no problem at all. Our fire is always open to those who wish it."

With that, the man did an about face, obviously expecting Riku to follow as he made his way towards the sound of water and the setting sun. Against his better judgement, Riku walked some distance behind him, calling over his shoulder for Sora. After all, if this man could tolerate a complete stranger bizarre in both clothing and appearance, then he could certainly deal with a dog. And, suspicious Riku might have been with the man, Sora bounded right past the disgruntled teen to crowd against the robed figure, one slender hand coming down to pat the spiky head in response.

Since the man couldn't see him, Riku made a face. Leave it to Sora to trust someone immediately. For some reason, Riku found himself getting agitated.

"So what are you doing out in a place like this?" Riku asked, hands behind his head as he pointedly looked away from the man. Again, his back was to him, so he couldn't see the gestures, but it made Riku feel better anyway. "Certainly not for the view."

"Actually, I think the view is very nice," was the answer Riku got, in that same calm, gentle voice that was almost condescending to the teen. Riku's irritation skipped up another notch. "But I suppose it is a matter of opinion. Ah, here we are."

Riku blinked, twice, and realized they were now amid about twelve or so other men, all garbed in the same manner as the first one. A fire was situated a few feet away, at the center of this loose circle of people. Understandably, everyone was staring at them, though more at Riku than the man beside him. Sora had already begun investigating each of the people in turn, receiving a pat or two, then once more wandered off into the early night, excited as only a dog could be.

"This boy will be staying with us this evening," the man said, gesturing for Riku to sit on one of the many smooth rocks. Feeling terribly exposed, Riku did so and the man sat beside him, prompting more stares. "Now, shall we eat?"

It was obvious they all wanted to ask who Riku was, what he was doing here, why he looked the way he did, but, since the first man had not bothered to explain, they seemed unable to ask the questions. Instead, they started murmuring amongst themselves, stealing glances his way as bread, odd cloth pouches containing milk, and dried fish were passed around. The night grew darker and colder around them, but, within the light of the fire, it was pleasantly warm, the crackling of the flames an almost musical counterpoint to the hushed voices.

As he stared down at the small basket containing his food, Riku briefly wondered, once again, what was going on. After contemplating it for a moment, he came to the decision that, at this particular moment, he didn't want to know. Instead, he attacked his fare as if he bore a grudge against it, tuning out the conversations building up around him. If they wanted to talk about him, fine. It was not like their opinions had any effect on him. The things that mattered, the people he cared about, and the answers he both sought and feared were not in this place. This plain little world and its oddly dressed people were hardly important. One of them might have the next Key Chain, but, sensing with the Keyblade even as he ate, he found nothing in any of them that resembled one of the few remaining items he needed.

The only thing that bothered him, that still nagged at his consciousness and some yet-unnamed part of himself, was the man that sat so calmly beside him, listening to the others speak but saying nothing himself. Instead, he only distractedly munched on his food, gaze shifting from those around them to the flames to the shadowed shrubs beyond to the wash of brilliant stares high above. Almost unconsciously, Riku found himself looking to the sky as well, seeing something more beautiful than he could name.

When had he last just looked up at the stars, just appreciating their beauty, so fragile and unreachable?

_That night before all of this started, _Riku thought silently to himself, expression at last softening into something more exposed, more vulnerable. _I looked up and, for once, I didn't see everything I didn't have, the worlds that I couldn't know. They were only the stars and I loved them. I still do, but now I wonder…is each of those shining lights a heart? Have I been to that heart, have I seen that world? Will that star go out and that nightmare start all over again? And, if it did, what part would I play? What part am I playing right now and…why?_

Riku blinked, twice, and realized he had once again worked his way back to his previous, unanswerable questions. He glowered at nothing in particular, tossed a fishbone over his shoulder, wiped his hands on his pants, and crossed his arms, hunching down for a serious bout of contemplation. The chance was taken from him, however, as panicked yells invaded the night, the sound of several robed men jumping to their feet and rushing towards him distracting the teen from much need thinking time. Riku's head snapped up in response, taking in the mass of scared people and that which they were running from.

Descending from the sky was a veritable swarm of Heartless in vibrant technicolor, greens, reds, blues, and yellows all sweeping through the darkness towards them. The myriads of tiny spellcasters were completely focused, Blue Rhapsodies swinging around the side while Red Nocturnes swung from above, Yellow Operas seeming to skip through space while a contingent of Green Requiems slowly hovered their way forward from far behind.

As they made their final approach the other man bunched around the first, all fighting through their fear as they struggled to maintain silence. It was obvious they wanted direction from him, were waiting for him to make a move. However, that calm, unchanged expression shifted to Riku, who was already on his feet. Their eyes met and, all at once, Riku realized it.

_He knows._

Nodding to him once, Riku jumped forward to meet the oncoming Heartless, Keyblade already rounding into a spun uppercut as it appeared in his hand. Three of the Heartless were destroyed instantly, completely overwhelmed by the strength of the black/white Keyblade and Riku was not surprised. These were some of the weakest forms of Heartless and, after the battles he had fought, he knew he could take them down easily. The real problem was in actually _hitting _them and the sheer numbers that there were. The night sky was thick with them, those shining stars blocked from his view.

Gritting his teeth, Riku crouched low to the ground, expertly throwing his weight to one side as he jumped back up, initiating a tight, fierce spin with Keyblade extended. Every Heartless within the area burst almost before the weapon touched them, an almost aura of dark/light power pulsing a few inches beyond the blades surface. Pressing this advantage, Riku sought inside for that same power he had used on Saint-Germain's world, successfully continuing his spin two more rotations, that aura extending further and further with each turn. The Heartless retreated from his range before he could initiate a fourth rotation, so Riku shifted his weight in the other direction, limbs thrown out from the force of it but not losing his orientation in the least. Instead, he was only suspended in mid-air for a moment, coat and silver hair swirling around him, before he came back down to earth, easily landing on his feet.

Even as the impact traveled up his legs the Keyblade was moving in an arc above his head, trying to catch a few more of them, but the Heartless maintained their distance. They had had time to form their spells and, before Riku could dodge clear, several balls of fire slammed into his back, similarly shaped swirls of ice striking him on the chest. The force from both closed in like a vice and, though the spells were weak singularly, when they all hit him at once the pain of it shot through him like lightning. Riku jerked where he stood, but still managed to lunge to the side, combined volleys of bright electricity scorching the ground where he had previously stood.

_This could be bad_, Riku admitted to himself, dancing clear of another wave of spells. Though it was easy to see when the attacks were coming and the attacks themselves weren't that strong, the sheer number and maneuverability of these Heartless threatened to overwhelm him. He thought of attempting a kind of Strike Raid to drive them back, but the instant the Keyblade left his hand he would be exposed to however many of them managed to dodge it. There was the Thundaga spell he now knew how to cast, but it wouldn't take care of all of them and would more than likely make it easier for the Yellow Operas to attack him. The same went for the rest of the elemental spells; one Heartless was weak against one, while another absorbed and grew stronger against it. If he used Blizzaga to take out a Red Nocturne and missed, some Blue Rhapsody would gain more strength.

_This could be really bad. If only I knew some non-elemental spell that could just destroy them all at once!_

Riku winced as lightning bolts scored a hit along his right side, almost causing him to drop the Keyblade, but he steadfastly held on, racking his brain for some kind of solution. _Magic is malleable, right? And didn't that voice say I could come up with spells on my own? If I just think about what I need, try to make it real, the Keyblade should focus whatever magic reserves I have and **maybe **form the spell I need. But can it really work…?_

Jerking his head to the side to avoid a stream of ice aimed directly at his face, Riku made his decision. "I won't know until I try!"

Lowering himself into a readied stance, weight on one foot in preparation for whatever attack he could form, Riku summoned up as much power as he could, seeing a great starburst all of white, edges tinged with black and orange, in his mind. Keyblade shifting to a dagger-like position in his right hand, Riku saw that starburst tighten, the white pieced by orange and black, streaks of light flashing up and down the rays of the star as they turned inward, pulling in on themselves to a pure, uncolored point at the center.

In a single moment of clarity, he knew what to do.

"**Flare Burst!**"

Taking the hilt of the Keyblade in both hands, Riku raised it high, then plunged it down into the earth, lowered into a kneeling position before that centered point that was now a glaring ring of black and orange, pierced by white, on the ground directly in front of him. The tip of the Keyblade met that energy and great streams of blazing light, wrapped in that same black and orange, erupted from the tiny point, screaming in all directions. No Heartless escaped the blaze of light and magic, each run through by the shooting-star pieces of the Flare spell, the initial magic shattered by his Keyblade and his will. 

Inadvertently, he had learned two abilities this night; Flare, and this new variation that had wiped the sky clean of enemies.

Exhausted in a way that wasn't physical, Riku let himself fall backwards, controlling his descent enough so that, instead of cracking against it painfully, his head came to rest on one of the still-warm rocks. A tired smile on his face, Riku glanced towards the group of men a short distance away, all unharmed by his spell. They were staring in understandable shock, all save for the first man, who only smiled gently in return.

******

It was some time later when Riku finally got to talk to that man without the others listening, they having at last drifted off to sleep. The teen had refrained from explaining what exactly had happened and they hadn't pressed him for answers, though it was obvious they had wanted to. The first man's trust and acceptance of Riku was the driving force behind that, though he was still pretty cautious around the guy. There was still something off about him, something that denied explanation.

"Who are you, really?" Riku asked him as they sat together, watching the dying flames of the fire.

There was a pause, the man obviously thinking and one corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. "I am an answer."

Riku's head snapped in his direction, aqua eyes widening considerably. Taking into account his own burning questions and this man's apparent knowledge of what he was capable of, that response was both what he did and did not want to hear. Sora, now curled at their feet, whined a little, sensing Riku's sudden distress.

"An answer? To what?"

"To whatever question someone is willing to ask." Came the simple response and Riku couldn't help but smirk.

"I doubt you could be the answer to the questions _I _have," Riku stated almost bitterly.

"Probably not," the man allowed with a laugh, causing Riku to glance at him in confusion. "But for some people, yes."

"Like them?" Riku questioned, one hand gesturing towards the sleeping forms.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. He smiled as he gazed at them, though, for the first time, he seemed a little sad. "They seek through me a truth beyond the world in which they live. They wish to see something beyond which they have always known, find a good that they have never had before. I have it for them, but the cost will be high and they will never really be able to understand it all. Many of them will fear it, reject it, or never know of it at all."

"…But it's still worth trying for, isn't it?" Riku questioned, seemingly to the stars high above them. "Even if you're afraid, it's still worth it to know, right? Even if it will cost you, there's something that will still make it better, isn't there?"

As he spoke, the man placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and, though he did usually welcome the touch of others, Riku let him be. "Perhaps. Each person must judge for themselves, but you will never know unless you seek it yourself, become your own answer when there are no others available. It can be harsh, painful, unforgiving, but it is the truest path because it is your own and, at the very least, you will know _yourself_, if not the answers that you wish."

"But then you might just find that that was what you were looking for all along," Riku said in an almost surprised tone of voice, a contemplative look on his face. "Hmm, that's an interesting way of seeing things. Afraid and unsure as I might be, as unworthy as I might be, I can at least look inside myself. Even if I'm scared of what the answers could be, how they could change my life, I can still find them in the deepest part of my own heart."

_…yes…_

Caught off guard, Riku looked around in the shadows, trying to spot the source of that odd, wispy voice, but the other man interrupted his search, speaking as he once more looked to the others now sleeping so peacefully.

"They are like you, in a way. They travel with me, seeking to spread the good that I know and the answers I might have, but they are also on this journey to learn for themselves as well. They've broken away from a society enclosed and, though it will ultimately mean pain for them, they will, as I said, see more than the world they have known should they have the strength to seek it."

_That sounds familiar…_Riku realized and, as if on cue, the Keyblade returned to his hand, pulsing black and white as a thread of those same colors, now only touched with blue, split into many and drifted to each of those sleeping forms. Twelve points of bright cerulean light were drawn into view, each collecting into one point as the threads returned to the Keyblade. A small sphere of translucent energy enclosed, for a moment, a small, bright blue shell on a silver chain, before it was absorbed into the Keyblade. The appearance of the weapon did not change any further, but the wash of new power was clearly felt by its bearer.

Riku held the Keyblade lightly in one hand, gaze lowered so that his eyes were hidden behind a curtain of silver. "I've been certainly caught-off guard will all these Key Chains. More than one inside a person, one inside an _abstract _object, and now one in many pieces. The more I think about it the more I just know the answers I'm going to get will be over my head."

There was a pause, then, with a chuckle, Riku looked to the stars again, the man at his side smiling knowingly. The teen still didn't know what he was, really, or why he couldn't feel him at all, but he was beginning to suspect that it wasn't because the man wasn't 'there'. No, it was like he was one of those incomprehensible answers, a knowledge that, without the proper understanding, could not be seen or felt or known. There was a wealth of _something _beyond that gentle smile and an answer definitely worth obtaining.

Riku clutched the Keyblade tighter in his hand, knowing that, in spite of who he was and the life that he had lived, there were some answers of his own worth obtaining as well.

"But, even so, I want to know them, so I can know myself, at last. I want to be my own answer."

******

And that's it for this week! Riku is on a good tangent there, but there are still some things he has yet to realize; yes, he may want and be willing to know the truth, but is it something he can actually handle? Is it as beyond him as he thinks it is, or even more so? Can he take a complete re-writing of all the things he knows? And what will it take to break through the barrier he doesn't know is keeping him from what he seeks?

I may know all the answers, but you all will have to wait until next weekend, when the final two chapters of this fanfiction will be posted! Then, once I am through with this, I will continue once more with _Court of Souls_, which, I must remind you, Riku jumps directly to once this fic ends.

Oh, and about the famous person who didn't really have the Key Chain this chapter. In case you need me to tell you, the person I was trying to portray was Christ. Now, before you get all bent out of shape, I know the problems in meshing a world with the concept of God and heaven with the concept of Kingdom Hearts. Christ could have been the son of the Lord, or he could have been a really, really good man that lived a long time ago. Frankly, I am not going to voice my opinion in this fanfiction. As stated above, you must chose or make your own answer and just accept a few things based on faith.

It's up to you to chose what you really want to believe in this chapter and not pester me with endless questions. These last two have been to give you something to think about, and I hope I have.

That's really it for me, anyway, so I'll be going now, at like 4:52 in the morning…(+_+). So, if there are any typos or misplaced words, then please overlook them. My brain is currently shutting down…

(*Once again passes out at desk. Ryu and Chibi Shido are already sprawled on floor behind chair.*)


	14. Become

****

AN: I've come to decision since last week; I've decided to _not _post the last two chapters this weekend. Why? Well, I thought of another cliffhanger that I can't do without, so post only one chapter I must. That means people will not only have to wait longer for the end of this fic, but also for more _Court of Souls._ I'm sorry, but I could not be deterred. If it'll help you understand any better, I watched _Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal _and _Samurai X: Reflection_ to get ready for this chapter.

If you have seen either of these movies, than you can guess the kind of things that are going to happen.

(*Chibi Shido glances worriedly at Rem-chan and Ryu, both looking darkly at the computer as they get ready. There are some things they don't want to do, but they have to be done. Ryu places a hand on Rem-chan's shoulder and she hesitantly begins to type.*)

Sounds even more ominous than usual, doesn't it? Well, it is. The period in time may be somewhat predictable, but I couldn't do a historical fiction without coming here. Also, there will be no author's notes at the end of this chapter, since much of the mood would be lost if there were any.

Oh, and I fixed the typos and misplaced words in the last two chapters, since I remembered to do so.

Chapter XIV: Become 

Something was wrong. So wrong that it twisted in his gut with cold, hard fingers. There was an ominous, heavy, almost _evil _feeling prevailing in this place, in the simple bricks and iron grills that lined the walls enclosing him on two sides. The alleyway was completely devoid of life, as was the sliver of street he could just see at the far end. The sky above was muted with a flat sheen of pale gray clouds, the distant disk of the sun so obscured that he wasn't even able to discern what time of day it was. There was a considerable amount of cold, though, a distinctive chill in the air that Riku was not used to feeling. A layer of old, hard snow crunched beneath his boots, fragmented cracks of breaking ice incredibly loud in the silent air, terribly unsettling. Sure, he knew of winter, of snow and ice, but having never seen it before, he was both curious and uneasy at once. 

Even so, it was peaceful, and yet…it was far too quiet, not a living thing to be seen, save for himself and the very nervous dog by his side.

"This…isn't right…" Riku murmured to himself, kneeling beside Sora and wrapping one arm around him, trying to calm as well as warm him. Shivering a little, he zipped up his coat and drew his hood above his head at the same time, hoping that Sora was warm enough in his fur. Bright, worried blue eyes entreated him and Riku scratched behind one floppy ear, attempting a smile but one without any real feeling. Both he and Sora knew that this place was, for lack of a better word, 'sick' somehow, in a way they had yet to explain. For Riku there was a distorted tugging on his heart, many others crying in pain and hatred and anger; begging for a release that he, despite all that he was capable of, could not give them. "We need to find the Key Chain and as quickly as possible."

Sora licked his hand, a small whine in this throat and looked pleadingly at Riku a bit more. The teen sighed, getting to his feet but not before he rubbed the cinnamon-colored fur one more time. He also tugged his gloves on tighter, pulling his sleeves down as far as they would go. Beyond just keeping himself warm, all people would see of him was a dark, slate gray coat, black gloves and boots, and a few wisps of silver hair falling down to mostly cover his eyes. "I know, I know. I want to get out of here as much as you do, but not without getting what we came for. Just stick close to me, okay?"

The dog woofed once in capitulation, though he didn't look happy about it. Riku tried that reassuring smile again and succeeded a bit more, but his heart really wasn't in it. He was more than wary of being seen in this place, whether or not his appearance was acceptable to the locals. Taking a few hesitant steps towards the street, the absolute conviction that, should his true identity be known, he would be in terrible danger, rose to a feverish pitch. Riku swallowed hard and his right hand ached for the reassuring weight of the Keyblade. Even with unwanted consequences raging through his mind, he wanted to be ready to call it the moment he needed it.

And he got the feeling he would need it…soon.

As he had suspected, there was no one on the street, for which Riku was glad. The architecture of this area was orderly enough, though mostly brick and stone in dark shades that had seen better days. More of that old, dirty ice and sleet clung to ledges and tiny balconies, more evidence of the darker months, and it looked as though more would join it soon. Banners and signs, both old and new, were strung here and there, and painted on walls or windows. Although, several of those windows were patched with wood, broken panes left shattered; almost like a reprimand to someone. That was the overall sensation this town gave; seemingly whole on the surface, but something was broken inside, hidden beneath a clever veneer.

_That's more familiar than I'd like it to be…_

Also, when Riku concentrated on those signs, he could read what they said and those words did not encourage him in the least. Unknowingly, his right fist clenched and there was a whisper of black light between his fingers.

It took them twenty minutes before they saw any sign of people, in a deeper and more densely packed area of the city. Riku peered around a corner, careful to stay out of sight as he beheld a gathering of some kind. A group of about fifty people, all boys and girls near his age in uniforms of some kind, heavy and thickly made for the winter, milling around the edge of a small, fenced park with bare, skeletal trees that hummed in the rising wind. Their voices were loud but confused as a whole, as if they were all speaking at once about completely different things. The near-shouts were becoming more incised by the minute and Riku's muscles tensed.

"So this is why…" Riku murmured under his breath. "Why no one is on the streets…but what are they waiting for, out in this cold?"

He got his answer rather quickly. Odd, chugging sounds rumbled through the damaged street, five a low, black vehicles rolling into view from around a far corner. Automobiles--cars--if Riku remembered correctly, though all his information was secondhand. Apparently, those kids had come here to talk to, or at least watch, whoever it was in those cars. Watch became the option of choice as the old-styled vehicles slowed slightly, four of them covered while the fifth, the one in the middle, had an open top. It contained about four passengers, the driver and two guards, as near as Riku could figure.

But those three he hardly spared a glance; it was the forth man that drew him, that caused both his fists to clench as the car passed the gathering and gradually rolled by his corner. Almost as if in a dream, Riku's aqua gaze locked with deep, dark pools beneath smooth, dark hair and a small frown beneath a neat, brush moustache. There was a tremor inside Riku, an odd haze of black that washed through his mind. 

His awareness brushed against something both familiar and foreign, dark and…transparent. A thing, clouded and obscure, that felt the light and let it pass right through; like a window, blackened with smoke…or stained with blood. Unbidden, a shiver rustled through him and along his spine, an unwanted cold emanating from deep inside. And he knew this cold, this heavy, featureless darkness that knew no bounds, that thought itself above the worldly things and the light of others.

He knew it as he knew himself, because…

Before he could fully realize it, however, there came within him an instant of recognition, a point of steely black, and Riku's right hand opened, the Keyblade seconds from flashing into existence with that familiar, reassuring weight. A Key Chain was in that man, behind those dark, unforgiving eyes, but, just as he was about to claim it, the point of black and the darkness around it…shifted. He could almost hear the snap in his mind, like a cord spun too tight yanking back on itself, as the Key Chain was jerked away by something slightly darker.

One moment it was there, real and waiting for him, and the next, it was not.

Riku blinked, twice, as the cars disappeared down another corner, leaving the crowd of teens milling near the park and a very disturbed Keybearer standing, dazed, in the street. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but a trace of the blackness remained, a little further away now, but still near enough for him to sense it.

__

Did it…move? Riku wondered silently, turning where he stood towards the group of people who were, surprisingly, _not _looking his way. _To one of them? But why…?_

As before, Riku got his answer. The reason those fifty some people weren't focused on him was that two others had wandered near, a girl his age and a boy about a year younger. They, too, were dressed for the weather, but in clothes considerably different, not uniforms but a hodgepodge of old and ragged articles, skirts for the girl, pants for the boy, and patched sweaters for them both. Their dark curls separated them from the other teens, as well as Riku himself, since they all had light-colored hair.

It wasn't hard to notice the tension between the pair and the group, scorn and anger practically seething from one to the other, though the obviously brother and sister pair looked more afraid than anything. The sounds of the crowd rose again, just as confused but even more wild than before. They weren't so loud as they were excited and, though they weren't speaking to the pair, it was obvious that they were the subject. Riku had the feeling that things would get ugly very soon, especially since the brother and sister didn't seem to be able to run. If they did make a move to go back the way they had come, it was a sure thing that they would be chased, and worse…

All there needed to be was one small thing, one tiny trigger, and the tension and the anger and the fear and that steely point of darkness would all come crashing down.

It was that steely point that started it, that one heart that was darker than the one Riku had gazed into when that car passed by. Darker, but only for this moment. And if he wasn't careful, this one would be outdone by another heart, darker still. This place, this world, was lost somewhere in a deep, dark abyss, power and consequences churning just beneath the surface, boiling for release.

And release it did. All at once, the pair were enveloped within the group of others, the shouting loud and harsh. Tarnished chunks of ice were thrown and broken as the knot of people tightened, frightened cries piercing the air. A spattering of laughter was heard, too, yells and condemnations both angry and excited, sounds of punishment and pain. Rusted bars from the black fence were torn free, impromptu weapons that created unforgiving impacts on undeserving bodies.

__

What the hell?!!

Riku was moving forward, white beginning to drift down around him and billow about his feet as he lurched into a run. Sora, however, had beaten him to it, the dog already diving into the throng with ringing barks and deep-voiced growls. The crowd parted in surprise, allowing Sora to sink sharp fangs into the one's whose heart was blackest, the one holding the cracked bar now stained with blood. The brother and sister took this chance to escape, bloodied and bruised but their thanks still evident in their backwards glances as they ran. Bright blue eyes glared angrily, ragged snarls escaping a canine throat as the blond-haired boy stared down at the dog in surprise and pain. Red droplets fell to the snow, joining the flakes that swirled around them in that increased wind.

A smile almost broke out on Riku's face; the dog Sora acted just like the human one, going to protect others without a second thought. Riku made to go after him, muscles tensing for battle, but a dull swish, followed by a muted thud and the piercing, wet snap of breaking bones stopped him in his tracks. One high, anguished, defiant yelp cut through the white air and then all was silence.

__

No--

The world solidified into a single, pure white point ringed by darkness. In that white spot was a small, battered form with cinnamon-colored fur, blood running from an open mouth and bits of gore scattered in an angry pattern around a crushed skull.

__

--please, no--

Without thinking, Riku was running once more, shoving his way through the people, not seeing the faces or hearing the voices as he threw them aside. His hood remained in place, so they probably did not see the devastation in his eyes, the disbelief on his face. All strength leaving his limbs, Riku collapsed to his knees beside Sora's body, shaking hands reaching to cradle the form to his chest, uncaring of the blood that seeped onto his clothing.

__

--that didn't just, it couldn't have--

"How could you?" Came the broken whisper, shaken to the very core. Almost in slow motion, a single glistening drop slid down from beneath the curtain of silver. Another followed it, then another, and another, shimmering tears that fell to the stained snow and sad remains, to the shaking hands and bloodstained clothes.

__

--oh god, no, it's not true, this isn't happening, it can't be, please don't let it be--

"How could you…do this to…to Sora….to them…**how**?"

--_not like this, I wanted to bring him home, I wanted him to see my island, my friends, this can't be true, why did this happen? Whywhywhywhy-- _

The tenuous control that he had gained, the peace that had been created within himself, the almost-acceptance of who and what he was, shattered in an instant. Everything that he had seen, everything that he had done, and everything that he had learned, dwindled into nothing, fading from his mind and his heart as a sob tore itself from his throat, as the crimson spread gradually disappeared beneath the thick fall of snow.

__

"…you can make your own accomplishments…"

--what good will they do? What good can I _possibly do--_

"…but there are more ways to oppose someone than by fighting them…"

--you senile fool. Pain is all anyone wants--

"…power does not make something, or someone, special…"

--it makes you feared. And fear is always easiest--

"…Are you content to have nothing to promise who you are?"

--who I am is of no concern to anyone, not anymore--

Words! They were all words that meant nothing in the end! Words did not stop this from happening, did not stop these people from hating and hurting!! What good were those words spoken to him when they did nothing to stave off the darkness, to keep one innocent heart beating? How could what those people had said to him bring Sora back, reverse the flow of blood and change the silence of those watching him, weeping over the broken form?

Slowly, he released his hold on the body, gently placing it down on the snow, fingers tenderly brushing through still-warm fur. A heart-broken smile graced his lips, head rising so that tear-washed and pain-filled eyes could be seen.

__

"…you must be the one to make things right again or forever be lost in a darkness too deep to name…" 

--who cares? It's not like I don't know how to deal with it--

_"…tired?"_

--what does it matter? I would still have to do this anyway--

"…in the process of gaining our rightful place we must not be guilty of wrongful deeds…"

--wrongful? This…this is wrongful, but they didn't bother not to kill him because it was wrongful_--_

"…will you…regret?"

--**Never**--

It all became so clear in an instant. All this time he should not have bothered to know the people he needed to find, should not have taken the time to wonder why the Key Chains chose them. So what if he was an intruder on their world; so what if his presence disrupted their lives? It wasn't his fault the Key Chains had been scattered, and he certainly wasn't the reason they had chosen to rest in the hearts of people. He was a part of something he had no business being a part of; he only did this because there was no one else, because someone had said that he was the one who was _needed_.

_"I see…I do not have to…listen…any longer…"_

--and why should I care, old man? Your seeing did not stop this from happening--

Riku rose to his feat, coat swirling around him and his curtain of silver hair falling once more to hide his eyes from view. Blood dripped from his hands, as it dripped from the black rod the near-most boy was holding. He was Riku's age, a little taller, with close-cropped hair and a husky build. Surprised, sky blue eyes stared at the other teen, no ounce of regret in them. Perhaps…perhaps if he had looked like he cared that he had just taken a life, that he had just ruined someone's happiness, then what happened next could have been prevented.

But he did not and a black/white light flashed into Riku's hand.

"You…"

_"I am an answer."_

--**an answer I don't need!!**

"You…will **PAY**!!"

Riku charged forward, a rage unlike any other filling him. The Keyblade swung in a horizontal arc towards the target of his terrible anger and, in the instant between the attack and the strike, two things happened. The darkness in a heart grew greater than that the other boy had and that wrenching of reality occurred once more, the steely black Key Chain yanked towards the greater. Riku's chest jerked and his heart missed a beat as that point of black stabbed through him, resting now within his own heart. At the same time, the black of the Keyblade overpowered the white and, with an almost electric snap of sound, the weapon he held became all of darkness, the glimmers of white falling like snow from the blade and hilt.

All of this happened the moment before Riku plunged the Keyblade into the chest of the other boy and he did not care at all.

In truth, a small, satisfied smile graced his lips as the boy screamed from the agony of it, serene, almost wistful eyes watching calmly as he ripped the Keyblade free. There was a burst of dark smoke and a wave of deep violet energy and the boy's face, shocked and afraid, lingered for a moment. Then, as Riku swept past him towards the next person, the boy's body rippled into black smoke and was gone, the crystalline form of a heart hovering there for a moment before it simply faded from existence.

Skillfully, Riku dispatched two of his cohorts, another boy and a girl, Keyblade curving in from the left in another arc, Riku twisting his wrist as he moved to turn the locks just _so_. He didn't know how he knew to do this and he didn't care. All he could see was each new target and the occasional pathetic attempt to fight back. He ducked below a frenzied punch, sidestepped the violent thrust of a rusted bar, a slash of the Keyblade coming down from above then thrusting out to the side to easily rid himself of these annoyances.

Even so, he felt a rod of icy steel ram into his side, heard the crunching of his own bones, and pivoted on one foot, left hand freeing itself from the hilt to backhand whoever it was that held that bar. Bone crunched once more, warm liquid splashing onto Riku's glove before the face fell away and he finished the job with the Keyblade, the black, double-bladed weapon striking against the flurries of snow that swirled around him. The air grew darker and colder, night beginning to fall, but Riku did not stop. He _could not _stop, not until every last one of them fell beneath his blade. 

The scene began to blur before his eyes, screams and cries and pleas for mercy fading from his ears. There was a black haze falling over his vision, the cold of the approaching night seeping through his clothing to prick at his skin. Muscles began to tremble from the strain, harsh breaths leaving him in puffs of white while his ribs throbbed terribly, protesting with each rise of his chest. His heart pounded in his ears, the Keyblade incredibly heavy and the needlepoint of black steel sharp and unforgiving inside him.

Riku stumbled, started to fall, and realized it was over.

Dazed, he looked around in the flurries, trying in vain to find his way as night had come, the dark all around aiding the violent swirls of white in hiding all of the broken city. Gazing at it, he could almost believe that he was the only one in this world, alone amid this chill with no others to bother him with their pain or anger, their forgiveness or love. And how very much he wished that it were so.

__

I…I don't…

Unable to stand any longer, Riku pitched forward, Keyblade falling from his hand. He did not even try to catch himself as he slammed into the freezing snow, did not bother to hold back the anguished sobs that racked him. There was darkness all around him, _in _him, cold pressing in from all sides and snow howling down upon him, the bare trees of the park thrumming mournfully and the bars of the fence rattling in anger. All was pain and cold and darkness, the hurt so deep that Riku was sure that it would never go away, a wound unhealed that would ache with despair throughout all his days.

He wrapped his arms around himself, weeping in his misery, alone and hurting with no one there to help him.

__

…I don't want this anymore…

__

"If you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."

~ Friedrich Nietzsche


	15. Become, Pt2

****

AN: Err…yeah, here's the final chapter; a few days later than expected, but here just the same. I…shouldn't take up all your time with this author's note, as you no doubt want to see what happens NOW. So, I'll just say everything is revealed in this chapter, Riku comes to terms with some very difficult facts, and a little of _Sora's _(the human one)future is hinted as well. You see, from this chapter Riku abruptly goes to _Court of Souls_, just to an area of the story that has yet to happen (or yet to be written, rather).

But I suppose what you _really _want to know now, though, is what happens to Riku. I'm sure I won't be forgiven very easily for the events last time, but I hope how it all turns out in the end is satisfying enough. There actually _will _be author's notes at the end of this, to explain a few things, but, for now, all I have to give you is below. Oh yes, and the lyrics are from "_Wherever You Will Go_", by The Calling. It is highly recommended that you listen to this song when reading that part. Also, most of the text between the lyrics is first person (Riku's perspective), so try not to get confused.

Chapter XV: Become, Part Two

Riku wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, or how he could have possibly drifted off, but he found himself struggling into wakefulness what felt like an eternity later. His body was incredibly heavy, his mind and vision blurred with black and remembered pain. Every muscle was sore and aching, his throat tight and dry while his eyes still burned from all those tears. It may have been some time since he had lost consciousness, but the marks of what had occurred were still fresh on his body. His mind was numb, only basic thoughts registering as he grimly noted each of his body's pains, steadfastly refusing to acknowledge what had happened. More than anything, he wanted to continue to deny what he had done, to fight against the darkness that pressed from all sides, screaming his name.

But it really was all in vain; he had done something unforgivable and there was no returning the lives that had been lost. And there was no mistaking the satisfaction deep within his heart. A little dark cloud was smiling and content, a cold, shadowed hunger sated…for the moment. 

There was some comfort, though, amid the agony of his reeling mind and aching body. Something that, with its simplicity, made a small star all of white that admonished the dark cloud and warmed the cold. He was sprawled in what felt like a large, soft chair, his long legs hanging over one cushioned arm, while his head rested against the opposite arm. Forcing his eyes to open, he took in the sight of an almost white, shadowed ceiling, flat rectangles of glass spread evenly out over the sectioned surface. Moving slowly and deliberately, trying to keep himself calm, Riku swung his legs to the ground, one right after the other, and examined the substantial room that he was in, taking note of the wall-sized windows to the left and right, the dark, silent night filtering through them.

Dazed aqua eyes glanced around in distant confusion, almost idly confirming the finished wood table and chairs to his left, the double rows of odd, screened instruments to his right. Shelves both high and low, long and short, flaunted their cache of books, a cluster of them in front of him while another rested behind, a little beyond a large, curving counter. A library, but different from the ones he had known…this was more new, more alien, those screened objects with their trays of buttons the most foreign of all.

Some part of him was glad. The more he drifted from all that he knew, the more he could refuse to believe all that had happened. At this moment, the best recourse he could think of was to fade from the world, from all worlds, fleeing from both the darkness and the light to a place where no one could see him, where no one could know his pain or his guilt. He didn't want anyone to understand, he didn't want anyone to forgive him. He wanted no blame or punishment, or way to repent.

All that he desired was freedom; from light and darkness, from life and death, be they his own, or others'. How appealing oblivion seemed, or perhaps a tiny room with featureless walls and no door, where he could lock himself away and never see a smiling face or blood-stained hand again.

"What…happened?" He whispered brokenly into the silence, his voice impossibly loud in the still air. It was the only thing he could think of to ask, though no one was there to answer him. "How did I…get here?"

Riku looked down at his hands, completely at a loss. There was no mark on him, not a single stain of blood, nor an ache from ribs that had been broken. There was only the soreness in his muscles, the exhaustion in his mind, and the steely point of black buried in his heart. His breath shuddered from his lungs, his legs trembling as they threatened to go out from under him. Vision beginning to blur, Riku swayed where he stood, sure he would pass out again. And not just because of the horrible images running through his mind, accusing and blood-stained. Not just because his regret was strangling him, that his sorrow threatened to rip his heart from his chest.

Something was pulsing deep within him, around and beyond that point of black, a rush of power and awareness unlike any he had ever known surging through him in a slow, unstoppable wave.

_What…what's happening to me…?_

"Oh, so you are finally awake, are you?"

Riku jerked upright at the sound of that faint, wispy voice, vaguely feminine but not human in the least. Muscles tensing, he slowly turned around, aqua gaze drifting downwards to where two figures were shuffling around the curve of the counter.

"You have been asleep nearly three days," said another voice, of the same quality but masculine this time, as two Shadow Heartless stopped five feet away. 

Riku backed up a step, unsure where he had once been confident, afraid where he had once known no fear. He could certainly beat them, of that there was no doubt, but he trembled at the mere thought of summoning the Keyblade. Of seeing the darkness he had soiled the weapon with, or facing the temptation of using it. He knew he could do it. He knew he could forsake all light and walk down a path of destruction so terrible that it would leave rivers of blood flowing on the ground and worlds devastated beyond repair.

So, for deepest fear of all things dark and loathsome, Riku searched frantically for a way to escape.

"I _told _you!" The masculine voice admonished as one Shadow elbowed its twin with a wraith-like arm. "He's as skittish as a rabbit."

"And what would you have me do?" The feminine voice responded calmly as the opposite Shadow glanced over at the other, shifting a cloth-wrapped bundle in its arms. The other merely shrugged its sloping shoulders in response and the pair once more looked Riku's way.

Everything was still for a moment, Riku's mind having momentarily stopped functioning as two creatures, who, according to the rules of all the worlds and existence itself, should not have been sentient, had a small argument over his emotional state. Then, the moment passed and Riku found himself running in the other direction, vaulting over and around chairs towards the shelves in a childish attempt to hide from them. He did not get very far, however, as an amazingly cool, uncompromising weight hit him squarely in the back. Even as he slammed into the carpeted-floor, Riku twisted under the Heartless, thrashing out wildly as he tried to knock it from him. The Shadow, in return, raised its claws above its head, black skin smooth and gleaming even in the near-absolute darkness. Riku's eyes grew wide and, in that instant, he stopped struggling.

_…yes, please, make it stop…_

Thusly, Riku was immensely surprised when a small, dark hand slapped him with such force that his head was thrown to the side, his skin burning from the impact. He didn't move for several seconds out of sheer shock, mouth and eyes wide open as one gloved hand moved to touch his now-red cheek. Then, astonished aqua eyes met glowing yellow that looked…satisfied, however impossible that might have been.

"Don't be so rash," the masculine voice said as the Shadow moved itself off Riku, but remaining at the teen's side, obviously to keep him from running again. "We are a lot nicer once you get to know us."

"And besides that," the almost-feminine one commented softly it came over, bundle still held securely in its arms. "It is not very likely that we would take your heart. Heartless though we may be, we ceased seeking them ages ago. Now here, this will help you get your strength back. We were able to heal your serious wounds, but using the Keyblade in the manner that you did put a great strain on your body."

The Heartless set the bundle on the ground and it folded open to reveal a bottle of water, several pears, and cold strips of chicken. Riku stared at it blankly, an unfathomable expression on his face. He then stared at them, mouth still hanging slightly open, but what one of them had said finally caught in his mind, causing his mouth to snap shut and his eyes to narrow dangerously.

"You…," he whispered, voice and eyes accusing. "You were there…in the forest…on the street…in Egypt…and…and you had to be in the snow, if you saw…"

"Yes," one of them answered truthfully. "We brought with us others of our kind, or changed the humans. We used the doors left open to follow you. We let you out of your cell and let you kill all those people."

Riku pulled back instinctively, hands clenching and fear claiming his face. Before, he might have had the will to grow angry at them, to condemn them for making more of their kind and endangering others, but what right did he have? Wasn't he just like them? Hadn't he taken the hearts of others only a few short days ago?

"Well, actually…," the feminine voice put in, picking up a pear with one clawed hand and shuffling to his side. It moved just as any Shadow would, lopsided and clumsy, but there was purpose in its step, reason. Plunking the pear into his lap, it looked directly into his eyes. Somehow, it knew his mind, his thoughts, or at least could read them on his face. "You freed all locks surrounding their hearts. A heart has several; one on the door that keeps it safe, one on the bond between heart and body, and one of the bond between heart and soul. There is one other, but it is both a door and a bond that has no lock; a Key maybe, but no lock, and you needn't worry about it. You just need to know that you didn't take their hearts; you tore all that they were asunder. Any Keybearer can do it."

"Like that makes it better!!" Riku shouted, jerking to his feet. The pear rolled off into the shadows and both Heartless stood before him, unfazed. "I still took even more lives!!! I let the darkness inside and stole their futures from them!!!!"

"Perhaps," the male one allowed, speaking again though it had no mouth with which to speak. "And perhaps not. Those fifty-two children, ranging from age fifteen to age nineteen, were going to truly begin dying exactly four months, two weeks, three days, and six hours later, in a military conflict within that same city. Twenty-three would die immediately in the crossfire, fourteen more from their injuries about twelve hours later, nine over a period of three months, and the remaining six when the hospital is bombed near the end of the war."

"War?"

"Oh, yes, they called it a world war," one of the shadows pointed towards a section of the shelved books, shuffling over and motioning for Riku to follow. "The second one, if I recall. You can check in those books, if you want."

Stepping slowly around the Heartless, Riku made his way to the shelves, squinting slightly so that he could read the spines of the many books. _The Second World War_,_ Germany During World War II_, _The Third Reich_, and simply _WWII _met his eyes and, some semblance of realization whispering through him, Riku reached for one. He pulled it free and there, on the cover, was a picture of the man he had seen in the car, that same neat appearance and those same deep, dark eyes.

"What is this…?" Riku questioned to the cover, hands beginning to shake.

_It couldn't be, it's not possible…_

"That," a Shadow Heartless said in a conversational tone of voice. "Is a factual, historical reference for a war that happened about…oh, sixty-three years ago, give or take a few."

"And if you look over there," the other added, pointing to another section of the shelves, further down. "You'll find more of the same, except for different periods in history."

As if in a trance, Riku went to where he was directed, taking in more of the titles as the trembling spread through his whole body, his skin growing cold and his heart beating faster and faster and faster and faster…

"_Customs of the Ancient Egyptians_, _Egypt of the Pharaohs_, _Life on the Nile_," Riku read allowed in a wavering voice, shaking fingers reaching for one book to pull it free. He stared down at the cover unbelievingly, mindlessly reading the hieroglyphs that decorated it and noting the craftsmanship of the statue in the center.

It hit him all at once and the book fell from his hands, hitting the floor with a resounding thud that echoed endlessly through his torn mind and heart. Aqua eyes went wide and glistening, full of fear and bitterness and denial and anger and a helplessness that pounded through his very core.

"So that's why…," he said in a voice so quiet and soft it could barely be heard, his disbelief and realization obvious. "That's why it felt so off, so wrong…all of this, every place…it wasn't different worlds I was going to…it was different _times_."

Riku looked helplessly to the Shadows, beseeching them as he had no one else to turn to. So what if they were two of the creatures he had fought against for so long? So what if they were of a darkness that he was falling into once again? So what if they had taken lives and hearts?

He had done the same and they…they had the answers he sought. He just _knew _they did.

"You might not like what we have to say," one of them commented softly, once more reading what he wanted on his face. For monsters without hearts, they could read emotions very well. "You might not want to know."

Riku shook his head, silver hair glistening as his eyes begged them. Of course he didn't want to know, of course he would not like what he would be told, but still…he _had_to know.

"Very well," the female one began, standing as tall as it could to gaze directly back at him, unfearing. "The Keyblade that you carry can unlock the Doors of Time, as can all of them. Each moment that passes, each second gone, leaves a door within the Halls, the endless places where existence fades into Memory. The white in which you traveled, the doors you saw, where the Halls and Doors themselves and you unlocked each one you needed to reach. All the Doors just happened to be in one wing of the Halls, centered around one world."

"But how could I do that?" Riku asked, voice cracking as his fists clenched at his sides. "This isn't even my Keyblade; I'm not a Keybearer, I'm not…"

"Do not fool yourself. You **are **a Keyblade Master and were meant to be one from the very beginning. Had you not chosen only the darkness that night, you would have received your rightful Keyblade, one of three items of power linked to all that is. You are meant to, and _do_,hold the Keyblade of Hearts, which can seal and unseal the Heart of All Worlds."

"No…_no_…" Riku whispered, denying it. "This isn't even my Keyblade, it's King Mickey's, there's no way I could be…"

"But it is. You, who knows and embraces both darkness and light, carry with you the Keyblade that is solely yours. And you know this to be true."

Against his will, Riku remembered that time long ago, when the King had thrust a weapon into his hand, the wind and darkness too violent for him to make out what color the Keyblade was. And then, as he had begun ascending the wall of solidified Heartless, he had seen something impossible out of the corner of his eye…

_…Mickey, drawing his gold and silver weapon to fight against the coming destruction._

"But, how could he have it? How, when it went to Sora that night?" Riku demanded desperately, searching frantically for anyway to prove the calm, controlled Shadows that they were wrong.

"Keyblades are malleable things. When you were ready and needed to begin your own journey, it was called to you, or at least to the nearest person who could keep it safe. When it was time, he gave it to you and Sora himself gained his own rightful Keyblade. The Key to Souls, which can find and unlock the Soul of Creation, or whatever inhabits it at the time."

"A Keyblade of Souls…" Riku murmured. "His Key Chains…that's why he lost them. They were made by the hearts of his friends and when it was no longer a Key to Hearts…then was it my fault? Am I the reason he's wherever he is now, going through whatever it is without the strength of his friends?"

"Yes…that, and more, for he was not the one meant to battle against Ansem. Because he did so, he is now facing a fate so terrible that it will consume all that he is and, once done, shall pose a threat as great, if not greater, than the one all the worlds have faced before. Reality is on brink of destruction and _you _are to blame."

The Shadows drew closer to him, not letting him escape, though Riku knew he could, knew that he would.

"So you must take responsibility for your actions. You, as the Keyblade Master of Hearts, must go to aid the Keyblade Master of Souls, and right all the wrongs that you have done."

******

Riku stumbled free of the library doors, mind and heart screaming and turning and twisting out of place. He had no idea where he was going, no idea what to do. This really was too much for him, too much for anyone to take in, to accept or know. Why him, why after all this time, all that he had been through? It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, he wasn't the one, he couldn't be, not after all that he had done. There had to be someone, anyone else more suited than he, someone who could accept this responsibility that Riku knew, without a doubt, he could not bear. Everything was shifting, tearing, betraying him and all that he knew. Unable to think, unable to form a thought or stop his frantic body, Riku let the wild, inhuman tide carry him away, his emotions and denial fighting for supremacy over the words spoken to him by those without hearts.

_This isn't possible, it can't be true, IT CAN'T!!_

"But it is," said the faintly feminine voice in his ear, still as calm as ever as the slightly smaller Heartless effortlessly loped beside him. "These times you have known solely for the purpose of taking your position as the Keybearer of Hearts. That you happened to be helping another Keybearer was just an added bonus for him."

"This is what is meant for you, why you were born," said the second voice, distantly masculine, from his other side. "All that you have done has cumulated to this one point. You were meant to know both pain and pleasure, both dark and light. It was _your _choice to take the hardest path, but this is the destination, just the same. The lives that have been changed, the lives that have been taken, all resulted from your actions as you blindly sought your own destiny."

"The Keyblade knows the truth. It denied you the first time, lay almost-dormant in the hands of one not suited to it, and thus made both you and Sora suffer. You, because you had refused what was meant for you; had you taken a different path, you would have known darkness through the hardships of your own journey, not by your own choosing. Sora, because he shouldered a burden he was not meant to have; had he not wielded a Keyblade before his time, the dangers he faces now, though unavoidable, could have been lessened."

"But you have now a way to set things right and start down the correct path, to begin the healing of all worlds."

"Accept, Riku Silverheart, the darkness that you have always known and find in it that which you ultimately seek."

"It is Truth."

"It is _Destiny_."

"You're lying!!" Riku practically screamed, swinging his fists at them. The Shadows expertly dodged and he stumbled, boots scraping across cement walkways as he fled deep into the surrounding buildings. He took no notice of them, or the trees and grass beside the sidewalk, did not care when he careened over a low bench, hands and knees scraping on the cement. There was no stopping, only stumbling back to his feat, running and dodging as he tried to free himself of the knowing voices that would not leave him be. "You're **_lying_**!!"

"Why would we lie? We reason do we have?"

Riku skidded to a halt, latching onto a nearby steel pole for support. A thick wire with clips attached clattered against the metal as he pulled on it, but he hardly cared. Instead, he glared at the two Shadows standing calmly a few feet away, all his confusion and fear and pain and helplessness manifesting in raw, irrational anger that he directed at the only other entities here.

"Why would you tell the truth?! Why would you seek me out, send more of your filthy kind to test me, endanger innocent lives just to tell me this?!!" He accused in a harsh, rasping voice, chest heaving and hands gripping at the pole so tightly that his knuckles stretched white. His mind was in utter chaos, his heart exposed and aching, black inside digging into him with real, physical pain. He didn't know what to do, what to think, beyond blindly lashing out at the two causes of all of this. But, in truth, he hid behind his anger, seeking a way to understand something he believed he was incapable of understanding. He was _afraid_, for if he did as they said, the person that he was would cease to be. "How can I believe, after everything that I have done, that I can possibly be something as noble and worthwhile as a **Keybearer**?! Why should I think that I'm capable of doing **_ANYTHING_**?!! WHAT REASON DO YOU, OR **ANYONE**, HAVE TO CARE ABOUT ME??!!!

(_So lately, been wondering…_)

There was a pause, then they spoke again, first the almost-female, than then almost-male.

"Very well. Deny it if you must, but, if that is so, why continue on? Why go on living when you have no purpose and would bring only more pain to others?"

"There is a definitive way to end it all. Take the Keyblade you were never meant to bear and remove from you your own tainted heart."

Then, they spoke together, looking to him with emotionless, glowing yellow eyes that he was sure could see everything that he had ever done and would always do.

"Prove to us that you have no place amid all the worlds."

(_Who will be there to take my place…_)

Riku's eyes went wider, filled with frantic fear and determination and, though he was terrified, he summoned the Keyblade to him, the hilt practically burning in his hand. It was so heavy, so terribly heavy, but his mind and heart and bittersweet memories of the life he wished he had led were beyond such worldly things. All he could see was his pain and guilt, the wounds inside that ached with every passing moment that he wanted to scream and scream and scream and dig deeper into them so that a greater pain would take away the agony and the cold and maybe thrust him into a darkness where nothing would be known and no pain would follow.

It was terrifying, but there was nothing else.

He effortlessly spun the weapon in his hand, reversed it so that the elegant, double-bladed tip hovered above his chest and, with nary a pause, plunged it into his own chest.

He didn't seem to notice that one half of the weapon was purest white.

(_When I'm gone you'll need to love light the shadows on your face…_)

Pain without pain, a wound without blood, a bliss without satisfaction. The steely point of black was lifted free of his heart, the Oblivion Key Chain hovering for a moment before it flashed to the Keyblade. Riku stared blindly at it, then let the weapon fall from his hands, leaving his heart exposed so that, maybe, it would finally be over.

But that was not the case.

Instead, it plunged deeper, though his heart and beyond, pulling him back through the fabric of all that was, all that had been, and all that would be.

A flash of white outside of time and he knew their lives, their memories, their pain, their hope, their minds, their **hearts**. For he was all of them, and they, in turn, were he.

(_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all…_)

"Amelia, oh god, _Millie_," I whispered, heart aching and endless tears streaming down his face.

She was gone, _gone_, her disappearance blazed across all the papers. No one could stop talking about her, her epic flight and its more than epic failure. Everyone seemed to know that she was gone and no one seemed to care.

Except him.

_God, I would give anything to have her back, please give her back, anything, anything, just to hold her one more time, please God, please, I beg you…_

I hunched over, cradling my photograph of her to my chest as I sobbed and hurt and wished that it wasn't true.

--**_You who have known darkness, who would forsake the light_**-- 

(_Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own…_)

I sat on my smaller throne, meek and calm and proper beside my father. As a Princess, as the eldest daughter of the Emperor of China, I had a duty to uphold, a beauty to flaunt, and a life already planned. My clothes were of the finest and purest silk, gold glistened on my long, dark hair, precious gems flashed on my arms, and my feet were wrapped so that they would never be soiled with the tainted ground. Servants carried me where I needed to go, so that, one day, I would be as my grandmother was, hunched and frail with curled, twisted feet and weak, worthless limbs.

I was so afraid.

--**_Fear not the truth of your fate, of the light/dark heart you hold_**--

(_If I could, then I would…_)

I had to kill him, I _had _to, everything was planned he was right there, before my eyes, so unsuspecting, God, thank you for making this so easy, just a few more steps and the filth, that worthless man, would finally _die…_

I raised my hand, pistol warm and comforting in my hand, aiming with hardly needed precision towards the dark-haired head before me, my tongue darting out to wet dry lips.

Finally, I could kill him…

The shot rang with a deep, accusing sound throughout the building and, as President Lincoln's blood splattered the seats beneath us, I rushed for the edge of the box, ready to jump to the stage below.

How satisfying…

--**_For, as you know both dark and light, so to does all else_**--

(_I'll go wherever you will go…_)

"Damn, I can't believe I failed that History test by one question," I muttered grumpily, shoving my hands deep into the pockets of my large, baggy pants. I angrily shifted the weight of my backpack, taking my sweet time as I made my way to my next class.

"Well, you _were _supposed to study," my girlfriend said as she gave me a superior look and a sultry smile. "Then again, I did keep us pretty busy last night, didn't I?"

"And I enjoyed that very much," I responded, giving her a winning smile of my own. "Besides, why should we give a damn about the guy who killed Lincoln? It's better that everyone just forgets his sorry ass and only remember all that good shit Lincoln did."

"I hear that."

--**_All hearts in all worlds can know light_**--

(_Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go…_)

I looked up at the astonished cries of my grandchildren, squinting my aged eyes to try and make out what it was that they were pointing at. Tilting my head just so, I could make out the flash of the sun on a silvery, cylindrical surface as some kind of long pod fell through the sky. A single plane was disappearing into the distance and a miniature parachute billowed above the cylinder so that it fell more slowly and hovered, for just a moment, above the many roofs of Hiroshima.

Then, the world blazed white and red and black, and I saw, for a second, my grandchildren as their skin was melted away.

--**_Just as they can know darkness_**--

(_And maybe, I'll find out…_)

I stared at the phone a few moments more, trying, for maybe the millionth time, to muster the courage to pick it up. It was so simple; I just had to take the receiver into my hands, dial in the number, and…

…and what?

Groaning, I took my head in my hands again. So what if I had finished all the sessions with flying colors? So what if I hadn't tasted alcohol in over six months? That didn't mean she would want to talk to me, that she could possibly forgive me. Who was I kidding, think I could just call her and say it, without preamble?

The phone suddenly rang, high and loud and jarring, and I quickly picked it up, almost dropping it in my haste.

"Richard?"

"…Barbara," I choked out, fighting off a sob. "I…I wanted to say…I'm sorry."

--**_But neither dominates the other, nor are either better suited than the other_**--

(_A way to make it back someday…_)

I placed a slender, dark-skinned hand on my stomach, marveling once more at the tiny life that was growing and growing inside of me. It almost didn't matter that the world my baby was entering hated him so, that he would be looked-down upon by all those he was different from. That he would be denied rights that all humans should have, not just those with pale skin.

"I wish you could keep you safe inside forever, Martin," I whispered to my baby, caressing my stomach and feeling him move within. "Where it is nice and warm and dark and nothing could ever hurt you."

--**_Sometimes, darkness is a place of rest, of comfort_**--

(_To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days…_)

I couldn't keep the tears from streaming down my face, keep the sobs from racking my throat. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair! Why did he have to suffer so?!! All he ever did was try to help and this was how they repaid him?!! He was hurting and dying up there, blood streaming from his punctured hands and down over his still kind and gentle face. I wanted to rush up there to help him, to free him, to do _something_, _anything_…

…but his eyes met mine and I knew this was how it was supposed to be. He was dying for us and I had to let him do what he saw was right for us.

// "Fare thee well, Riku…" //

--**_And sometimes light can demand the greatest sacrifice_**--

(_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all…_)

I looked away, unable to bear the sight of the flaming pyre and the woman screaming in agony as she was eaten away, unable to escape bound as she was to the pole amongst the logs. I was a devote Christian, I did my womanly duties, I obeyed the rules of our community, and enjoyed doing so. But, nevertheless…

It still wasn't right to do this. If the woman really was a witch, shouldn't she be able to free herself? Couldn't she get away and spare herself this horrible fate?

I didn't dare voice these opinions, however, for fear of joining her.

--**_Even so, both must exist, both do exist, and will continue on, in all the hearts that are and will be_**--

(_Then I hope there's someone out there…_)

"This is one small step for man…"

_Lordy, I can't believe it, I'm finally here, I'm on the _moon_, oh god, I've been waiting for this my whole life…_

"…one giant leap for mankind."

--**_You will know this_**--

(_…who can bring me back to you…_)

__

I looked down at my desk, trying to think. Now, what should he look like? Taller, for certain, a bit more muscular; a contrast, almost. Hmm, silver hair, maybe? And blue or green eyes…

Smiling slightly to myself, I began the first uncertain lines of my new character, calm eyes lighting ever-so-slightly with excitement.

--**_You _must _know_**—

(_Run away with my heart…_)

We had wanted to believe them, had wanted to trust their words. Peace would have been better; better than war, better than _this_.

_Anything_ would have been better than watching my people fall, one by one, to the white man's disease and weapons and unfaithful words. Then be only able to do nothing as the life that I had the led and the world that had been our own was stolen from us.

--**_No matter the pain_**--

(_Run away with my hope…_)

There was a swish, a thud, and the next person went forward, the rows of women taking note of each of the condemned that walked past.

Swish. Thud. And the line grew shorter.

I hadn't _done _anything! I had just…just…I couldn't even remember what I had been accused of. They just needed more people to kill now; there were no nobles left, no blasphemers whose blood could stain that tarnished blade.

Swish. Thud. And it was my turn.

--**_No matter if it is fair or not_**--

(_Run away with my love…_)

My tears of sorrow and empathy changed to ones of joy as the credits rolled by, the crest of my emotions taking me to a high place not usually reached. It had been so good, so _perfect_. It was more than a game, so much more. It was all that I could have ever asked for and things I had never even dreamed of.

I was so very thankful.

--**_No matter how impossible it may seem_**--

(_I know now, just quite how…_)

--**_It is your duty, your right, your fate, to see and be all that they are, to experience their pain and their hope, the darkness and light of their lives. You are the only one who can do so; there is no other that has betrayed and been betrayed in return, that has given love and received it, though you know not how much or how deeply._**

There is no other both darkness and light, who knows both and is capable of being both.--

(_My life and love might still go on…_)

--**_Can you, in your heart of hearts, accepting knowing theirs'? Can you let go of your hold upon yourself and allow your heart to go the aid of others? There is suffering in all the worlds, but you have the power to lessen that, if only you could allow your own wounds to heal, to put your faith in life. Can you forgive yourself, not for your deeds, but for your blindness to the pain of others?_**

Can you accept what it means to truly care and realize that, as you are both dark and light, so too are all the worlds?--

(_In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time_…)

"…yes…"

******

When Riku's awareness at last returned to some semblance of normalcy, he registered that he was once more laying on something, though, this time, it was the hard cement ground instead of a soft chair. And how impossibly glad he was that it was so. There was a lightness in him that he had never known, a peace so foreign that he had no idea how to embrace it for all the happiness that it brought him. Even as he lay there, unmoving, a smile graced his features and a relieved sigh that had been pent-up within him for what felt like an eternity finally rushed from his throat in a long, wonderfully calming breath.

He was finally free, though not quite in the way that he had anticipated.

So many others were suffering. How could he have gone on so long without knowing this, without realizing the absolute truth? He had been perfectly aware of pain and misery, of the pain and misery that he himself caused, but, always, he had directed it back in on himself. Torturing and despising himself and generally wasting his time and previously unknown power. True, he was hurting, but he wasn't the only one. Hating himself would not ease their suffering; terminating his life would not return theirs'. He had worlds and worlds of work ahead of him, and a life worth living.

Sora and Kairi's faces drifted through his mind and a single, heart-felt laugh danced through the starry night. He wanted their forgiveness and knew that he could have it; he wanted to help them and knew that he could. For perhaps the first time in all his years, Riku truly knew his heart. There were many stains upon it, but it was not alone. Countless hearts on countless worlds suffered so, some submitting to the pain while others weathered it. Be it through the arctic darkness or burning light, the agony was borne and dominated, the comforting side of both extremes found after journeys both short and long.

In spite of what he had said or done, Riku knew he had to live, if only for the sake of living. It wasn't fair of him to choose to die. It wasn't right to wallow in misery when there were things he was still capable of doing. He could still make mistakes, terrible mistakes that could cost lives, but the solution to the matter was simply…not to make them. There were so many lives he could touch and change, so many people he could help, be it by battle, by healing, or by just being there for them, as he wanted to be there for Sora and Kairi.

He _had _to be there for Sora, as he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that his friend needed his help. Something that he had caused threatened Sora and he had to be there to protect him.

_It's so simple…_

"Hey, you okay, Riku?" A now-much more masculine voice inquired and Riku felt his curiosity pike, in spite of his exhaustion. If he didn't know better, he'd swear it was a normal person talking to him. "Sorry about all that. We knew that would happen should you use the Keyblade of Hearts like that, but it was the only way."

"I know," Riku responded in a tired, yet happy, voice, still remaining as he was. "And I'm glad you did. Also, I'm…sorry, for treating you the way you did."

"It's all right," an also much more feminine voice put in, though she (for Riku could no longer doubt one was male and one was female) sounded a little concerned. "Riku…would you open your eyes?"

"Okay, but why--" Riku started to say, but was cut off as soon as he looked up into the night sky. Or at least tried to. For a moment, brilliant starbursts of pure white with endless, pulsing black behind them assaulted his vision, the sheer contrast and intensity and shifting, infinite energies of the difference of light and dark and all other things he had previously been unable to see or know or comprehend tearing a cry from his throat. Unable to keep his eyes open, he shut his lids tight, hands flying to his head as intense pain lanced through his skull. "What the…what's wrong with me!! **What happened?!!**"

"Shh, shh, calm down, Riku, it's alright." What felt like small, slender hands rested on his cheek and, even through the pounding in his head, Riku managed a shocked expression. He could not bear to open his eyes again, so, instead, he allowed soft fingers to gently pry his hands loose. Two small thumbs rubbing gently over his closed eyes, a coolness assuaging most of the burning. Riku almost let out a relieved sigh, but there was a great deal of fear in him and he couldn't help but voice it.

"Is something…wrong?" He whispered, fighting to ask the question and dreading the answer. "I'm not…blinded, am I?"

"Oh no, of course not." The male said in a cheerful voice, though he let out a sharp yelp as soon as he finished. "Hey, don't pull so hard! That _does _hurt, you know."

"Deal with it. I have to use a piece of myself, too." The female admonished and Riku, now that he was paying attention, he could hear her light footsteps as she returned to his side. The sounded normal, even and strong, not the shuffling of a Shadow Heartless. What was going on? "Here, this will help, Riku."

With that, he felt her fingers brush the sides of his face, a cool strip of cloth falling over his eyes. It was light and soft, yet perfectly straight, as if stitched to match his face. Fingers worked against his hair, deftly avoiding the feather that still, somehow, remained entangled in several silver strands. After a moment, the hands left his face.

"Okay, try it again."

Riku gulped, an echo of that unbelievable pain whispering through him, but he did as she said, going _very _slowly.

"Huh?" Riku asked dumbly, gazing with what looked and felt like perfectly normal vision. He could see the trees and grass, the benches and steel pole, the buildings and the distant stars, as if there was no obstruction over his eyes. But, when he raised his hands to his face, he felt the cloth beneath his fingers, _saw _the world before him bend inward as he pressed down. It was like a little screen before his eyes, showing him the world as it was and how he should have been able to see it. And yet, when he pulled the blindfold up ever-so-slightly, he caught a glimpse of burning light and darkness, swirling energies unlike any he had ever known, moving and growing, twisting and churning in an ever-changing pattern that defied explanation. Never had he seen such a thing and, so unreal was it, that he quickly pulled the cloth back down, before the headache pounding through his skull could get any worse.

"What is that?" He asked in an awed whisper as he gazed impossibly out into the silent night. "What is it that I'm seeing?"

"The Darkness of all things," answered a female voice as two figures stepped gracefully into view."

"And the Light of all things," answered a male voice as an utterly astonished Riku registered just what exactly it was that he was seeing.

They were Heartless, yes, but…not. One was just below four feet tall, the other no more than four two, both with humanoid bodies and zigzagging antennae that reached their knees. One had a female body without too much distinction, thus allowing Riku to stare at her without blushing profusely. Her skin was all black, the exact same shade it had been before, but a bright red, ornate silhouette of a heart rested on her chest. From that crest ran twining tendrils of that same red, graced with thorns but elegant still, which curved over her whole body. The other was male, with slightly wider shoulders and a bit more muscle, but still slender as a whole. He was white instead of black, a gold silhouette on his chest and the curving lines on his body without thorns.

The female had eyes all of gold, the male all of red.

The female slowly approached him, moving with flowing grace, her smooth-featured face relaxed and perfectly composed. The male followed after, looking more excited and energetic as a whole.

"It is what you are meant to see," the female continued, gazing at him with gleaming gold eyes, soft and kind, but determined at the same time. "But, since you are human, you can only comprehend so much. Your brain cannot take the strain of such things, so you need something to filter the Light and Darkness of Reality. You might look a little funny with a blindfold on all the time, but it's still preferable to not being able to see at all."

"Oh," Riku replied lamely, still staring. "Um…how did you make this?"

"Painfully," the male responded, gesturing to a section of his white skin that dipped a bit lower than the area around it. The female had such a mark as well. "It might be decades before you can go around without it on. You might have fully come into your place as the Keybearer of Hearts, but changing something like a perception takes a while."

"Decades?" Riku asked, carefully getting to his feet. He was even more exhausted than before and this new development was not helping, but that lightness still remained in his heart. He had a feeling that there was very little that could take it away.

"Yup," came the response as bright red eyes danced with laughter. "Once you accept the Keyblade and all that it stands for, you're a Keybearer for life."

"Who are you?" Riku asked at last, the question that had been building within him at last set free. "_What _are you? You do and know things no Heartless possibly could; things about me, about the Keyblades, about reality itself. How? Why?"

"Well, I suppose you can call me Anima," the female said, something resembling a smile on her face. "And he is Animus. We _are _Heartless, there is no doubt about that, but it is true we are unlike the rest of our kind. We are the oldest, in fact, those that came before have either been destroyed or faded from existence. That can happen, you know, if one gives up searching for the Great Heart."

"We don't really remember how we were 'born'," Animus continued, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. "But we can into being long before Ansem was born, before his world was even capable of supporting life. Although, with the differences in how time flows between world branches, it might not be that much of a difference."

"Our knowledge of the Keys and their Bearers is burned deep into our minds, our souls," Anima picked up, placing her hand on her chest for emphasis. "We may not have a heart, but our souls remain. And…there was something about us, about the lives that we led before we lost our hearts, that allows us to do the things that we do. We have forgotten that time before, but it continues to influence us, even if we cannot remember who we used to be. This, coupled with the time that has passed and the things we have done with you, makes us what we are now."

"I am the blazing light, that which can both harm and heal," Animus said almost grandly. "I am the Heartless created when the heart is given to something, the kind of Heartless that usually can't be seen or known. The only reason I hung around was because of Anima here."

The female Shadow nodded, black antennae waving gracefully. "I am the chilling darkness, that which can both comfort and imprison. I am the Heartless born when the heart is stolen, or lost in despair. I am more readily known, either in the form of a monster or a person who knows no emotion. You have seen each of us, have you not?"

_I have_, Riku realized, thinking back. _The man who gave his heart to the music, and the man from Saint-Germain's world, with those eyes…_

"Yes," Riku answered, smiling for them. "But what do I have to do with how you look now?"

"Hmm, this is somewhat difficult to explain, but I suppose we shall try." Animus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to think. "You know Kingdom Hearts as the Great Heart, right? As the heart all Heartless seek? Well, it is in truth a 'great heart', the Heart of All Worlds, but there is something Kingdom Hearts lacks, something that all other hearts actually have."

"A life for the heart to live," Anima said softly, still smiling at Riku. "Kingdom Hearts has no memories and emotions of its own, no life to lead, but _you_ have these things, Riku. You have led a life of both dark and light, known emotions both terrible and wonderful. You, who wields the Keyblade of Hearts, are the second Great Heart, the one of less reality-founding power, maybe, but with a life to offer instead."

Animus nodded in agreement, looking excited once more. "When you accepted who you really are, took in all, or at least most of, your power, you changed the nature of all the worlds. You made things a little more right again, put a few things back to where they are supposed to be. Us, being here with you and having our own unique nature, were changed as well."

"In that moment, every single Heartless in existence was drawn into us," Anima finished. "Which is why we formed the two extremes of our kind. Oh, Heartless will populate the worlds again in time, and the threats will return, but, for now, some of Reality is as it should be."

"That's good," Riku said softly, a tired smile on his face. If anything was too much for him to comprehend, this was definitely it, but…it wasn't really as bad as he thought it would be. He could feel the Keyblade within him, calm and content and brimming with power, ready for him should he need it. He could feel his connection to every other heart in existence, to Kingdom Hearts itself, far off and…safe?

"Back at Kingdom Hearts…" Riku murmured in an awed voice. "When the nothingness was coming, and the Heartless formed a wall…"

He stopped and stared directly at Anima and Animus, who returned his look with expressions of satisfaction.

"They weren't trying to destroy it!! They were trying to **protect **it!!!"

"Of course," Animus said, as if it were obvious. "Why would we, after trying so hard to get there, destroy the Heart of All Worlds? Didn't you wonder why, once the Door was closed, that they were all so calm? They had what they wanted and, when it was threatened, they fought to protect it."

"As we will protect you, Riku," Anima walked over to him, placing a hand on his. "We have found our Great Heart and we will not let any harm come to it."

"Thank you," Riku said after a short pause, wondering what Sora would think of this new development. "Wait…what about Sora? If I'm the Keybearer of Hearts, that makes him the Keybearer of Souls, right? What's happening to him? Will he have to go through the same thing I did?"

Anima shook her said, looking really worried for the first time. "Not really. For him, there are worse things in store. You could say your roles have been reversed; to become a true Keyblade Master, you had to accept and be willing to assuage the pain of others. For Sora, he has to accept and heal the pain within himself. For he is wounded, Riku, and has been for a long, long while."

"Then I must go, but…," and he raised one silver brow, expression now inquisitive. "If I am the Heart and Sora is the Soul, what does that make King Mickey?"

"He bears the Key to that Which Has No Door," Animus responded, scratching the back of his head. "To tell you the truth, neither of us has had much experience with it, but we _can_ tell you--"

Riku leaned in close, more than wanting to hear this, but, before Animus could finish, a terrible cold swept through him, an absolute knowledge that something, somewhere, wasn't right. He gagged and doubled over, the sheer wrongness of it twisting his mind and the world around him. A thread, spun from his heart, that he had not known existed, was pulled tight and, all at once, snapped.

//_ "…yes…take me home…" _//

"No, **SORA**!!" Riku bellowed as he jerked back upright, fighting through his nausea and the now throbbing wound where his bond with his dearest friend used to be. "**_DON'T DO IT_**!!"

He didn't know what it was exactly, or how it was affecting Sora like this, but every part of his being screamed to make it stop. Anima and Animus seemed to know something was wrong as well, each grasping their chests in pain.

"Go to him!!" Anima screamed. "You have the power!!!"

And he did. Almost without thinking, Riku summoned the Keyblade to his hands, a wash of white and black feathers swirling around him as he did so. The two sides of the weapon flashed dark and light, a swirling vortex of raw energy erupting from the tip to pierce the starry sky. A great, arched door appeared above him, a vast nothingness beyond that was the _other _way, the path always open even when all worlds remained sealed by Kingdom Hearts. It was the space between time and dimensions, the emptiness where nothing dwelled but everything could.

Somewhere in that darkness of darkness was the Soul of Creation, whatever that might be. And Sora was there too, waiting and in need of him.

Without hesitation, without fear or doubt or wavering thought, Riku launched into the sky, massive, crystalline wings of spun glass both dark and light, lifting him to the pulsing door, two Shadow Heartless leaping up to follow him.

_Hold on, Sora!! **I'm coming!!!**_

In an instant, the archway was gone, leaving only a few feathers of woven star-core to litter the ground where they had been and to puzzle those who found them in the morning. 

And so, the world known as Earth, all of its times and peoples, all that had lived and all that were living, knew no more of the one who bore the Key, save for a chosen few who, on occasion, saw his fate before them, who experienced his actions through the eyes of another, who held in their hands the power to return him to light.

Did it matter that it was only a game in this world?

…No. No, it did not.

"The past is but the beginning of a beginning and all that is and has been is but the twilight of the dawn."

~ H.G. Wells 

******

Hah, I proofread(ed)! I have fixed as much as I could and now I can explain the things that I forgot to explain. One, the location Riku was taken to happens to be a high school in the present day. Who's high school, you ask? Guess (^_^). Second, Anima and Animus are based on the Jungian principles of male and female; the female (Yin) being of darkness, water, and earth, the male (Yang), being of light, fire, and air. Not only that, but 'anima, animus' are the masculine and feminine forms of the Latin word for spirit or soul (suiting, eh?). And third, among the lives that Riku briefly knew, my own perspective was inserted in there. Can you find it?

However, with all that now said, I have mainly done what I intended to do, even if I forgot to do it before Monday. There are, of course, things still left unsaid, questions that are still no-doubt being asked. Regardless, this leg of Riku's journey has been completed, with a road still going on and on ahead of him.

Though I may have hinted at it, this is by knows means an absolute end. Actually, you could all this a prelude to all the things that might or might not be yet to come. Don't think that everything stops here, or that this story will simply 'end' with this final chapter. Nothing could be further from the truth.

But still, this **is** the end of _this_ fic. And I am sorry to see it go. I enjoyed writing this _so _much and I'm sure all of you enjoyed reading it as well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and waited patiently for me to finish and, if you aren't reading _Court of Souls _(which, might I remind you, this is a sidestory of)…

…I suppose that's alright. I'm just glad you read and appreciated what I had to offer. ^_^ 

Someday, I might write a collection of extra and mini stories for this fic, as well as others, but, for now I suppose I must say good-bye. There is still more to tell, but, for now, this will have to be enough. Thanks once more to all of you and may the stars shine fortune down upon you. Unless you don't review. Then, may the stars rain down meteors on your car.

…just kidding. ^_~

Rem-chan, 25th of August, 2003


End file.
